


Where the Heart Lies

by CrazyEyesChick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic Revealed, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Arthur, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 76,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Originally called Challenges of the Heart***Arthur discovers his world crumbling down has Merlin disappears after saying some things he regrets. Morgana, on the other hand, is planning her own reckoning that will break Arthur and Merlin's bond, if not stopped in time. Suspense and rough themes some times. Slash story, but mainly relationship between Morgana and Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: we sadly do not own the characters or the story, they are the property of bbc studios and its writersof the merlin series. Anything portrayed in this story is fictional and absed on the original story of bbc merlin. Thanks to its creators and bbc for creating awesomeness!
> 
> I started writing this on my trip in england in tintagel with my friend naiveboy(pen name)
> 
> Comments are welcomed and critics are also welcomed if constructive. I will not accept vulgarity, please be respectful.
> 
> Setting of the story: when arthur is king of camelot and uther pendragon is dead. Morgana is still evil and at large plotting against camelot. Sets before season 4 episode a servant of two masters. Gwen is with arthur, but she iscrowned queen. Mordred, lancelot and uther do not appear in this story.  
> Pairings: M/M, M/F Contains: rape, violence, sado-masochism elements, bondage, sexual contents, homosexual relationship as well as heterosexual relationship, arthur finds out, magic revealed, comedy and a plotline.
> 
> Enjoy my first story. I am french, so sorry for mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Inside is the exclusive first image of the doujinshi done based on my story. We will perhaps sell it online, our art I mean, not this story. Enjoy 1page of chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we sadly do not own the characters or the story, they are the property of bbc studios and its writersof the merlin series. Anything portrayed in this story is fictional and absed on the original story of bbc merlin. Thanks to its creators and bbc for creating awesomeness!
> 
> Setting of the story: when arthur is king of camelot and uther pendragon is dead. Morgana is still evil and at large plotting against camelot. Sets before season 4 episode a servant of two masters. Gwen is with arthur, but is not crowned yet. Mordred, lancelot and uther do not appear in this story.   Pairings: M/M, M/F Contains: rape, violence, sado-masochism elements, bondage, sexual contents, homosexual relationship as well as heterosexual relationship, arthur finds out, magic revealed, comedy and a plotline.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my first story. I welcome criticism if if it is constructive.please be respectful.
> 
> Should i continue? I might regardless lol i am frech so bare my english plz lol
> 
> Thanks to nqiveboy, my dude friend tor helping and friend franky for proof reading it

CHAPTER 1: TROUBLE IN PARADISE

 

 

 'MERLIN!!! 

 

Merlin's name was heard through the vast castle that is Camelot, home of King Arthur and its villagers. The inhabitants and the servants of Camelot were so used to hear the unhappy voice of their King make its way through the corridors, that they sighed, smiled and kept on doing their chores. Merlin turned his head towards to where the annoying yell came from. Ah! Once again his friend, his King seemed unhappy about something he probably didn't do properly. Sometimes, he wondered why he stayed with this prat of a King. Destiny had a huge part in why he stayed, but deep down, it was mostly because when Arthur wanted to, he could be the most courageous and humble man in the whole of Albion. 

 

Merlin stopped his current chore to make his way to Arthur's royal bedroom. Opening the door to the room, something went past his head, almost hitting him straight on. 

Arthur's looking pissed, angry and yet again shirtless. 

 

' Well, here he is! What took you so long Merrrlin? A king has duties, important ones at that, and I shouldn't be waiting for my clumsy servant!'

 

 ' Sorry your highness' said merlin with a sigh and a bit of playfulness. 

 

He liked to annoy Arthur with his false sense of obedience. 'There's no times for jokes Merlin, the council is waiting for me and as you can see, I even had to dress myself!'

 

 ' I can see that' 

 

Arthur, in anger, threw the shirt he had in his hands at merlin who dodged it. Merlin could see the marvelous job he did as well as the mess. All his royal clothes were thrown hazardly on his bed and the ground. From what he could see his fashion sense was horrible; the outfits he put together it seemed, looked like he was going to a fair to be the clown of Camelot. He smirked at the idea which seemed to frustrate his king even more from the look on his face. 

 

'Oh! Does that seems funny to you merlin? Perhaps another session with Georges will help you remember your duties as my servant and see how good I am as your master.' 

 

Merlin shuddered at the idea of spending another minute with Georges. Arthur knew that Merlin hated him and he knew his duties quite well. He didn't need to be reminded. Arthur liked to overwork him with chores; it's as if he knew merlin had magic! As much as his friend was good at strategising, he was sometimes very dense. 

 

' Fine Arthur,' 

 

Merlin made his way to the bed to sort out his king's clothes for the day. He thought that his and athur's relationship was above servant and master. Without his magic and wisdom, king prat would be dead twice over. Anyways, he picked up a pair of linen brown pants as well as arthur's favorite red shirt harbouring the pendragon crest on it. 

 

As Arthur calmed himself and sorted himself out with merlin handing him his clothes and helping him with his shirt and pants, Merlin took the discarded belt on the side. That's when Merlin got into trouble. As he tried to put on the leather belt around his king's waist, silence followed with Arthur's glare over his hunched back. 

 

' Merlin?' Calmly said Arthur

 

 'Yes?' replied merlin with effort while he kept on trying to force the belt on to reach the new hole he added on the last feast weeks ago.

 

 'Are you having problems Merlin? Or dressing your king seems something even you can't do?'

 

 ' I am actually doing pretty good. Not my fault you..euh...you know what...nevermind what i was about to say'

 

 'No please Merlin, speak your mind as you seem to do all the time' 

 

Arthur was getting agravated for everything it looks like. They usually banter like that a lot, but it is out of fun, never to be mean. He was annoyed to be treated this way, Arthur was lucky to have someone as devoted as him. Perhaps, it was the time to express himself on the matter. He was sure Arthur would understand even if he was annoyed with him. 

 

'Well, since you asked so nicely, I was actually about to say that the problem doesn' t seem to come from your belt, but your shape. Even with the new hole I...' Merlin was cut off by Arthur's questioning voice. He backed away from Arthur when he finally got the belt on. Arthur looked a bit uncomfortable.

 

 'What new hole? Are YOU still calling me fat and adding new holes to my belts? I am in way better shape than you, Merlin. These muscles are from fighting many battles and training the best knights in Camelot!' Once again, I don't know why I keep you around!' Arthur turned around abruptly to make way for his documents. 

 

The mood in the room was heavy and Merlin was pretty sure the guard outside could hear their every words. If Uther had been king still, he would have lost his head for sure, and not just because of his magic. That would just be another extra reason to have him beheaded. He tried to lighten the mood a bit, perhaps Arthur would calm down, he hated when they fought and it got serious.

 

 'For my charming personality?' 

 

Athur cut him off with his dominating voice. He shuddered by its angry tone. Arthur glared at him intensely.

 

 'ENOUGH! You can't talk to me that way! And stop with those smart comebacks, you are a servant Merlin and you should find yourself lucky that you aren't sacked or beheaded for talking to me that way.' Merlin has had enough of this degrading talk from his friend. It really hurt him. He knew that his King allowed him more freedom than others, but it was not a reason to treat him less than dirt.

 

 ' WHY DON'T YOU THEN? If I am as useless as you think, then why don't you sack me? You know? I take a lot from you; I do all the chores you ask of me, dress you, serve you at the best of my ability. You seem to forget that your father stuck me with you from the first day I met you for saving your royal life. And still I stayed, even if I could have refused and left for Ealdor to be my peasant self. You are such a prat sometimes Arthur!' Merlin, exhausted from his speech, glimpsed at Arthur. 

 

Silence befell the room and he was pretty sure the whole castle heard him. Arthur's expression was stoic and his eyes devoid of emotion. If he didn't know any better, Merlin thought that Arthur was hurt by his words. 

 

It immediately vanished to be replaced by a cold stare. 'Get out' 

 

'What?'

 

 'Get out of my sight and I won't repeat myself Merlin. I can do fine by myself' 

 

' Wha... You can't just tell me to get out now? You wouldn't know how to do half the things I do for you. I need to finish polishing your armor and...' 

 

SMACK!

 

 Silence followed the echo of the slap through the corridors. It felt like time had stopped and the time remained frozen. An angry face turned slowly into shock and realization. Arthur looked down at the small frame laying on the ground before him. Merlin stumbled back on the hard floor; nothing could have hurt more than this. He had endured a lot through the past year with his friend. He had gotten stabbed, kidnapped, accused of sorcery (well that one wasn't a lie) and thrown into the stock plenty of times; so far this felt like a knife going through his whole body, slowly killing him. Arthur had gone too far. His king looked like he wanted to say something to him, yet nothing would make it past his trembling lips. Holding his reddening face with his right hand, he got on his feet, looking slightly down as a tear threatened to fall down his bruised cheek. He made his way past Arthur and to the big wooden door of his room. Merlin still couldn't believe the prat would have gone so far as to hit him. 

 

Arthur didn't really know what had gotten into himself; while seeing his servant who could not understand why it felt so painful to see his king act that way towards him. They shared a destiny together, Merlin felt connected to Arthur and liked to have him around, except for now he guessed. He really hopes that nothing will come to attack Camelot. Still now, he still cared about his dollophead.

 

 It seemed Arthur chose this moment to make his concern show.

 

'Merlin....I..' he looked down and then up again. 

 

' No... I get it... I believe I heard Gaius calling me and I think you have angry council members waiting for you in the great hall, I wouldn't make them wait your highness.' he said looking away. 

 

You could hear the bitterness in his voice, he could also see the hurt in Arthur's eyes and regret, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment; he had to leave. ' I am.. I didn't mean it Merlin. I didn't..' pleaded the King. 

 

Merlin cut him off short, with a stern look as he turned around to look at him. ' You made it quite clear where I stand Arthur. I hope you realize how much I do for you and how much I am willing to give. As they say: you can’t appreciate what you have until it is gone. So, as you have no more use for me, may I be excused?' He bowed respectfully in front of his master. 

 

Arthur looked taken aback by his action. He had a reason to be, since Merlin never acted that way unless he was really angry with him. Everybody knew that and he would usually get scolded by Gwen, his future wife, for being inconsiderate. As Merlin made his way out, it wasn't without one last attempt by his king to get his attention, in vain. 

 

' MERLIN!,' 

 

At that precise moment, the door opened from the outside and a shy, curious voice was heard.

 

 'I heard shouting, is everything alright my lord' asked the guard making his presence known next to the door.

 

 He looked at his king and his servant, he felt like a war had happened and the sight that greeted him was not a beautiful one. 

 

In the castle, there were rumors that spread about the unusual relationship of the King and his servant. Even with their common arguments and name calling, they knew that they cared or maybe loved each other. This was something unseen and he didn't want to stick around to know the ending. The guard finally looked at his king for instructions while looking at his servant's clenched fist and teeth. 

 

Arthur looked at Merlin's back and turned around to look away from the guard. 'Everything's fine, you're both dismissed! Now, leave!' said Arthur angrily. 

 

As soon as the order was given, Merlin dashed through the door with tears running through his cheek, right past the guard, almost bumping into him. The guard silently closed the door behind him, leaving his king to ponder on his thoughts.

 


	2. Wise men know best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin vents to Gaius about his feelings and a special drunk knight helps his friend to calm down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we sadly do not own the characters or the story, they are the property of bbc studios and its writersof the merlin series. Anything portrayed in this story is fictional and absed on the original story of bbc merlin. Thanks to its creators and bbc for creating awesomeness!Disclaimer: we sadly do not own the characters or the story, they are the property of bbc studios and its writersof the merlin series. Anything portrayed in this story is fictional and absed on the original story of bbc merlin. Thanks to its creators and bbc for creating awesomeness!
> 
> Here is another chapter!enjoy the read. If you have suggestions of what you would like tosee,let me know. Comments are welcome,thanks for the reviews. I might just keep uploading more ahah

Chapter 2: Wise men know best

 

Heavy footsteps resonated throughout the whole castle. Merlin slammed Giaus's door, startling his old mentor, almost making him drop a few flasks on the floor.

 

'Arg...I CAN'T believe that idiot king! Let him defend himself for a day without me, he won't even last a day . SERIOUSLY!' said Merlin waving his arms around heading towards Giaus who raised his famous eyebrow.

 

'What has Arthur done now Merlin?' said Giaus exasperated at such childish behavior from the strongest sorcerer of all Albion.

 

'Merlin turned towards Giaus as he headed to the table where Giaus's experiments were laying around. Giaus could see his face contort at the King's name. He knew Merlin, and he knew that in situations like this, Merlin was still sensible even if acting tough.

 

'It's nothing Giaus...' says Merlin in a whisper while sitting down. He looked so vulnerable. Giaus put his current vial on the shelf and put his warm hand on his ward's shoulder.

 

'Look at me my boy' said Giaus. Merlin raised his head and locked his eyes with his mentor, tears threatening to fall on his sensitive reddened cheek.

 

'It is not nothing if you are in this state.' Giaus stopped his speech and looked at Merlin's cheek and raised his other hand to the boy's face wondering. He then knew exactly why Merlin was so distraught. The king was known for his harsh temper when stressed and his servant could sometime push his limits to the max, but he never thought that he would go as far as this with Merlin. Everyone knew of their special relationship.

 

'Oh Merlin....' Merlin let his tears fall as Giaus hugged him from behind whispering that Arthur would realize his mistake and that he didn't really mean it. He couldn't be sure for now, since the wound was too fresh in his heart. Perhaps he needed to change his mind from all this, but he wasn't ready to go back to Arthur yet. After what was said and done to him, he would wait for Arthur to realize his mistake. Sure he would probably not apologize, because king prat never did, but he was not as stupid as people think, contrary to popular belief.

 

'Thank you Giaus, but I will be fine' he said wiping his wet cheeks with the back of his right hand. Giaus smiled sadly at this, knowing it was probably a lie, but he let it go for his sake.

 

'Alright my boy, just remember that time heals everything! Giaus said.

 

Merlin wiped his cheeks, got up suddenly and grabbed his discarded bag on the side of the table. He needed to leave so he could change his mind. He had to find an excuse, so Gaius would let him leave. Oh! He got it.

'I'm heading out to..uh..pick up some herbs for the cough going through the castle. We're out! He spoke fast going for the door.

 

Giaus raised his eyebrow in suspicion turned towards the wall, nodded and waived his hand without looking at the figure near the door in a discarding motion.

 

'Yes, yes! Now go, or I might let you clean the leech tank!' he said in a playful tone, knowing full well that he had lied to his mentor. Did Merlin think him a fool? The cough herbs basket was full.

 

As Merlin turned the knob of the door he was reminded of something.

 

'If the King is looking for me, just tell him I am running an errand and won't be back until the sun has set'

Gaius sighed and resumed his duties.

 

'Thanks Gaius!'

 

As Merlin turned and rushed outside the door, he stumbled onto a brick wall of muscle and fell on his arse.

 

'I am so...' he was cut off by another voice..

 

'Where are you running off to in such a hurry, my friend?' came a voice above him.

 

He recognized that amused tone and voice. Gwaine! He thought. He looked up only to be greeted by a very amused Sir Gwaine handing him his hand in exchange. Merlin gladly took the offered hand. He smiled at his friend a bit embarrassed. He lowered his head shyly. Luckily, no one was in the corridor.

 

'Hello to you too Merlin! He laughed putting his hand on the sorcerer's shoulder.

 

'Sorry about that. I kinda was in a hurry to get out of the castle to get some herbs for Giaus'

 

'Running away from the princess, aren't you? Gwaine said in a softer voice.

 

Was there a sign written on his face that said " hello, my name is merlin and I was hurt by the prat"? And why did people always assumed that it was Arthur that was the cause of his pain? It was not like he was in love with him of something? Right?

 

While he was reflecting on that, Gwaine had this curious look on his face. Merlin came back to reality as his name was called.

 

'Merlin?' inquired the knight while waiving his hand in front of his face. 'Merlin!'

 

'uh..what? Yeah?' startled, Merlin shook his head noticing his worried friend.

 

' Sorry buddy, I thought I lost you there' said Gwaine

 

'No, sorry Gwaine. I just have a lot on my mind..'

 

The dark haired knight put a reassuring hand on his back.

'That argument with the princess got you thinking?' Inquired innocently Gwaine.

 

Merlin looked shocked to hear that Gwaine knew about his altercation with his King. Did everyone know?

 

'What? Really?' Merlin was stupefied. He sighed 'How do you know about this?'

 

'Kinda hard not to, mate, your voices were really loud.' Merlin shrunk even more, his shoulders low. Gwaine continued. 'I think everyone in the castle knows, sorry Merlin'

 

He was nervous now, the problem was between Arthur and him, nobody else. Gwaine was his friend and he could trust him with his secrets, but he was afraid people would judge him for raising his voice at the royal in Camelot. He felt weaker now, so much for changing his mind. It always came back to the prat; why couldn't he just get over him in his mind?

 

'Am I that transparent? I mean he said really hurtful things to me, after all we've been through together. I mean it's not like he's never thrown objects or insults at me before, but....' Merlin paused trying to overcome the emotions that were threatening to burst from his body. Gwaine pulled him closer to him causing Merlin to have his face squished between strong arms and a warm chest. He hugged back as he continued talking softly. Gwaine encouraged him to talk more by giving a little squeeze.

 

' But I wish he could see how much I do and care for him. I would die for him Gwaine' Merlin hugged tighter

 

'I know... The princess is just really thick headed and unobservant. For all I know, there could be a sorcerer in front of him doing magic, and he still wouldn't see it. Ahahah! Said a laughing Gwaine pulling the small boy away from him gently, patting his back.

 

'I guess he is really is that thick' thought merlin. 'Thanks Gwaine' said merlin smiling slightly.

 

'Anything for you Merlin, and if his highness is giving you troubles again and dares hit you, I will give him a piece of my sword up his stubborn arse!' said Gwaine averting his eyes towards the diminishing red mark on his cheek.

 

Merlin understood from Gwaine's angry eyes that he meant "I see what he did there and don't you dare take his defense". Merlin softly laughed at that and Gwaine never could have been happier to see a smile grace his friend's lips.

 

Merlin seemed to have cheered up a bit at least, all thanks to the knight. Merlin, turned and started to walk away in the castle's decorated corridors to get back to the task at end. Giaus will have my head if I don't come back soon with the herbs' he thought.

 

As he left the knight behind, and walked towards the exit of the castle towards the yard, Gwaine's voice stopped him while the knight ran towards him.

 

'What is it Gwaine?' the bigger man was about to answer merlin, when the other beat him to it as he saw Gwaine's face lit up. ' and no I am not going to the tavern with you. I have an errand for Giaus in the forest' stated merlin in his authoritative voice, while still walking; his friend still trying the catch up.

 

'Wait? How do you know that's what I wanted to ask you? Walking in a fast pace next to the sorcerer.

' It's quite easy. Your life revolves around the tavern, ladies, fighting and making fun of Arthur. It was not that difficult.' Merlin smirked at Gwaine.

 

 His friend was so easy to read that merlin couldn't help but laugh at his friend's baffled face. Gwaine was flustered and didn't seem to know what to say at that. A hand shot out to stop him from his trajectory. He turned confused, wondering why the knight of Camelot did such a thing.

 

With a smile, Gwaine said:

 

' Alright you got me!' He smirked ' but I thought that maybe you would need some company in the woods. We reported bandit activities in there, it's not safe for you.'

 

'As much as I appreciate the help, I can do this on my own!' merlin was tired to be the weakest link in the mind of his friends. He was aware that Gwaine didn't mean of offend him, but the thought still hurt. He longed to see the day where his magic could be used freely in battle next to his king, without the fear of being executed. He was far stronger than people thought!

 

' Merlin!' Said Gwaine seriously. Merlin never saw him that serious before.'I won't take no for an answer, you're my friend and I shall stand by your side fighting. And although princess can't admit it, he would have my head if something happened to his best servant. So, please merlin, allow me to help you in your chores.'

 

After listening to Gwaine speak, he made up his mind and gave a sign of acknowledgment, letting his friend know he could tag along. The company wouldn't be that bad either thought merlin. Merlin started walking again with Gwaine following him into the busy yard of the castle, making their way to the outside of the gates by foot. As they made their way out into the streets, they were unaware of the frustrated glare that was sent their way from above.

 


	3. A king's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is in denial and ponders over his attitude and..maybe..what feelings...for his manservant, while Gwen, his queen, knocks him around a bit for his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we sadly do not own the characters or the story, they are the property of bbc studios and its writersof the merlin series. Anything portrayed in this story is fictional and absed on the original story of bbc merlin. Thanks to its creators and bbc for creating awesomeness!

Chapter 3: A king's Mistake

 

The window reflected the beautiful weather that glazed the streets of the yard. Merchants kept coming in and out with foreign goods, villagers were roaming the market areas for the newest silk and fresh fruits from this year’s good harvest. Everyone seemed to bloom in this time of prosperity in Camelot. The kingdom hasn't been this safe since Morgana's last attack. There were no new magical threats, therefore the kingdom and its people seemed content to prosper in this time of peace. Although the sun was shining, the law was held and the people of Camelot were happy. Althouth, it looked as if someone didn't agree about that moment.

 

From the highest window at the top tower of the castle, a lonely, frustrated king looked as if this peace was not for him. Instead, he looked at the street were currently 2 people were walking side by side towards the exit of the kingdom. The king clenched his fists beside himself as well as grinded his teeth in frustration. His stare was hard and if looks could kill, Gwaine would have been dead right now by the looks Arthur was giving him from above, unaware.

 

'I don't even know why this affects me this much, he is just a servant' Arthur thought following Merlin' s frail body from above. He reflected on his words from this morning, he didn't mean to say this to Merlin! In fact, what he thought about the young man was actually the opposite.

 

Arthur turned away from the window to sit at his desk where he was supposed to finish his duties before the meeting. He pondered about what happened.

 

Merlin was like a brother to him and he knew he was hard on Merlin sometimes, but he didn't mean to slap him across the face. The look on merlin's face was horrifying. Arthur was dumbstruck, it was like he was not himself. He felt so hurt by what he did, that he was afraid that he would lose Merlin's friendship and loyalty. 'I should apologize when he comes back' he said to himself. 'That is, if he comes back' his subconscious told him.

 

He felt sick and exhausted. He has to admit that perhaps there was some hidden jealousy in him. Not of Merlin, but of Gwaine. He envied the relationship between his servant and his knight. It was no secret that Gwaine and Merlin were close, but he felt like Merlin belonged to him only. Call him selfish, but he didn't care, Merlin and himself had a stronger bond, he felt it at his very core; it's a feeling he never had before for anyone. Perhaps, it had to do with Merlin being the only one who treated him normally despite his status. He was so confused right now.

 

'What have I done?' he said out loud in his room, slouching his chair, hands covering his sadden face. He stayed like that for a while, forgetting the time.

 

********************************

 

Few hours later, his eyes opened suddenly at the heavy constant knock on his door. 'Can't I just get a break?!' he thought in his head, staring annoyingly at the big dark brown wooden door. "Not when you’re king it seems" replying to himself.

 

'WHAT? WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT ME? He screamed from his chair, still half awake.

'It is me my lord' came a soft feminine voice from the other side of the door. Straight away, he regretted his word and answered in a more delicate voice.

 

' You don't need to knock Guinevere, this is a place where you should always feel welcome.' Looking at her softly. The future queen of Camelot nodded her understanding. She looked radiant as always. Her dress was a purple that brought out her eyes and her beautiful curves. Yet, there was something that made him felt like this was wrong to experience that. He smiled back at her as she approached his table, worryingly.

 

' Are you ok Arthur?' she asked wrapping her small hands around his broad shoulders. She looked sad for some reason.

 

'Maybe.. I don't know.. why do you ask?' he said

 

' Well, the members of the council and I started to get worried when you were not showing up at the meeting. They grew impatient and I told them to quiet down and that I would come and get you. So, here I am!' such a blessed soul she was. Arthur could not have been happier to have such a great wife, but that meant he had missed the meeting. Crap!

 

' It's true...the meeting! I must go and..' he tried to get up, but Gwen pushed him down on his seat slowly. She cut him off by saying:

 

' You are not going anywhere mister! The meeting has been reported, Geoffrey took care of it.' he sighed at this, once again he would disappoint the council. There was no pleasing them, he swears.

 

'Ah! Well, you have my gratitude my lady' he looked up in front of him, staring at nothing, still thinking about today. Gwen turned, kneeled in front of him and held his hands in hers, all comforting.

 

'Look Arthur, I don't know what happened between you and Merlin, but you have to snap out of it! You guys get into arguments all the time, I am sure everything will be back to normal soon.' She knew of the complicated relationship that was between Arthur and Merlin. Sometimes she thought that Merlin occupied more of her future husband's mind than her. She loves them both, but they should stop acting like children and deal with whatever feelings they had. She still hoped to be with Arthur, but it does not mean she will give up because of Merlin.

 

Silence occupied the room, until Arthur broke it.

 

' I won't ask how you know of our fight, but I can guess' he paused, gathering his thoughts. 'News went fast in Camelot' he thought and went on. He felt more relaxed now that Gwen was here. She always seems to have that calming effect on him.

 

' You don't understand Guinevere, I have said and done things that I regret like nothing I have ever done before'

 

Gwen looked surprised and replied:' you always treat Merlin like that, what makes today different. Merlin is stronger than he looks, I am sure he will be fine, just give him time'

 

'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I...' said Arthur raising his voice. As soon as he realized the scared look of his future wife, he calmed down exhausted still.

 

' I am sorry.'

 

She acknowledged his apology and let him go on. She realized that this had been difficult for him. Whatever he did to Merlin, it had affected him badly.

 

'I hit him Guinevere, right across the face, not holding back' he paused ashamed ' the look on his face was just horrible, it felt as if I was the worst person in the world....He was so hurt...God!' he felt so bad that his heart was clenching.

 

He would not cry, his father told him no one was worth his tears, he shall hold true to that even now. Gwen looked shocked. How could he hit Merlin, his best friend (even though he never would admit it). Gwen got up and could not contain her anger towards her king anymore.

 

'Arthur Pendragon! How dare you! Merlin has done things for you even before you were king. He has nothing, but admiration and love for you and then you slap him in the face! No wonder he is a mess!' she let go of him abruptly of his hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. He sulked even more now, seeing Gwen angry was never a sight he wanted to see and she scared him! Women were formidable adversaries and scary too! He backed against his chair looking down while she scolded him.

 

' Gwen..I know.. I' he tried to say in vain

 

' No, you shall go apologize to him immediately or else! Merlin deserves better than a prat of a king! I thought you were better than that.'

 

'I want to do that, but he is gone now. He went with Gwaine, quite happily I might add, in the forest to do god knows what! He huffed like a spoiled child who lost his favorite toy. He looked away from Gwen is embarrassment. He should keep his emotions in check. He missed Merlin, but it seems like Merlin moved on quite fast. Gwen took a breath in and relaxed. She grabbed his soft face into her soft hands and kissed him lightly. Arthur surprised, looked at her puzzled by her action. The kiss had felt...different somehow.

 

' Alright then! Whatever happened between you two, just give yourselves time to deal with this. For once, be honest with him. You never know what you miss, until you lose it Arthur, so please fix this.'she smiled 'Camelot will be better with you two as friends again' she leaned in and captured his broad frame in her arms as she sat on his lap. Arthur took the comfort of this embrace and relaxed in her warmth.

 

The young king knew then that Merlin and he could manage to fix things once he apologized to him. After all, he needed his servant by his side, 'Not that I will ever tell him that, I'll never hear the end of it' he thought smiling. He got a funny feeling in his stomach whenever he missed merlin's presence or hurt him; perhaps he was too distracted by the delicate fingers that ran through his golden hair, making him close his eyes and remembering that his future Queen was still there. He had to thank her.

 

' I am lucky to have you to counsel me Guinevere, you always know what to say' said the new king, with his eyes still shut close enjoying the touch. It allowed him to relax his muscles and mind, to forget the anger at Gwaine and merlin's closeness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Should i keep it up! Thanks for your comments and reviews. Hopeful job school and sewing won't stop me too k6ch from writing this fic!


	4. chapter 4: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Gwaine gives advice and listen, Merlin a shoulder...chest to cry on, and something appears in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we sadly do not own the characters or the story, they are the property of bbc studios and its writersof the merlin series. Anything portrayed in this story is fictional and absed on the original story of bbc merlin. Thanks to its creators and bbc for creating awesomeness!

Chapter 4 Comfort

 

 

Camelot's market were busy as usual. Making their way through those busy merchants streets had been hard. His knight friend Gwaine, at least, made it easier. A servant alone could take about 20 minutes to make it out of the castle gates; but with a knight of the round table, it was like a butterfly going through the depth of a big field.

 

Merlin was glad for Gwaine's presence, it made him feel calmer. Ever since his tragic argument with King Arthur this morning, he had felt as if he didn't belong here. His king's words were harsh, and although Merlin knew they bickered a lot, this time it had felt more personal. At least the dark haired knight by his side made him rethink his decision. They had a wierd connection between them, but the young sorcerer wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, Gwaine made fun of his King most of the time, so at least he knew he wouldn't be judged by him. That being said, one of them seemed to avoid the elephant in the room, which would not work for the other man named Gwaine.

 

As they finally made their way to the thick forest near Camelot, Gwaine thought it was time to get some explanations and perhaps lighten the mood. This silent 15 minutes journey had been awful for Gwaine, where as merlin seemed quite fine with it.

 

'Hey, merlin? Dontcha think we should talk about you and the princess?' Inquired Gwaine as he stepped closer to Merlin to assess his reaction.

 

Merlin frowned and kept on walking, hoping to look for herbs; in which Gwaine was aware that it was just an excuse to avoid the subject with his mentor Gaius and the princess.

 

Sometimes, he swore, Merlin could be such an idiot! He thought exasperated. Merlin, cut his line of thinking with an innocent look on his face.

 

' I don't know what you're talking about Sir Gwaine. Perhaps, as you decided to join me, you could use your big lump of a body to help me look for herbs for Gaius.' chastised merlin, bending down to pick up wierd green leaves and putting it down in his satchel.

 

Gwaine sighed, approached his friend once again, staying a distance away and said: 'Come on my friend! We both know there are no herbs to pick up for Giaus! As i know for a fact since he asked you yesterday to pick those up! So drop the act, i know you Merlin...'

 

It sounded like a plea to Merlin. He hated lying to his friend, he knew he only wanted to help him, but it still hurt and he was still angry at Arthur. His face then twisted into a look of frustration. Couldn't he just spend a day without thinking of Arthur and forget about this incident for a few minutes he thought to himself.

 

His expression must have shown on his face because Gwaine looked at him with a grin that said 'i know what you are thinking about'. Merlin turned his face away from his bearded friend, pouting, fumbling through the leaves as he still tried to ignore the concern in Gwaine's voice.

 

Taking pity on his friend, Gwaine grabbed a bony wrists in his large rugged hands, allowing the body next to him to swirl around, ending in merlin's face squashed on his friend's broad chest.

A few minutes of silence passed by, but not before Gwaine let the boy empty his broken heart in front of him.

 

Gwaine looked to the bright sky as he spoke.

 

'Merlin...' he paused as he felt arms squeeze at his waist

 

 'You don't have to pretend around me. I have eyes; I can see what's going on between you two. You're just too bloody damn blind to see it as well.'

 

Gwaine lowered his head, and looked at merlin's shaking shoulders. " I will beat King Arthur's ass for making merlin so sad, laws be damned!" He thought angrily, fists clenched strongly on the boy's dirty navy blue linen shirt.

 

Sobs started to be heard slowly through the woods. It felt as if the mood shifted around them, like the forest was understanding what merlin felt like. No sound besides the silent sobs of his companion could be heard. The riverband, the wind and the branches moved graciously to tame the young sorcerer's heart it seemed. Gwaine didn't feel the change in ambiance, but he felt the body close to him relax a bit more as glistening tears rolled down the fading redden cheek unto the cold ground and its leaves.

 

'That's it mate, let it go.... No man should hold such pain inside his heart. Let the tears take away the sorrow and let it turn into strenght. Emotions are what makes us human Merlin, i won't think differently of you if you show some; everyone is allowed their moment of weakness, even you, alright?'

 

They stayed like this, close to each other, giving Merlin to adjust as time to let Gwaine's words sink in.

 

Face smothered in a hairy warm chest, a smile grew slightly on Merlin's face as a muffled sentence tried to make it past his lips.

 

'What was that mate?' Gwaine pushed him back a bit, looking at the flushed face before him.

 

'I said... i bet that's not what the prat would say!' As he looked back at Gwaine comically.

 

'Well, the princess ought to get smacked a bit' he laughed.

 

Gwaine and Merlin shared a look of understanding, when the knight put his hand in the servant's hair, ruffling them as merlin tried to move away from the teasing.

 

'At least Merlin was back' believed Gwaine.

 

Merlin felt relatively better since talking to his friend. Gwaine had a way with words as strange as it is believing it.

 

Merlin then decided to tease him a bit to brighten the atmosphere.

 

'Who knew you were so wise Sir Gwaine, I always thought that ale killed away all possibility' he said smirking, hands on his small bony hips.

 

'Why Merlin, I am deeply hurt by your confidence in me.' Faking his hurt, he continued ' I am a man of many talents, being wise is one of many i keep hidden. Wouldn't want any one jealous, would we?'

 

Merlin laughed back at Gwaine comments. While muttering a small idiot to himself, Merlin felt in a better mood. As his laughter died down and the mood was happier, the servant took on a more serious look.

 

'Gwaine...' he asked shyly

 

'Yeah?' Gwaine replied puzzled by his named being called.

 

' ...Thank you... for..you know' tried to find the right words.

 

'Anytime my friend, i just hope you both realize what you mean to each other...? Gwaine paused for effect, and stopped this serious conversation withbthe bombshell that made Merlin blush up to his big ears.

' I mean this sexual tension between you two is getting annoying really!' as he stepped away from a tiny arm making it past his left shoulder in a puny attempt to hit him.

 

'GWAINE!' merlin squeacked, baffled by the audacity of gwaine's words. ' Even if it were true, which it isn't'

 

At that, Gwaine rolled his eyes saying:" sure, keep telling yourself that"

 

Merlin glared at him and went on: ' I wouldn't do that to Gwen, and they are married. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore, Arthur barely likes me as it is, I doubt he would care as much... What he said, it hurt, and no one would say something like that to a person they care about'

 

Gwaine once again spared a look at Merlin from the side of his eyes, and got the message that Merlin had enough of talking about his King. But not before he said,

 

' Here's one last thing i will say on the subject: denial and anger can make a man do things they would not normally do.'

 

In the end, Merlin had found a friend to confide in about his feelings. Gwaine could always be counted on. In his heart though, Merlin felt bad for for lying to Gwaine who trusted him. Perhaps, he could one day tell his secret to his knighted friend without the fear of being called a monster or losing his head. He liked his head where it was, thank you very much.

 

As the sun started to set, leaving them in a much more darker area of the forest, they came to the conclusion that perhaps they had to make their way back. After all, it was a bandit infested forest, no one knew what to expect.

 

'Well, so much for herbs' sighed Merlin

 

'Yeah. We should probably head back, it' getting dark' advised gwaine as he looked around for any sign of foul play from mysterious enemies.

 

'We must head back, Gaius will be worried if I don't get back before nightfall; we've been gone way too long already. Let's go! Merlin grabbed all his stuff, fixed his red neckerchief closer to his mouth and nose to protect him from hidden branches and the cold mist that made its presence known, and walked closer to Gwaine, not to lose each other in these woods.

 

He was clumsy enough as it is, he didn't need to be lost in a forest as well during the night. He would never hear the end of it from Gaius!

 

Just as they made their way towards the paved ground to Camelot, they somehow started to feel uneasy. And Merlin always trusted his instincts, the knight also judging by his stance and his hand on the handle of his sword. Something was definetly wrong! It was way too silent. Looking around, they still found nothing, perhaps they were being paranoid.

 

Regardless, they went on their way, unaware that a dark hooded figure was following them. When they arrived near an area where roots are sticking out of the ground and covering the narrow passage full of rocks,

 

Gwaine stopped. 'Merlin' he said softly, clerly on edge. Merlin looked up waiting for answer, and then turned around abrutly at the suddenvoice spoken behind him.

 

'Well, well, well, what are a lone knight of Camelot and a little defensless servant boy doing in the darkling woods all by themselves?'. As this rough voice startled our heroes from behind, sounds alerted them to dark figures in hoods appearing everywhere around them: the top of the rocks, behind them as well as in front end of this tunnel.

They were trapped in, with nowhere to escape! They looked back at the man behind them, and gasped at the enemies weapons.

 

'It seems that our prey has a brain, perhaps it is time to stop playing and get to the main event, what d'you say boys?' the man's laughter echoed through the woods as he closed in on his victims.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thump..thump...THUMP! Mysterious ending!
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope u enjoy it as much as i like writting it. Keep the comments and reviews going, and u might get an ending.
> 
> Thanks for your support


	5. Mixed feelings and realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week on challenges of the heart chapter 5: Arthur thinks, Giaus is giving the eyebrow and the knights get beaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we sadly do not own the characters or the story, they are the property of bbc studios and its writersof the merlin series. Anything portrayed in this story is fictional and absed on the original story of bbc merlin. Thanks to its creators and bbc for creating awesomeness!
> 
> Hello guys, here is yet another chapter. And yes i am stalling from the action, I am evil like that mouhahha. Enjoy the reading and keep the comments rolling! Comments whatever they are, makes writers want to continue!

                                                 Chapter 5: Mixed feelings and realizations

 

Meanwhile, unknowing of the dangers that lay waiting for his friends in the woods, Arthur entered Gaius 's chambers rather abruptly causing the old man to drop his glass bottles.

 

'GAIUS!' Shouted Arthur, exhausted from running around the castle.

 

The old physician looked at his King with a judging eyebrow and bent to pickup the little small shards of glass on the dirty floor.

 

'Would it be that hard to knock your highness, I expect such behaviors from Merlin, but you, I would have thought better.'

 

'My apologies Gaius. I'll just get a servant to attend to your floor.' Replied Arthur in a hurry, walking past the body in the center of the room. 

 

Arthur turned serious and wondered shyly, which alerted the other man in the room what it might be about. 

 

' Young people these days...I am getting too old for such complicated relationships...' thought Gaius with a sigh.

 

' Well, You might have noticed that Merlin and I haven't spoken since this morning, because...well...you know...' Arthur stated nervously fidgeting with his fingers and his royal bronze buckle attached to his pants.

 

Gauis thought to himself that the sight of guilty Arthur was quitd funny. Was it really bad to make it harder for the King to say what he meant? After all, he had still hurt Gaius's ward and deserve a little punishing.

 

'It might have come to my intention, but where are you going with this my King?' Said the physician fainting innocence. He knew what it was about.

 

Arthur didn't know why it was that hard to ask a simple question. In fact, judging by his old mentor' facial expression, Arthur knew exactly what he wanted to ask. 

 

" I get it! I hurt Merlin, but he is doing this on purpose to irritate me" thought Arthur while chewing on his words. Anyways, he had to ask, pride put aside for now.

 

'It's about Merlin...' God, did he sound like a lovestruck girl.

 

His stupid servant should have gotten over it, like they always did. It annoyed Arthur that somehow Merlin didn't want to see him and preferred the dark haired knight's company instead.

 

A mental struggle was going on that made him think over what happened " Why can't I shake him away from my mind?" He asked in his head " Perhaps because he means more to you than you know and that you were a royal prat to him earlier?" an internal voice replied. Great his mind was against him.

 

Gaius, while looking silently at the young man in front of him, knew it was time to put a stop to this angst and help the king out before he has a blood clot in his brain. Arthur's expression was quite intense and the torment had to stop.

 

' Yes Sire, what about Merlin?' Gaius said walking towards his wooden table, arms crossed waiting for him to continue.

 

'Have you seen him since this morning. I know he wanted some space and I allowed it, but i need him to help me with my armor. Training with the knights is at dawn, he should have been back by now!' His voice sounded angrier than he thought. 

 

'I haven't seen him since this morning. I am sorry to say that perhaps Merlin was right to require more space. After all, you wounded him greatly; not only weapons can hurt Arthur, but words as well' said the wise man

 

'I know i deserve every bit he throws at me, but it doesn't stop me to worry after him nonetheless.' He stopped when he noticed a small smile on the physicians old dried lips and added with a glare: 'and if you tell him that, I swear I will deny ever saying it'

 

Gaius stare soften and his smile remained at such words.

 

' Your secret is safe with me Sire'

 

' Thank you Gaius' arthur added sincerely

 

'As for Merlin, he will come around and you both will be back to your old selves again; bickering like an old couple' teased Gaius. 

 

"Why did everyone think he and Merlin were infatuated with one another? He had a wife didn't he?" He thought to himself. The tiny voice in his head kept repeating: " It doesn't prove anything, you're just blind by social conventions; you're afraid to show you care!'

 

'Hum hum!' Coughed Gaius on his raised fist to impose. 

 

He really needed to stop talking to himself and listen. He posed his attention to Gaius.

 

' Regardless, I am sure my boy is alright. He left to pick herbs he said; but we both know it was an excuse to get away from the palace' 

 

"I guess I have to call on George again" he said coming to this sad revelation. Arthur made his way towards the wooden door of the physician's chamber, but not before turning his head: 

 

 

'You know Gaius' he paused, looking down, his voice surprisingly soft and continued ' for what it's worth I really am sorry. He does a lot for me, i just hope I can be forgiven for my trespasses. He is the most loyal of my men; and sometimes, I don't know how to react to kindness that is directed at me as Arthur, not as the King.'

 

Gaius was listening carefully to every word spoken. If his boy could here it. Arthur went on as he transferred his hand to the handle of the door, still not able to leave for training; which he was sure to be late.

 

' So, if he comes back, could you send him to me. It's like I have a bad feeling that something will happen and i won't get to let him know how I feel about all this. The Darkling Woods are infested with bandits recently, it's not a place to go to change your mind; he knows that!' He calmed himself down and finished his thoughts before heading out to the training grounds.

 

' You should scold him about that behavior of his, since he never listen to what I say. It's like he likes to be a target to anyone with sharp weapons. I hope the idiot will be ok. Anyways, just tell him I passed by and also, thanks for your ears Gaius' 

 

As he left the room, he heard this taunting tone from the old wise man that made him cringe

 

' I will be sure to pass on your message my lord, but you shouldn't worry about the bandits. As you know my boy is resourceful, and I believe he left with Sir Gwaine, so tame your worries he's in good hands' Yelled Gaius through the door with a smile on his face, before returning to his task.

 

**************************

 

Never before had he left this place with so much anger towards the knight. "Good hands?, GOOD HANDS?" He screamed in his mind as he walked through the long corridors of Camelot. He certainly wasn't aware of the giggles that made it his way; servant boys and girls alike laughing at the King's outburst and funny faces. If he knew, I bet he would send all of them in the stocks. 

 

No one was in good hands with Gwaine! He was a drunk, a good swordsman and loyal, but definitely not good enough hands to wander around his friend. For all he knows, Gwaine would drag Merlin drinking since they both seemed to spend all their time in the tavern. He gasped, thinking: "What if he did unspeakable things to Merlin while inebriated!". 

Shock and anger ran through his veins thinking about it. Arthur felt suddenly possessive of his servant; Gwaine was a knight of Camelot, he wouldn't force himself on Merlin. Yet, it was Gwaine that graced Merlin's heart it seemed. What would Guinevere think of his confusion, would she reject him too. Great, now he was depressed; he should be happy for his manservant, but yet he wasn't unless he was at his side.

 

He should have never knighted Gwaine in the first place, but Merlin had insisted and no one could say no to his damned puppy eyes. All this anger was tiresome. So, Ok... maybe he was jealous of the friendship and closeness they both shared. 

 

Feelings were complicated he came to think, perhaps it was time to vent some frustration on his knights. He smirked at his brilliant idea. As he stopped at the corner of the castle before making it to the training ground, he looked around to look at lords and servants staring at him as if he grew another head because of all that internal struggle and worry about his manservant and Gwaine's relationship.

 

Walking faster down the stairs, embarrassed, he said:

 

'Alright moving on, nothing to see here. Have you never seen someone think things over in their heads? And for the sake of Avalon, can someone fetch me Georges!' He asked daring them to answer. People resumed their duties quite quickly and looked the other way, muttering: 'yes, my lord' or 'sorry my lord'.

 

He muttered back silently, like a little child: ' I didn't think so'

 

On the training grounds, all the knights of the round table were already there. Arthur, making his way to them, could tell that Sir Leon had started the repetitions. He was after all, senior to all of them. When he got there, his knights stopped their actions to look at him unsure on how to proceed.

 

'Hello, knights! Glad to see you are warmed up to face your King! Any volunteers?' He asked to break the awkward silence, when Georges made his appearance; bringing him his sword and fixing his armor on his muscled body.

 

Leon, Elyan and Percival shared looks of uncertainty, like they were debating on who would speak first and answer. For a few moments, no one dared whisper a word as if knowing their King.

 

Would break them all with his foul mood.

 

In the end, it was Sir Leon, who approached Arthur.

 

'It is nice to see you my Lord. I hope you didn't mind me starting without you' he said bowing

 

'I appreciate it Leon, but I asked for volunteers, did I not?' Questionned Arthur.

 

The knights encouraged Leon with a light push on his back, to ask what they wanted to know. He groaned and spoke up

 

' Indeed you did, and I am sure Elyan would be up for the task, but...' he said innocently while Elyan's perked up at his name and controlled himself not to complain.

 

'Go on with it Leon, i don't have all day. I have other duties to see too! He scolded his knights, he really needed to bash on something to calm himself.

 

'Well, where's Merlin?' He asked, waiting for a hit that never came.

 

'It is funny you should ask about my manservant before your own missing colleague?'

 

' Truth be told my King, we are used to losing Gwaine to the tavern, so we don't really worry anymore'. I guess he had a point there thought Arthur.

 

Gathering his courage and all his energy, he got closer to his knights, swordkn hand and replied in an even tone:

 

'Not that it is any of your business, but I will answer out of courtesy and it will be the last time i will hear of it, Understood?' They all nodded

 

' As you might have heard, we had a small argument this morning. He left with Gwaine to pick up stuff for Gaius in the woods and will be back tonight to resume his duties. I allowed him time to think things over and no need to pout at me, I will apologize.' He said trying not to look hurt and frustrated at his knights reactions. It seemed Merlin had their loyalties as well.

 

His 4 loyal knights hid their laughters, because they all knew Merlin. Arthur didn't allow anything; Merlin probably just stormed off not telling him anything. Arthur's pride was just hurt because he secretly hated not having Merlin at his sides. Ah boys..

 

The men figured that Arthur's foul mood was due to not been sure if his manservant was safe and not being there to protect him.

 

They turned to each other and smiled. Gwaine would make sure merlin was safe, but they all knew their king had qualms about Gwaine's intentions towards his servant, which might be another reason to cause him anger issues.

 

After a little silence on the grounds, a voice brought the knights back of their reverie and making them blanched at what they heard.

 

'Now, about training, I believe I heard Elyan volunteer? I am quite eager to start' he smirked ready to strike.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go another chapter done! Comment away please and enjoy the read and tiny break ofwriting. I might post the actual fight you have been waiting for in a week or 2. Thanks for kudos, it warms my heart!


	6. Impromptu attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This month in Challenges of the heart chapter 6 Bandits are douchebags, Gwaine and Merlin fight for their life and a mysterious villain appears to have a devious plan for the warlock and the future of Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we sadly do not own the characters or the story, they are the property of bbc studios and its writersof the merlin series. Anything portrayed in this story is fictional and absed on the original story of bbc merlin. Thanks to its creators and bbc for creating awesomeness! I also don't make profit from any of this;this is purely for entertainment.
> 
> Sorry it took a while, I had inspiration for other chapters instead. This is beta and eventually I will post the edited version, once my friends spellcheck it for better words or actions. I suck at battle scenes, I am sorry in advance. English is not my main language, but i hope you get a kick out of it. Comment are very welcomed, if fact it gives me hope hah.
> 
> There may be violence, refence to blood and mention of rape. Cuss words included.

 

 

**************

Previously...

 

'It seems that our prey has a brain, perhaps it is time to stop playing and get to the main event, what d'ya say boys?' the man's laughter echoed through the woods as he closed in on his victims.

 

*******************************

Merlin grunted. It was not his lucky day; he had wanted to blow up some steam; blast these bandits away with his magic, but not with Gwaine so close. 

 

In every corner stood a few ruffians with their poor clothing and their rusty steel knives and swords, arrows and lances. The atmosphere was tense and numbers seemed on the enemy's side, that's for sure.

 

Merlin didn't doubt Gwaine's fighting abilities; after all, Arthur and him were equally matched " no matter what Arthur thinks" he thought smiling to himself. They had to be smart about this and think of a way to avoid bloodshed on their side. Gwaine seemed to come to the same conclusion, he noticed. Counting the enemy while pointing each and everyone of the thieves seemed to enerve the bandit leader.

 

' What u doin' heh?' Looking annoyed at the bearded knight, pointing his shaped swords at the man

 

Dropping the act, his hand lowered to the hilt of his sword, thus stopping his count. Gwaine shifted his weight pondering on the situation.

 

'What's it look like to ya mate? And yet you were assuming we're smart, guess the jokes on you ah!' Gwaine replied as if it didn't seem obvious. He chuckled.

 

Merlin sighed.

 

"Definitely stupid..." thought Merlin exchanging glances with the smirking Gwaine. He really didn't see how they would escape this time. Exasperated, he rolled his eyes at how could Gwaine possibly be confident about their predicament. That's Gwaine alright!

 

The next move surprised both young men. A rough laugh from the leader, echoed by those of his men, attacked their ears. They had not expected that answer.

 

' Hahahahah! Oh! I like your optimism', the dirty assailant moved forward a bit, leering at Merlin 'and for that, you will get to die knowing you didn't protect that little friend of yours' licking his upper split lip with his long moist tongue, showing his dirty crooked teeth to the knight, taunting him.

 

Drawing out his long steel blade out of his black sheath, gwaine looked ready to strike. 

 

' YOU BASTARD! You better not touch him, or else you will feel the steel of my blade deep into your bones before you get to him, understand?' He spat at the chuckling man, who didn't look fazed at all. 

 

His friend appeared ready to murder the entire group in front of them. He never saw Gwaine that pissed before. His worry was really touching though. He would make sure to protect himself and his friend as best he could. "No one hurts my friends if I am around" he had to calm him, or else this would get bad real fast. He stepped inside the personal space of the angered knight, posing lightly his left hand on his tense shoulders. That seemed to slightly do the trick.

 

'Calm down Gwaine. He's just taunting you, hoping you let your anger get the best of you, so Focus!' He said looking around for any sudden movements from the evil band. Gwaine glared at him, frustrated.

 

' I'M DAMN CALM!' He screamed in worry, then whispered close to Merlin's ear 'I just hate the way he's staring at you, just like a freaking object to own' and Gwaine placed himself in front of Merlin, pushing him backward with a light shove from his right arm. 

 

' The little lamb speaks sense. I'm sure that me and my boys will enjoy the view of you screwing yourself on your own sword' Heavy laughters resonated through the rocks and branches of the forest once again, which pissed Gwaine even more. ' Now, why don't you save yourself and leave the servant to us, hmmmm. We'll take reaaaal good care of him, right boys?'

 

 He laughed harder now, pumping the knight's anger. It took merlin all his strength, which isn't much to start with, to stop his friend from going out there and killing people unprepared.

 

'Why you dirty little...' Gwaine gritted between his clenched teeth, as he was held back by bony hands.

 

'GWAINE! Don't' Merlin said in anger.

 

Cheers and whistles mingled with the dirty expressions of these gross men. Merlin definitely didn't want to stay and find out. He didn't even get to do it properly once! Not a chance, will he let those perverts do anything to him. The how is still debatable, since he can't let his magic out in front of Gwaine. Why was it always the suspicious men attracted to him and not well, a blonde, muscular and royal prat of a King. Life was not fair, he concluded. The cheers went on for a minute, until he got tired of being the object of their laughters.

 

Merlin got past Gwaine's body and glared furiously at the big man.

 

' Look, we have nothing that you want; and I certainly don't feel like letting you anywhere near me. So, Back off and my friend will try not to kill you. You have no idea who you're messing with!'

 

'You heard the little guy' Gwaine replied,branding his sword, pointing it to the enemy 'Move along, or DIE AT MY HANDS!'

 

 He ran towards the leader, his sharp weapon high in the air. Merlin barely had 2 seconds before he moved back to hide. He definitely did not expect Gwaine to race forward into battle that fast. The muscled, scarred man met Gwaine's sword with ease, surprising the knight. The both smirked at each other as their weapons clashed in front of them with force.

 

' Hmm, not bad for a scum like you.' Gwaine complimented, struggling to keep his balance. He spared a little glance to see if his friend was out of harm's way. It seemed he decided to avoid combat for now.

 

' Hmpf. I'll enjoy feeding your corpse to the rats'. The boss gave a low kick to the knight's knee, breaking his balance and allowing the enemy entry in his defenses. 

 

Gwaine was pushed backed forcefully trying, as he fell back, knee hurt, to fight the incoming mob. He gritted his teeth as his foot touched the ground sending pain ruining through his leg. The knight kept on killing, beating the enemy in front of him. He got cut a few times, occupational hazard you see, but even with a hurt knee and a few bruises, he could still send a few of them to hell. Gwaine, in the midst of the battle, lost eye contact with the leader. Distractions kept blurring his sight, and clashes of metal kept ringing in his ears. 

 

The enemy was relentless. Gwaine had a hard time tracking the movements around him and keeping an eye out for the young sorcerer. No matter what the princess thought, there was no doubt he would be sent into exile if something happened to Merlin. Distracted, he got smacked to the side of his head by a heavy mace.  

 

Regaining his footing, Gwaine charged once again at the bastards in front of him.

 

' RRRAAHHHHR' and he knocked out soldiers that tried to block his path. He striked to the left, piercing enemies through their stomachs, letting them bleed on the dry leaves of the forest.

The leader took this opportunity to jump behind his falling brothers to strike Gwaine to the side of his face. That's what he was planning, the coward.

 

'Arg..DAMN!' His empty hand made its way to his cut face, blood flowing freely from its wound. A clear line crossed from below his eye to the bottom of his squared jaw. His beard coated with blood, and dirt covering his face, gwaine looked like an angry ferocious tiger. The wound did not stop him. He pounded his fair share of flesh with his knuckles and hilt. Most bandits were on him and Gwaine kept on fighting. He headbutted one, impalled another through the chest, cut the head right through of annoying one; still while battling the opponent with all the power of his guild. He would end him, he was sure; he would not let him get Merlin

 

**************************

 

On his side, Merlin wasn't faring well. These goons really were everywhere. The passage way towards Camelot was blocked, it was starting to get dark and it was hard to make up the figures hiding in the woods. Gwaine looked like he was arse kicking as usual. 

 

Luckily for him, it seemed like they wanted him alive and not dead. " They are missing me on purpose" he realized as the men gathered around him, using their weapons more as a threat than a death sentence. They advanced forward. Merlin evaded the first man who made a move towards his left arm with his huge hands. He kicked one in the stomach with the little strength he had, which sent the man down, knocking the wind out of him.

 

' Take ThAT you big oaf! Ah!' He said, happy with the shot, almost surprised at his strenght himself. As the man who attacked fell, Merlin jumped to pick up the sword impaled in the ground. He smirked with confidence. He could last a little bit longer to figure out a way out of this.. Now protected, and the men reassessing their plan of attack, he could finally think.

 

 "There's no way, this was a random bandit raid." He processed while looking his surroundings " The place is too convenient and there are too many of them". His eyes grew wide at the implication it led to, forgetting an evil dirty scum at his back.

 

'You piece of shit!' Another bandit yelled from behind, lunging at his back with his fist, managing a hit straight to his face. 

 

'Wha....ah!' Startled, it sent him directly on his butt, on the ground, dizzy, struggling to get up.

A callused hand pulled him up by the cheap fabric of his leather coat. That motion got him awake enough to remove his jacket as fast as he could to avoid the grabby hands. His jacket fell quickly, surprising the enemy enough so he could slip between the legs of someone else, and turn and to cast a quick spell. The golden color in his eyes caused some of the men near him trip when roots on the leafy floor tangled in their feet, tripping them, rendering them unconscious. In the commotion, he ran as fast as he could towards a secluded spot next to the rocky passageway under a rocky formation close to a large tree trunk.

 

"Great, now i can focus on taking them down with magic" he thought, looking for the confused irritated enemy.

 

He turned in time to see Gwaine take a swing of a sword to the face by the leader. That coward was not fighting fair, well that didn't stop the sorcerer from fighting fair either.

 

Suddenly, he noticed that on the top of the massive grey wall, an arrow head was pointed at his friend. Gwaine was still struggling against all the opponents, sweat, cuts and blood on his rough features. Beaten bodies lay around Gwaine; Merlin had to think rapidly before The knight got hit and became part of the massive body count.

 

He whispered words as the arrow left the owner's bow. A scream echoed in the battlefield as the pointy head embedded itself in the thigh of the assailant fighting Gwaine, making glimpse at the back in shock. Once he saw the bleeding thigh in front of him, the leader recoiling in anger holding tightly his wounded leg as he cursed whoever shot this damn arrow. Gwaine smirked at the opening.

 

"Guess Merlin found a place to hide and worked his magic" he thought

 

Gripping his sword hilt tighter swinging his sharp tool cockily, he pointed it at the disgusting bandit leader.

 

' It seems your boys did the work for me heh? Give up now!'

 

Warm red liquid squirted from the deep cut, splashing the brown rags of the older man as he retracted in a quick move the object in his thigh. He got up, spat blood and perhaps a tooth, retrieving a sword impaled in another one of his mate, to charge like a wild enraged beast.

 

' You piece of shit! I'm gonna rip that stupid smile off your face!'

 

'I'd like to see you try big guy, your friends are mostly lying on the ground dead, some escaped and even my servant friend seemed to have been a challenge.' Gwaine laughed out loud while containing the enemy: clashing metals, blood dripping and hits and insults exchanged.

 

While fighting his own battle, Merlin took care of the rest of the bandits, staying undercover watching for sudden attacks on gwaine and himself. His magic flared, sending the goons on the floor, tripping on roots, face in the muds, flying through the air, swords flying through the air; subtlely so no one would notice what happened. There seemed to be only the leader left, still standing strong against the dark haired male, who enjoyed playing with him a bit too much.

 

The battle didn't last long. Gwaine kicked the soldier in the chest, sending spiralling in the dirt, gasping for breath, ribs cracked internally probably due to the fall. Yet, the bastard wouldn't stay down. He rolled his eyes. Not a noise was heard. Merlin observed the proceedings expecting Gwaine to finish this, so they could finally go home. Gaius would be worried and Arthur probably waiting his servant to put him to bed, complaining about his inaptitude. Thus, leaving unprepared for the unexpected shadows that crept above him.

 

'You just won't die, don't you?' He advanced on the now kneeling mess in front of him, too confident in his victory, and he finished by saying' Your luck was doomed to run out, mate.' Forgetting his surrounding, too focused on the fight and adrenaline pumping up in his system; it made him careless, as he forgot about Merlin; that is until he heard a high pitch scream.

 

'MERLIN!' Gwaine screamed. 

 

He knew Merlin could handle himself, after all, his friend had magic. He still worried.

 

'Aaaaaahhhh!That hurts!'

 

Wow, Merlin can have such a girly scream sometime, no wonder Arthur called him a girl, but there was no time for reminiscing about that, he was needed. 

 

'Don't touch me!' Yelled Merlin has he was dragged towards where their boss was.

 

He moved his upper torso, showing his back to his enemy to assess the situation, which turned out to be a mistake; a costly one at that. 

 

'Guess it's you who pulled the short straw, you piece of shit'. His creepy face grew a lecherous smile on and darkened his features, making him look like an old, badly shaven gangster who hadn't showered for a week. All the dried blood and cuts did not add anything sexy to it either.

 

At that moment, Gwaine was truly fucked as he felt his long hair being pulled from behind. A coward's move. "Never turn your back to your enemy in a fight, or you'll end up dead, they said in sword training". 

 

It all happened very quickly. Gwaine lost his footing, surprised. His heavy sword dropped to the mud and leaves. Leaving a huge imprint behind it, sinking into the layers of the earth. He slowly saw the shocked look of his captured friend as he realized what would happen. Merlin gasped and fought harder the mercenaries, as if to stop the blow from piercing the knight from his muscled back. It was as if time had stopped. The boss looked psychotic, a grin wide enough to make up all his face. He laughed crazily at his exploit.

 

'NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Merlin choked on his voice, tears falling on his bruised and dusty cheeks ' Gwaine...no' he said as a sword went right through his chest, chainmail destroyed along the way. Gwaine winced at the pain, and started to stumble down, making his way at the ruffian's feet, choking on his own blood.

 

"Damn... That stings" he thought, trying to remain conscious . He spares a glance to his incoming, immobilized companion " I'm sorry... I failed you Merlin" grasping the gaping hole in his chest. The blood left his body quickly. He coughed out blood when he touched the floor of the forest.

 

'Was about time you learned your place....pathetic...' the boss looked at the body at his feet, to slowly get to his mates who were bringing Merlin over. He stepped over it like it was nothing. He raised his head to look at his beautiful price. 'How about i get the reward i was promised, hmmm' 

 

Merlin was hysterical. He was forced on his knees by the 2 goons holding him by his shoulders; close to his dying brother, and in front of the son of a bitch who dealt Gwaine the blow, because of him. Angrily, he ragged at the remaining bandits.

 

' Don't you have any honor! You'll pay for this!'

 

' We mercenaries, we don't care about rules. As long as it gets the job done, I could piss on his rotten corpse and nobody here would give a crap' 

 

Merlin was taken aback by the answer. Confused, he asked:

 

'Job? I knew there was something wrong. Who paid you to do this! WHAT DO YOU WANT?' He was losing his calm, his magic wanted to kill all of them. It took all of Merlin's energy to not wreck havoc on those bad guys. Gwaine would not last long.

 

' Darling, I'm not paid to ask questions. Although, I was promised a good reward. Ahaha!'

 

' Get away from me! Stop! You're hurting my damn arm, ouch' 

 

One of the survivors securely locked his arms behind his back. He was afraid they would dislocate his shoulders. The bandits kept pushing him into submission, but he held on. " I don't submit to Arthur, I'm certainly not doing it for them. Watch me!" He resisted, but his legs were getting numb. His head throbbed. He was alone, with a near dead knight. Soon to be witness to what he knew could happen. Rape. He panicked, once his blue eyes set on the little hunting knife grazing his exposed throat. Where was his neckerchief? "Probably lost it while running away like a girl" he guessed. He hoped they wouldn't cut his throat open.

 

Out of breath, a rasped voice tried to plea.

 

'...(cough)..you..leave him...(cough, more blood)..Please, don't' Merlin broke upon hearing his friend speak. His friend could barely breath; talking was sapping all his strength. They shared a look, ignoring the others next to their positions.

 

'My friend...I'll be fine, so stop talking..please..Don't die, ( pause)..not for me..' Gwaine graced him with one last huge grin. Merlin renewed his struggles as if to reach his dying buddy in vain.

 

' ah..damn...sorry Merlin...I always knew i would my life would end by either a sword or too much ale at a tavern' Merlin laughed at this, softly, his eyes watering again. 

 

'No..' he said, denying the inevitable. 

 

The goons stayed silent. Gwaine forced his voice to be heard, one last time.

 

' I'm...(cough, cough) just glad I fought for you; that my death... meant something. I care for you Merlin, and..' he stopped to catch his breath, his voice sounded strained. He was losing so much blood, that it soaked merlin's linen trousers and pooled at the the boss's boots.

 

' Mate?'

 

' yeah Gwaine?'

 

' Don't wait like me...' his eyes fluttered close 'to reveal how you feel. Please forgive me for failing you and remember....' Merlin was crying at this point, his heart clenched at the sight. Gwaine's arm reached for something invisible in the air, and suddenly fell limp on the blood drenched earth.

 

' I accept you as you are... I lov -' 

 

(Slash)

 

Merlin was wide eyed at what just happened. The shock was too much; the sight was too. His brain didn't yet register what just happened in front of him.

 

' Well that was touching.... ahahhahaha! Pathetic, really...' the boss smirked at the unmoving figure, bathing in its own blood, it eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. A wet pearl glistened in the light rays of the night in the corner of the older man's tired eyes.

 

The boss had left his side to cut Gwaine's throat with his small blade. He could not hold it in anymore. The rage he felt, the pain. It needed to get out, the only way it knew how. But he was still paralyzed in fear and shock, yet his natural magic inside him was building up in rage.

 

' Now, it's time to get my little pretty lamb' he said leering at Merlin's tense form. The sharp blade ripped through the front of his blue shirt, careful cutting the soft fabric. It nicked the skin, leave a few droplets of red in its path. The other villain, who was free, grabbed his chin forcefully, tilting his head painfully to the side. The smell of the now approaching man was foul and disgusting; it became worse when a mouth enclosed upon his, forcing entry. He finally got back to tue present, out of his state of paralysis.

 

'Hmmmmft...Ah!'

 

A wet appendage pushed past his lips, to explore his wet cavern. Sloping noises were heard, his shirt was being torn apart by a slowly teasing pointy edge and all in front of his dead friend. He was afraid. The disgusting individual finally let him go as he bit the tongue probing his mouth open. The man reeled back, both his hands over his bleeding tongue.

 

' Aaaarggggggg' the guy yelled, making Merlin smile.

 

The boss smacked him for his trouble. His body was vulnerable in this position, his shock state made him gasp for air, focus all gone trying to fight off the remaining offender. His back was flat on the ground, splashing the red liquid under his frail injured body.

 

' Look..you don't want to do this..I'm...sure (tremble) whoever hired you did not want this. Just let me go, before you get hurt' he tried appealing to their sense of reason. Which was stupid, because, well they were mercenaries. He struggles ended when he was pinned by his arms by the one holding him captive. Oh no..no..no..no it was going to happen. The perverted boss leaned close to him and placed his fat hands on the hem of his pants, about to remove them.

 

The sorcerer's mind blanked. He had to think about something else. He would not let his opponent know this was affecting him.

 

An inhuman growl whispered: ' You'll see boy, I'll make you enjoy my cock like the little slut you are. With your guard dog dead, i can finally taste your sweet perky ass. All mine!' The laughter following made him cringe and close his eyes. As he thought about what the man said, a blonde haired king appeared in his mind, sad.

 

" I guess I might feel more towards Arthur than I thought" his pants loosened, his magic still building up, yet unable to get out, awaiting a trigger of some sort. " I'm just sorry I won't get to love you; not that you would have before anyways, especially not after this. You are supposed to share this moment with the one you love" he thought to himself, giving up.

 

As the leader poised his hand on his dick, his eyes turned gold, the shock gone and his magic out.

 

The vision of Arthur in his head, turned angry and yelled:

 

' Don't you give up Merlin! Fight, you're stronger than this! So...FIGHT HIM OFF YOU IDIOT!

 

'I said: GET OFF!' He screamed his blue eyes, now a fierce golden color. Vision Arthur was right, he was stronger than these bastards. He was the strongest sorcerer to ever live; there was no way he would lose his virginity to some vulgar bandit. He would fight and crawl his way out.

 

At that moment, his magic freed itself from the confine of its shell and burst out, propelling the leader off of him. The bandit holding him, fell on his ass, blocking his face from the debris flying around. Merlin propped himself on his elbows to see the damage. 

 

Flown across the opposite way of the passageway, the body impaled itself on a thick tree branch. It hanged freely on the side of the huge tree, blood dripping from its mouth and eyes open, blanked. Merlin sighed in relief, he didn't like killing, but this man had deserve it for killing gwaine.

 

"Gwaine!" He remembered. Thinking himself safe, he crawled next to the corpse. He put his hands on the throat to help him heal. He didn't care now, his magic had been revealed to the bad guys, saving Gwaine was the priority. After all, he was pretty sure Gwaine had known; especially after his heartbroken speech of acceptance.

 

'Please Gwaine, come back!' He fumbled with his thoughts to find a spell.

 

'Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle!' Nothing happened. He tried again screaming it.

 

'GESTEPE HOLE! PURHHAELE!' Still nothing. Why did he have magic, if he could not use it to save the ones he loved. Damn, his rubbish skills at healing spells.

 

" I have to get back to Camelot, tell Arthur about the bandits, about Gwaine," he thought to himself as he turned around to be face to face with the surviving mercenary. He didn't have time to use his magic, before he got hit across the head with a baton, knocking him flat out, unconscious and to the mercy of the gross man.

 

The man took the baton, raising it in the air to strike at merlin for a killing shot.

 

' You fucking piece of shit wasn't worth it! I'll kill ya for what ya done, mission be damned!Good night darlin'' 

 

Suddenly, his stick flew out of his hands, out his reach.

 

'What the-' he proclaimed, but not before sighting something he defenitly did not want to piss off. His face blanched at the view.

 

' This is not what it looks like! I...We got him, like you asked, I wanted to make sure he was unconscious. Please, I beg -' he was cut short when his neck turned backwards, snapping it. He fell limp on the floor, a look of horror in his face.

 

A feminine call, yet full of evil intent, projected itself, chuckling in the dark

 

' Shut your mouth! Spare me the semantics. One boy, Arthur's servant, untouched; it's all I asked. He was mine to torture. Look at what you've done' the figure looked at the bloody mess, pleased 'At least, their incompetence got them killed, one loose end gone '

 

The shadow stepped forward into the light of the now high moon. She shadowed the young body on the floor, bruised. She sighed, a bit angered and amused at the sight. She kicked Gwaine's corpse out of her way like garbage. All of Arthur's knight would soon be reunited with this one.

 

 

' Well, Well. I believe when you want something done properly, you do it yourself.'

 

Morgana's beautiful face lit in the light as she crouched next to her ex friend. She smiled softly at the sight. She could not wait for her plan for revenge against Arthur begin. Merlin would be the first step; they had a score to settle. Arthur's demise and death was her ultimate goal, though Merlin's capture was an added bonus to vent her frustrations.

 

' Now, let the fun begin!' She chuckled darkly, waiting for Camelot's downfall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats it for now. Poor Gwaine, I like Gwaine, sadly he had to go. Hopefully Morgana won't be too hard on little Merlin. Thanks for kudos and comme ts. They are appreciated! More chapters are coming. 
> 
> By the way the spell used on gwaine, is taken from merlin wiki, its a healing spell


	7. To need what you can not have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week. ARTHUR cannot do his own chores to save his own life, Gwen is wiser than we know and sex will make things awkward. Thats it folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we sadly do not own the characters or the story, they are the property of bbc studios and its writersof the merlin series. Anything portrayed in this story is fictional and absed on the original story of bbc merlin. Thanks to its creators and bbc for creating awesomeness!
> 
> This one has a little scene with sexual content, reader advised. M/f, mention of slash. Enjoy the read for those who enjoy this story!

Chapter 7: to need what you cannot have

 

Author's note: Sexual content ahead, male/female, mentioning of slash male x male. If not your thing, turn back and skip the middle part to the next chapter please.

 

It had been an eventful day for King Arthur. As much as he hated admitting it; he needed Merlin. Arthur laid in bed, alone, thinking. Remembering council meetings, writing speeches, dressing up for the day and training activities had gone horrible. He was stubborn, just to prove his point. In the end, all it proved was that Merlin' s presence was needed. Merlin was right, damn him and his stupid, yet smart thinking. Lucky, Georges had taken care of cleaning the stables and his armor and Gwen had helped him with his duties, which he usually left to Merlin. 

 

Thinking of it, Merlin and Gwaine still did not make it back home yet. Perhaps they were drunk at the tavern already, sharing intimate moments.

 

He had to stop coming back to that image. It was their business. Yet, "why do I feel such anger thinking about them together" he reflected on staring at the ceiling. Pulling at his silky blond hair, he was even more confused. He had Gwen, he loved her. Perhaps, not as much as your servant, his mind replied. He really should get some sleep. "Arggg... Just close your eyes Arthur..." he kept turning in his bed, too warm, too cold, he didn't know. His sore, tense body did not help either. He was exhausted."Damn you Merlin, let me rest!" He yelled in his big head. Maybe his chosen clothes were not fit for such warm weather, even at night. In reality, he had picked at random: a woolen red pair of trousers, golden colored bunny briefs and a white linen shirt . He had no clue what to wear for bed, Merlin usually took care of that, leaving the change of clothes on the huge bed near his fluffy pillows.

 

Deep in thoughts, eyes shut; he did not register the warm smooth body that slipped past his duvet, into his large king size bed, flushed against him. Gwen smiled sweetly at her husband.

 

'Guinevere!' He said

 

' Hello Arthur' she replied. She sounded tired.

 

' Is there something the matter, my Queen?' 

 

He turned to the side to gaze into her huge brownish eyes, full of love. A sudden pang of guilt travelled through his core.

 

' Does a wife need a reason to join her husband in bed?' She asked, teasingly.

 

'Oh! Sorry Guinevere, I guess my thoughts are somewhere else tonight. I am happy by your presence beside me tonight; it's refreshing in fact.' He honestly believed. Gwen had this ability to make you forget your troubles and calm your soul. He was really glad she was always there for him. She made a very wise Queen. " She deserves so much better than me; a husband who would love her as much equally." He came to realize.

 

But lately, since merlin and he had that fight, that did not seem to hold true for his case anymore. His manservant occupied most of his headspace, he felt things one married man should not feel about another person, a male one at that.

 

' It's alright Arthur' she giggled lightly ' I was only lightening the mood a bit, I know you're worried about Merlin, I am too'

 

He flushed at the mention of Merlin's name. He could not let his concern show.

 

'Me? Worried about the idiot? You must be blind Guinevere. I'm not worried, just irritated by this morning altercation is all. He'll come back, he always does...' He said, his clear blue eyes avoiding the brown ones of his Queen.

 

'Pretend all you want Arthur, but I know you just as well as Merlin does.' She grabbed his warm calloused left hand under the covers in comfort. There it was! She knew him too well, no point in hiding it now.

 

' Fine. You're correct. I missed him today, I wish to make up for what happened, but it seems he is adamant on keeping his distance from me. And he's good, because I'm the King, there's no way to avoid me forever, but I guess he did.' He received a light squeeze, he squeezed back, sharing a rare smile to Gwen.

 

' Merlin is my friend too Arthur. He needs his space to deal with what occurred. He literally worships the ground you walk on' 

 

Arthur looked like a deer stuck in headlights. Not fully trusting her words. " Merlin insults him all the time and complains about everything, surely she didn't mean what she said. Her eyes, though, confirmed her insinuations.

 

His Queen muffled a little laugh at his expression. ' Come one Arthur, you must have realized? He follows you everywhere, like a puppy; it's kind of endearing. He would not leave your side, I believe that. So should you! She scolded him lightheartedly, encouraging him to have faith in his bond with his manservant. 

 

She was not stupid, she was aware of their feelings for each other; only they were too slow to realize it themselves. She was not sure if her husband had any physical attachment, but love; it was definitely there. She learned to live with it long before she became Queen of Camelot. It had hurt, she felt betrayed because denied any attachment to her friend, and said that his heart only belonged to her. She just learned to share, she guessed. Her boys were stubborn like that; if they were happy, then she would be too. 

 

Arthur analysed the situation. His wife didn't look shocked or disgusted by his bromance, which he thought was a good sign. Merlin was special. He was the only one treating him like a regular person, not always like a royal to fear. His presence had shaped him for the better; made him a better ruler than his father. The way he felt was like he had been around Gwen. He loved Merlin. There he admitted it. He wouldn't know what to do without him; without his wisdom, his caring. But what kind of love was it? Was he even interested sexually in his male friend. His manservant had seen him naked plenty of time due to his chores, but never Arthur. He sighed

 

"Why couldn't I have a regular love life? Merlin had to screw everything up and made me love his cheeky self, big ears...Ahhh! I need to relax, Gwen soothable soul would calm him' he believed. She was wonderful like that.

 

'Arthur? You still there my love?' She smiled warmly, with her hand on on his cheek to bring him back out of his reverie. Startled, Arthur fastly replied

 

' Yes, Yes. I'm a sorry excuse of a husband on this day, my lady.' She nodded in understanding, while he touched her delicate fingers with his own thicker ones, smiling, forgetting his troubles ' I sincerely hope my lady will find it in her heart to forgive me, hmm' kissing the side of her round face. She laughed

 

' I'm sure I can think of something, my dear. But first, since we are finally alone how about we spend some quality time before i retire to my own chambers, hmm?'

 

' What do you have in mind, Guinevere? Just remember that I'm quite beat; there was no miracle manservant to attend to my training bruises and sore muscles' Bringing their faces closer, they shared an intense look. They still loved each other greatly, and Arthur always did like his wife's ideas in bed and in Council meetings, but he did not feel like moving, just relax in the capable hands of his wife.

 

 

She shushed him, turning him onto his large back, anchoring it in the comfy mattress, while wearing not much of anything besides a transparent silk green night gown.

 

'Wow, you look magnificent as usual' he complimented with a low whistle, letting himself be pampered by her feminine touch.

 

' Flattery will get you nowhere mister' she chuckled moving behind him, her lean back touching the headpiece of the large baldakin bed. Gripping his tense shoulders in a firm grip, making him gasp then melting in her grasp, his eyes closed ' Let me release all that tension and worry out of your body, alright?'

 

'Hmmmm' he hummed his satisfaction, letting himself let go into nothingness, enjoying the touch.

 

Aside from their heavy breathing, the rustling of sheets under the fine woman's weight and the pressure on her husband's cut shoulders from her strong arms. Arthur did not say a word and focused on the attention that his body deserved after so much stress. Guinevere's felt heavenly on his hot sweaty chest, soaking his shirt. The lady Gwen glimpse at the sight of her King, so relax and yet demonstrating such vulnerability. It made him less like a robot, but underlined his humanity and his burden. 

 

Taking advantage of this rare moment of intimacy they rarely were privy to these days, she slide her long fingers along his manly, yet light haired chest, following the path towards his royal package. He was so out of it, moaning at the relief he felt at where the knots were. The endorphin was doing its job. He looked at peace. Gwen had to admit it felt nice for once not to have Merlin around or anyone else. After all, she still had cause to be jealous of their time together and their proximity. It was her time with him, so she would make it worth it.

 

'Hmmm..god...that feels nice Guinevere, your hands feel wonderful' He whispered his eyes still tightly shut, barely stopping moan when her knuckles hit a knot near his scapulas. Gwen loved touching his broad chest, fingers making their ways to inside his pants while fumbling sometimes with his nipples. His body was flushed. Heart rate elevated, skin sweating and body temperature building. Arthur was in heaven, perhaps sleep would claim him early. The shoulder massage was elevating his comfort, rendering him unaware of his love's intentions. 

 

' That's it dear, you deserve pampering once in a while you concentrate on the feeling of my feminine hands on your warm skin' she laid a kiss on his forehead as she continued lower with her ministrations. She lowered her aroused body on his, so she could lay kisses from top to bottom in one slow motion. Wet smacking sounds loud, Guinevere became even more moist inside. She grinded her wet pussy against his clothed thigh, excited. She reached for the hem of his pants to rip them off slowly, while she leaned in his personal space to become intimate with his royal prick. His eyes fluttered open when she took his hard cock right to the back of her throat in one swift motion. The relaxation had made him react to the attentions he was receiving, but he had not planned on it being taken care of. With all that happened, he was not in the mood. His big arm shot out to stop the movement of her eager mouth.

 

' Gwen! I..stop... I don't want you to feel obligated to do this. I don't...' He was cut off by a slurping sound. His hips had a mind of its own. Gwen looked at his confused, tired face.

 

'Ah...hmmmm' Damn her skills, he thought

 

' I know what you need, so please, shut up and focus on what I'm doing to your long glistening prick instead my King' She said seductively as she kept stroking his shaft with one hand while the other played gently with balls. 

 

" Might as well relax and enjoy the rìde...Damn, her tongue feels good" he said to himself. 

 

He trusted his hips faster, choking her on his girth a few time, but kept going at the same pace. His blue orbs threatened to close, when she gave a good suck, sending shivers in his sex. He was close, when everything changed. No.no.no no no.....! His eyes grew in size and perhaps his wet prick too, when he noticed his wife's image morph into someone else.

 

Long curly loose brown hair retracted back to short back and thick. Brown stare became ocean blue. Curves turned to skinny and finally; the coup de grace: his woman's feminine round facial features turned to high cutted cheek bones, small soft lips to rough ones and the appearance of a gaze so intense and full of loyalty, that it almost made him come. His mind was twisting things

 

" I should see my devoted wife fellating, yet it is Merlin's gorgeous lips that engulfs my cock in his waiting mouth, hollowing his cheeks, sucking the air out like his life depended on it" he realized his downstairs brain loved that switch a bit too much. He could not stop the words coming from his mouth as he gripped hair and controlled the rhythm, trusting forcefully; knowing merlin would enjoy that. He smiled as he closed his eyes again, moaning, revelling in the imagery of his manservant swallowing him like a pro and humping his legs like a bitch in heat.

 

' Fuck...yeah..( thrust) you were made to have my cock in your mouth' 

 

He was euphoric, lost in fantasy and very close to cum. A few more gurgles and gagging noises from below had him cumming all over Merlin's shocked face, coated with streams of sticky cum or so he thought.

 

' I'M ..GOD..I'M Cumming...Merlin! ...' he cried aloud, coming down from his euphoric state, losing to the surrounding darkness. The hand gripping the long hair touched a drop of drying semen to memorize this moment, before falling asleep. In a low whisper, he said 'You're a sight to behold Merlìn....hmmfop ura..lright...' a little tear glowed near his closed eyes ' Where are...u.Don..lea..me'

 

Gwen could not hold back her tears this time...Arthur had thought of Merlin this whole time. As much as she loved them both, she had to take a little step back to ponder on the happenings of the night. She got out of bed, bent down to still kiss him goodnight, pulling the covers over his sleeping form.

 

The strong Queen elevated her forearm, taking away with her crocodile tears, leaving her soft cheeks a little red. The royal door to the King's room creaked open letting its last awake occupant drag herself to her own lonely chambers, leaving a very dreamless King, unburden and quite happy for the very first time she had known him.

 

Reflecting on it on her way to sleep, they were both stronger together and weaker apart; even heartbroken, she would be a fool to go against such strong forces. It felt like they were meant to be; like they shared a destiny to become part of a legend, time itself.

 

A few hours later during the night, alone once again, tired worried eyes glanced throught the large framed glass window, into the starless sky, outlying the full moon in all its brightness and shape. 

 

As a fleeting sorrowful and dreadful feeling passed through his own soul, fists clenched tightly against his own lighted tan skin, the young King asked in barely a whisper: Merlin...Come back to me...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week shall be another chapter
> 
> What do you guys think so far ;) Thanks for leaving kudos and comments if you like. Til next time with what happened with merlin!


	8. Forceful encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Merlin is in a bad situation, Morgana has a new pet and we will find that frustrated women are devious. Hope this chapter will be good for ya guys. There is also a bit more action, development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg another chapter written. Actually, it was written 15 days ago before chapter6 and 7 . I enjoyed writing this part. We are getting to the hard stuff. Enjoy the read,damn i like morgana, but its due to the amazing work of katie mcgrath actually ahah.

Chapter 8: Forceful Encounter

 

 

 

Internal Merlin thoughts = "...." in italics

Talking= '....'

 

In the middle of a dark forest west of Camelot, a hovel hid under roots of huge trees and bushes covered by a thick mist surrounding its location. Among this dreadful looking place, a frail looking Merlin lay hanging from the cracked ceiling made of what seemed like dirt and concrete. It looked like he was badly bruised from his fight. Merlin, yet unconscious, was the only living thing that stood in the centre of this weird looking house. 

 

The silence of the room was deafening, and only the ragged breathing of the sorcerer made the room seem alive. The room couldn't be made for more than 1 or 2 people, and it was quite dark; aside from the glimmer of the worned out candles held on the brick wall full of intertwined wines. One thing was for sure, it was a really low step for the sorceress to sink to and Merlin was in deep trouble.

 

After what seemed like hours, Merlin slowly cracked his eyes open. The blood that still flowed from his head wound still hurt, making it hard to focus on his surroundings. Luckily for him, it was so lightly lit that at least, it didn't hurt his vision and didn't make his head throb more.

 

From what he could tell by the lack of windows and the poor state of the place, it looked abandoned and would be impossible to reach unless you knew what to look for. He didn't even remember how he got there, and where was Gwaine? His heart started to pace faster with worry for his friend; he hoped to god that he was still alive. One thing was for sure; Merlin had to find a way to escape without exposing his magic. 

 

Could he stand what the witch had in store for him, well that was another matter. 'I have to be strong for Camelot and Arthur, she won't get a thing from me, that's for sure' thought Merlin confidently, still looking around to find a way to get those bothersome chains and ropes off of him.

 

' Look who decided to join us' Came a feminine voice from the shadows.

 

'Morgana' he said glaring at the evil sorceress, clenching his teeth.

 

' In the flesh! Although, it's certainly not because of you, isn't Merlin?' She spat at him as he grunted at her words. 

 

'It is not like you gave me any choice Morgana. You chose this; you sided agains t Arthur!' He replied angrily trying to move his chained body a bit forward his kidnapper. His arms were starting to get numb. 'I had to do something to stop you; you know the laws for what you have done to Camelot, to Arthur!'

 

Merlin still couldn't believe how she came to be this vengeful and remorseful woman. She used to be so nice and caring; and now looking at her he felt only disappointment.

 

Morgana walked around Merlin tauntingly, staring him down showing all her anger through her eyes. Her state of dress shocked Merlin. He laughed internally at her appearance; she must be so frustrated right now. 'How far away of a princess could she be?' He thought as he looked at her. 

 

Her long black hair was dishevelled and dirty; leaves and dirt, and 'was that blood?' He noted, remained making her look so far from a Queen. Her face looked paler than usual, dark circles created by lack of good sleep were present and her smooth delicate features were graced with little scars, signs of wear as well as dirt from bad housing furniture no doubt. She looked thinner than before and that was saying something; she was already a sight for sore eyes before, but even now Merlin had to admit she was still gorgeous in a ' I am crazy skinny vengeful witch look.'. 

 

Finally getting near him, she grabbed Merlin's face forcefully, digging her long nails into Merlin's cheekbones; making him wince at the pain and the sight of more blood on his already battered face. Analyzing his situation, he didn't really know what to expect and that is what he feared more.

 

'You can blame this on me all you want' she said closer to his face now ' but we all know who's fault it is I am here in this dump!'

 

She pushed him away with the small hand holding him by his face. The chains followed his body's movement, throwing him backwards and dangling him left and right. 'It hurts' Merlin noticed as his wrists were being shafted by the ropes. The skin was an angry red, dry blood still present along with scratches that would definitely leave marks. It burned like crazy. 

 

'Arg...hmf' he said. Morgana looked at him gleefully as his face contorted with pain.

 

He was getting light headed. His injuries were not getting better, and he was dehydrated. 

 

"I need to stay awake, there is no telling what she will do to me if I pass out." He thought "Hopefully, it will give time to Arthur to find me... That is if he wants to." 

 

He reminded himself of this morning, or was it yesterday morning. He could not tell the time. Thinking about this made him more depressed, thus helping Morgana win, which could not happen! He had to be strong and withstand this without his magic helping him. She would surely kill him if she knew the truth, or use it against him. He had to buy himself some time.

 

'What do you want from me Morgana? Surely its not to braid your hair.' He said, regretting it as he noticed her smile fell from her visage. "Great going Merlin, make her angrier! Perhaps Gaius was right saying I have a death wish. Regardless, my mouth is my only weapon right now" He surrendered the idea that he come away from this unscattered.

 

' You think you're so clever, don't you?' 

 

' I like to think so, yeah.' He smiled in response.

 

Morgana decided then to humour him. She sat in a small dusty linen padded chair, luckily strong enough to withstand her small weight and looked at him with amusement. 

 

'Oh Merlin!' She chuckled 'You really think I'm stupid enough to tell you my plan? Like that ever worked for anyone before. So please, don't insult me; after all, remember who holds your life in her hands' She smirked at him, her long fingers playing through her hair seductively. 

 

' So what, you'll just keep me here for all eternity? You really don't want to keep me here Morgana' he mumbled on, trying to steady his footing on the ground to avoid moving 'Arthur's annoyed at me after 5 seconds, and you know how he is. I really doubt you'll fare better, so why not let me go before I talk your ears off?' He tempted faith, there was no chance she'd go for that. 

 

'Damn these ropes...they won't budge!' He thought as he still tried to get his hands free. "Any Magic is useless, since she would feel it right away" he came to a conclusion.

 

'No worries, I am sure we will find a better use for that big mouth of yours ' The witch replied nonchalantly in his direction. Knowing something he didn't, maybe?

 

"What is that supposed to mean?'

 

' In the meantime, why don't you relax and enjoy your stay. Sadly, it's not a 4 star inn, but what can I say, you know how it is. So ponder on the reason you're here if that amuses you, but try to last the night so we can play again tomorrow.' She got up, dismissed his presence and decided to add a few more lined for effect before leaving him alone in complete darkness 

 

'After all, I still have so much to do : a castle to conquer, a throne to claim, people to threaten, you know!' Waving her hand like they were like the usual things to do. Before leaving, she glanced at him to his anguish and confusion. Satisfied, she said: 'See you!' And magically, through a flick of the wrist, extinguished all the candles remaining, thus leaving silence, a stunned Merlin and a few suspicious noises outside behind her. Merlin was flabbergasted; his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water at the events that transpired in front of him. A few minutes of silence in complete darkness passed by before Merlin regained his senses.

 

' Morgana?....MORGANA!?.. You're just ....going to leave me there? Really?' Said Merlin raising his voice trying to make himself be heard. 

 

Still more silence....

 

And more....

 

"Great!" He sighed, exasperated as he closed his tired eyes, finally getting some rest.

 

*********************************************

 

In the dread of the night, close to the gates of Camelot. A hooded figure, holding a small leather bound booklet, hides waiting near the large trees of the entrance of the King's castle. Noting the positions of the guards, it looked impossible for the shadowy figure to pass on the other side of the large metallic gates. Guards held their post, unaware of the danger that was approaching. 

 

Through the hidden mist that appeared out of nowhere, a feminine figure made it close to the entry. Her arm shot forward straight ahead and her delicate hand opened wide with nothing to protect her from the heavy armored gatekeepers.

 

The guards waived their swords in front of them to defend themselves from this mysterious intruder 

 

'HALT! WHO GOES THERE! No one is allowed -'

 

'Swefe nu' whispered softly the lady in the dark velvet cape as the guards abruptly stopped their sentence to slowly fall in a peaceful sleep, not to disturb anyone. Only the sound of their weapons echoed through the starless night.

 

The hooded figure exited the inside of the gates to meet the benefactor of his escape. Close to the dark deformed tree almost enclosing the gates, the hooded man lowered down his hood to reveal himself. He was a knight in Arthur's army, not as close to him as the Knights of the round table, but close enough to be able to get the information needed what she needed from this worthless King. Men were so gullible, they were such easy prey to manipulation. 

 

Sir Harold used to be infatuated with her when she lived as the King's ward, so he was easily swayed to her side. Of course, she didn't really care about the man, but love is a sentiment found on the losing side and so easily usable. The fact that he hated arthur's manservant had just been a bonus. It was time to get what she wanted as she revealed herself to be the evil witch Morgana.

 

'Have you got what I asked of you' she asked placing a light touch of her hand to his shoulder. Urg, he was such a pathetic man, but useful nonetheless.

 

Bowing, he said: 'Yes, milady' showing her the small journal. ' It has all the information you need. I believe the boy is the key to destroy Arthur and have you as the rightful Queen of Camelot'

 

' I would remind you Sir harold that you serve me, therefore you DO NOT tell me what I SHOULD DO!! IS THAT CLEAR?' She raised her voice clearly scaring the young man, making her magic flare with anger. She had to calm herself; he was no good to her dead. Real strong men were so hard to come by these days. So far, only the worthless Merlin had manage to defy her and make her insides burn. He was far from what you would call strong muscles either, which once again surprised her. Now, to the task at hand.

 

' Yes... I understand! It won't happen again. I only wished to repeat the greatness of such an amazing feat' he said bowing once last time.

 

Straightening up his posture, he showed the notes to the lady with shaky hands.

 

'Here is what you asked, my lady. Hope they will serve you well.' He said looking into her beautiful green eyes, hoping to please her. He opened the book in front her for Morgana to witness. What she saw pleased her; perhaps she was wrong about him. Regardless, she had what it took to plunge Camelot and her dear step brother into Chaos. Whatever was in the book, Merlin would regret meeting her. 

 

Inside her black cloak, her hand teached for a piece of old parchment. She began chanting words from the Old tongue, softly and surely.

 

 "Write þás gelicnesse ond afæstne þa þæm clute þa" 

 

Suddenly, her eyes glowed gold, surprising Sir Harold as the pages from his notes were writing themselves on the piece of yellow paper. It looked like an exact copy of what the soldier wrote.

 

' You have done well, Sir Harold! This gives me more than I needed, perhaps you will be able to join me in the fun.' She smirked, thinking of something 'I'm sure you can't wait to let my precious prisoner know how much you like him.' He acquiescent a licious smile marking his rough features.

 

' It would my pleasure to be at your side, Lady Morgana. It is time the boy learns his place; and it certainly not by a king's side' he said gritting his teeth, chuckling darkly with a hint of resentment against Arthur.

 

She put the copied notes into her cloak and advanced seductively towards the bearded man in front of her. She could not stay any longer; there was a pathetic lump of meat hanging in her hovel waiting for her devious attention, so she had to rest for the remainder of the night. She licked her luscious wet lips at the possibilities. For now, she had to bid farewell to her little clueless toy.

 

Her toy took joy in seeing her lips licked, and even more so when she approached him, leaving a chaste kiss on the corner of his slightly hairy mouth.

 

'I have to get back; staying in these parts is spelling trouble for my carefully laid plans. Your cover could be blown, my love. Just remember, Arthur deserves this pain and loss for putting a servant above his station, therefore letting you and his knights down. I will call on you when the moon is to its brightest and highest; be ready...' she said evil

 

Dramatically, as the wind changed direction, blowing her black velvet cape into the sky, she adjusted her heavy hood over her glowing eyes leaving the knight behind her. Her back turned to Camelot, like a slow promise to come back, she softly chuckled to herself; only her devious smile left reflected by the rays of the full moon.

 

*******************************

 

After travelling throughout the woods at night all alone, a small wooden door made itself visible to the Evil Witch, allowing her some rest. After all, torturing, killing and plan making were high density tasks. ???SUCH TIRESOME TASKS???

 

Getting off her brown mare, she stepped down in the dirt. Ignoring the state of her wrinkled ripped dress and her dirty shoes, she pushed the door open. She threw her cloak on the cracked floor and went to check on her latest victim, to bring better dreams. Her place was small, but Merlin's limp body was still hidden from her sight by a brick wall. She'd have to move him if she wanted to play with him later.

 

She slowly made her way to the center of the room where he lay sleeping. She raised her hand towards his worned out face to leave one of her slim finger graze his cheek seductively. Soon, this fool will feel the real meaning of pain.

 

Morgana then moved her still finger to slip a speck of dried blood on it to bring it up to her waiting mouth. As she turned away from her just dessert to head to bed, she said aloud, grinning:

 

'Better be prepared Merlin, because: There. Will. Be. A. RECKONING,!'

 

THe end

 

Swefe nu= sleeping spell

 

P.s. i admit i took my inspiration and line from from hannibal. This show is also just awesome!

 

 

' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for mow. What did you guys think? I might take a break from writing this story. I dont know how to continue and i wanna write a atlantis bbc fic or hannibal in the meaning. Enjoy the holidays peeps and see on the new year hopefully if i continue the story.


	9. Battle of Wills and Promise of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, on this chapter: Pain will be delivered. Morgana likes to be a bitch to Merlin and Arthur has horrible fashion sense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go....Sadly, it took a while since I lost everything in my tablet, so I had to rewrite it. hope you again this short chapter. More will come soon! enjoy adn thanks for the kudos, comments and love you guys!

 

_Disclaimer: I do not make this story for profit, only to entertain. These character and serie (merlin) is the property of the BBC studio and its writers._

  
  


**Chapter 9: Battle of wills and promise of pain**

'Wake up pet!'. A splash of cold water came in contact with his marred skin, startling him awake. Morgana's big evil smile greeted him out of unconsciousness as his eyes adjusted to the view. It was a rare thing, but she did look better this morning. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing for him. Only Morgana would find torture a good day's work and some great thing to sleep to.'It's time to play!' She added

 

'Hmm. Woa.. Good morning to you too Morgana!' He grunted, now fully awake ' Guess those manners got left behind with your title, yeah?' He was rewarded with a hard slap to the face, snapping his head to the right with such force that he's still recovering body moved along. " Ouch!" He thought; he had enough been slapped around. Yet, he had to be strong; he would not let a sound of pain out to let her have satisfaction.

 

'That was a warning' she scolded him like he was a child. She enjoys this! 'Now, before i get to the fun, let's have a little chat between friends...' She sat in the same little chair as yesterday,comfortably, revelling in the power she held over him.

 

'We're not friends Morgana. You lost that right once you threatened Arthur' he glared at her. Her face flinched at Arthur's name and she rolled her eye.

 

'Arthur...Arthur...Arthur... you sound like a broken record! Don't you get tired of following someone who won't even give you the time of day' she explained faking concern.

 

' No, I don't, you know why?; because Arthur' emphasizing on the word Arthur ' is a better person than you will ever be. He cares about me, even if he acts like a prat most of the time. He'll send a search party the minute I don't show up with his royal breakfast. Merlin had enough of her attempt to hurt him, trying to shake his faith in his King. Surely, she knows our bond is stronger than that", he thought "he will realize I'm gone".

 

She didn't say anything and simply looked at him intensely. Making her mind about something, she got up, moving her long strand of hair out of her face to march before her hanging prisoner. She then circled around him, curious.

 

'Alright, I'll humour you. If your beloved Arthur cares so much about his manservant, where is he? It's been a day, and no one has come to enquire about your disappearance. Face it, my dear, he forgot about you and doesn't want you to come back. Who would need you anyways, he has no use for you; except maybe making you clean his dirty socks. And even then, I'm sure he believes you too stupid for such a simple chore. Poor little useless Merlin...' She taunted. Merlin's eyes told her everything. They showed the truth in her words as she revealed what sir Harold had told her about that morning. She smiled at his anguish, and hopefully, the rumours that Arthur cared for his foolish servant would bring her step brother closer to Death, and Merlin closer to despair.

 

'You think you matter to him, but the truth is; Arthur is a selfish man, he will toss you aside without a moment's thought the minute you become a liability. '

 

She stopped to pat his head softly, in a semblance of love when she noticed a glint of sadness in his blue eyes 'Oh..Poor thing... Did you expect him to come for you? Because, I can assure you he will not.'She paused for effect enjoying the confusion on his face as he thought " Where is she going with this? How does she know, he won't ". He tried to jerk away from her touch, showing her he still had some fight in him. She brought her delicate face closer to him, he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

 

' You look confused pet. Don't you know walls have ears? Being a powerful high priestess of the Old Religion, there's nothing I am not aware of.' Hand lingering on his cheek, looking at his slightly open mouth, she whispered close to his ear, smelling the fear his struggles brought 'Not everyone agrees with Arthur, therefore it is not too hard to think I can convince men that I am a better Queen. You will find that I can be very... persuasive when I want to.' She lets go and backs away. 'It's sad really, Arthur will find his reign quite a short one, hmm?'

 

'He'll fight for his kingdom and its people. Your acolyte is a fool if he sides with you Morgana' He defended still too close for comfort. He did not like Morgana that close to him, he felt his intimacy penetrated.

 

'You're so naive, Merlin! After all, to him, you're just a useless servant, a nobody, definitely not people; and who would want that around? Arthur has such a way with words, it's a wonder you haven't left yet. I would treat you so much better, my dear...' Her hand going down his hair to lightly touch his big ears as a show of affection. She knew she had him listening now by the look of uncertainty that plagued his face. She continued to invade his personal space; she liked to see him squirm.

 

He froze at her words he knew to be true. His friend did slap him and said those hurtful words before. He remembered the pain he felt; feeling so useless and unwanted. Analysing the witch's words: "Wasn't that what Arthur told him before?" He thought " that he was useless and didn't need him around, because who would want poor servant Merlin as a friend! "

 

It was hard to concentrate with her teasing fingers moving down to his ripped open shirt, where his hairless chest lay under. He didn't like to be touched by her, her magical aura clashed against his in a bad way. His magic boiled inside his veins, begging to be let out. The pressure of his magic was too much, making his emotions lash out at the Witch. He tried not to let it show that her words had rattled and affected him.

 

Their relationship was a sore subject, especially now. He was sure Arthur wished for him to stay in Camelot. The young sorcerer was confident that he liked him, regardless of the words spoken. Gaius was right: they did fight and bicker like an old couple. They would get over this, once he was brought back home safely. He had to stay positive.

 

'Stop spouting lies! I won't let you kill him. You redirect your anger at me all you want and do what you want to me, but don't you dare touch him!' He replied as he renewed his struggles to get away from her ill touch. He felt sick.

 

'Big words for such a small man' the witch said eyeing suggestively his crotch; her hand still caressing his smooth bruised skin behind his shirt. ' Get it through your thick skull, Pet, your loyalty is wasted on him; he will leave you to rot in here like the useless, idiot, stu-'

 

He had heard enough' YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US!' He screamed, following her gaze. He startled her, making her eyes squint at his accusations. 'WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT FRIENDSHIP AND LOYALTY? You're so focused on yourself and your revenge against Camelot that you forget the original goal you set out to do in the first place. If you ever want magic back to the land, it’s not by killing innocent people.’ He paused for effect, enjoying the look of rage on her face. ’The way I see it Morgana; for as long as Arthur and I are here, you will never get the loyalty you wish for. Arthur is the Once and Future King and you are noth -’

 

Morgana’s hand shot forward and suddenly he could not keep going. No air.

 

‘ SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU THINK YOURSELF SO SMART AND TALK ABOUT LOYALTY WHEN YOU’RE THE ONE WHO POISONED ME WHEN I TRUSTED YOU! YOU HYPOCRITE!’ as she grew angrier, her magic squeezed the life more out of Merlin by the minute. As much as she wanted him to die right this moment; his existence is meant to be painful at her side. He would feel what she felt all her life, this didn’t mean she could not enjoy his pathetic struggles.

 

Merlin started to panic. Surely, she would not let him die like this. His airways were blocked by an invisible force; Morgana’s magic from the looks of it. He was powerless. His eyes were watering up due to the building pressure. His face reddened; and without the air flowing to his brain he felt faint and unfocused. At this rate, she would kill him and what an horrible way to go he thought. Saliva ran on the side of his mouth; he was choking and close to unconsciousness, until it all stopped.

 

‘ Don’t say I’ve never being merciful, pet. Catch your breath, you will need it’ She turned as if nothing had ever happened, grinning.

 

Her smile was making Merlin sick. The Morgana he knew was long gone and what was left was a bitter angry woman. He knew it was partly his fault, but she is way past beyond saving now. As she reached the weak wooden shelves to get what she needed, a decorated long box, she decided to make him squirm at the unknowing.

 

‘ As much as this amuses me, I believe it is time to get ready for the main course, don’t you.’

 

Merlin did not like her implying tone. He knew he wasn’t built like the knights to withstand long torture sessions. Whatever she carried in that little box, he knew it was not good. Hopefully, someone at the castle would notice his absence and send a search party. Without looking at him, she says casually.

 

‘ I see what you’re thinking Merlin, but I can assure you that besides the dying corpses of those men, no evidence has been left behind. You should start to let go of the idea of a search party, Arthur would not send soldiers for you; not after the little argument you both had, ahaha’ she turned around with the light chest in her hands, when she glimpse at her prisoner.

 

The Witch seemed content with his new look. There was something about Merlin that made him attractive when hurt. It was like he was made to carry pain. Imagining what he would look like after today covered in blood and bruises made her excited like it never happened before. Perhaps, he would make a wonderful sex submissive. She knew that any man in that time and age could bear the thought to be humiliated sexually and dominated by a woman, even more so if the woman in question was the enemy. The images kept flowing through her head making her tongue sweep across her lips sensuously. She could not wait to test him. It was time to cut her way through him, literally.

 

What Merlin saw next, made him rethink his strategy. His fearful eyes locked on the object in the delicate hands of his captor. A beautiful, yet sharp looking blade. It looked new, and if Merlin had paid attention a bit more, he would have noticed that it was the blade that Arthur had given to Morgana for her birthday. Morgana must have seen his troubled look, because she approached him slowly, moving the sharp knife in all its angles.

 

‘ Ah! You remember this, I’m glad. After all this time, I kept it for a special occasion. Who would have thought it would be our tragic reunion.’ Merlin gulped when the cool metal touched his bruised cheeks. He hissed at the feel.

 

‘ Morgana...You don’t have to do this..’ He muttered to her since her ears were really close to his lips. This sudden closeness made him uneasy. The blade danced on his warm fevered skin up to his dry cracked lips, cutting lightly through the skin, leaving blood on its trail.

 

‘Ouch’ he winced in surprise.

 

‘Ohhh! Don’t be such a wimp, it’s only a small cut.’ She was mesmerized so much by his anguish that she couldn’t help herself. Merlin looked away in defense, but couldn’t move much due to his predicament and the knife moving down to his open chest area, teasingly. She posed her moist lips to his softly, tasting iron on her tongue. Merlin was startled. ‘ What is she playing at?’ He thought in shock. As much as he would have liked that in the past, this was not what he wanted. He wanted Arthur, not his vile step-sister. the thought almost made him cry.

 

It was like time had stopped. Silence reigned in the small abandoned hovel; only their shallow breathing sound and the smack of their lips could be heard. Morgana opened slightly her green eyes to look at Merlin’s hurtful expression and nothing could have roused her more. His eyes were shut tight, angrily, with a little tear in the corner of his right eye. This caused her kiss to become more forceful and dominating, all bites and licks, enjoying his pain and the blood now valsing in her mouth. Merlin tried to shake his head off of her, but to no avail as her left hand holding the back of his head was unrelenting.

 

After a few minutes, Morgana looked sated and aroused.

 

‘Well! That was….quite fun! Who knew you had it in you my Pet? Arthur doesn’t know what he’s missing, unless he did, hmm’ licking away the remainder of this intimate encounter, yet remaining still in his personal space.

 

‘Who knew you were such a bitch Morgana?’ he whispered sweetly, exhausted of this ordeal. He could only see her smile, before he felt a sharp pang in his gut. Shit! He had forgotten about her nasty weapon. He screamed in pain, while Morgana revelled in his voice.

 

‘ARGgggg! Morgana...’ He felt weaken as the red liquid soaked his shirt and his pants. His head was spinning and he was getting paler by the minute.

 

‘ I have to admit Merlin, red is really your color.’ She said proudly admiring her handy work, pulling the knife sharply out of his dying body.

 

‘ Plea...please… Mor-’ he was cut off by a long pale finger to his bleeding lip.

 

‘Sssshhh’ he shushed him like a baby. Her glare hardened when her left hand at the back of his hair yanked his black short hair back.

 

‘Now FEEL what you and your stupid Arthur made me endure! IT WAS HELL. This is only the beginning my dear.’ she let go of his hair when she finally ended her whispers in his big ears.

 

His head fell heavily, limp due to gravity and no support from his own body. He had no more strength left. Without proper food, water and good sleep, his body was shutting down. The lack of blood from his open wound had ripped the flesh from his gut, thus allowing the blood to leave.

 

Magically removing the blood stains from her dress, Morgana casually walked and sat in her chair. Seeing the life leave a mortal body was the best thing anyone could witness, that was a certain serenity. She would not let him fully die, but enough to let him know who was in charge.

 

Unfocused, Merlin allowed himself to be carried away to eternal darkness by the soft sound of an angel he thought. the only image burned in his skull was that of  Arthur sleeping comfortably next to him, keeping him warm in his present cold dark place. Little did he know, that the voice from his imagination was from his torturer.

 

‘Rest my dear, it’s far from over’ Morgana whispered softly.

 

***************************************************************

At the same time, in Camelot.

 

‘MERLIN!’ A body shot forward from bed, eyes wide open and sweat rolling down its skin.

 

A frantic King woke up with the worst feeling of his life. It felt like he had lost something precious, like another part of his soul had gone quite. He was sure now; something had happened to Merlin. He could not explain how, but he knew!

 

As he surged from his royal nest, putting on clothes as fast as he could not caring if they made sense, he came face to face with a worried Gaius and knights.

 

‘MY KING!’ Gaius started, but was cutted off by the worried King.

 

‘No time Gaius, I fear something might have happened to Merlin and Gwaine.’ the look on the physician and the knights confirmed his worst fear ‘ they never came back, did they?’

 

This time, it was Leon that spoke with a strong firm voice:

 

‘That seems to be the case, my Lord. The Guards at the gate confirmed that no one made it past the gates last night or this morning. We started to worry when Gwaine and us were to partake in a special training, which Gwaine himself instigated. He would not miss it when Ale was the prize for the winner of this training session.’

 

Arthur was not feeling well. He could not believe this. He had to find Merlin! He had to apologize for his behavior and make it right by him, He cared greatly; and if the activities of last night with Gwen was any indicator, he knew he felt something more for his friend. Without Merlin at his sides now, he didn’t have any idea where to start. He felt useless. His thoughts were interrupted by his old caretaker.

 

‘Thank you, your Majesty. My ward is everything to me, but..’ he hesitated

 

Arthur sensed this and nudged him to go on: ‘Yes Gaius?’

 

‘How did you know of this? We just received news of this now? How did you know my boy had gone missing?’ he inquired, eyebrow raised in question.

 

The young King pondered on this. He really didn’t know what to say. It would make him sound crazy and like a creep. He thought that a half truth would do.

 

‘ I..really.. don’t know… Maybe it’s one of those feelings Merlin gets everytime something goes wrong. I just knew something was not right.’

 

Gaius seemed to have accepted his response with a light smile gracing his old face. It looked like he knew Arthur was lying, but didn’t push it, in which Arthur was glad. He straightened up, and ordered his knights.

 

“Now,time was of the essence, and Merlin must be found! Leon, Elyan and Percival, go on a search patrol with Gaius and try to look for Merlin and Gwaine. They must not have gone that far from the castle. Any signs of life, I want to know! In the meantime, I shall finish the business with the counsel and hopefully I will be able to join you shortly. Dismiss!’

 

Everyone knew their mission, yet no one seemed to move from their post. Instead, they all shared looks between each other and he thinks he might have seem Gaius hide a laugh at his expense. This was getting them nowhere. Irritated he asked

 

‘What? Go! Our friend’s lives are at stake here!’ He showed them the door, out of his chambers. When they all made ways to the door, one flushed Elyan pointed to his clothes.

 

‘We understand my Lord. But, I would suggest finding better clothes than these’ he pointed to his horrible fashion sense. Arthur looked down, ashamed. He didn’t take the time to look at what he grabbed when he got out of bed. Elyan went on ‘ I doubt the council would find you very….Kingly.’

 

And then, he found himself alone.

 

He sighed. He hoped he could find Merlin and fast, otherwise not only he would suffer, but so will his fashion sense.

 

‘ Hang on Merlin! I’m coming for you!’ He mentally told himself and he changed once again to face what was to come.

 

To be continued in chapter 10...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. More pain and suffering in the next chapter! Merlin/Morgana coming, non-con and torture coming up soon. See you soon and keep the comments coming, it is nice to know what you guys thing! Happy new year!


	10. Cry from the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week in the Challenges of the heart chapter 10, Sir Harold the traitor is really an evil bastard, Percival is not as quiet and in control as we thought and a surprise character comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sooo Sorry for the late update with school, work and all, I haven't had the time to work on anything. Also, this fiction is not the only one I write. Alas, here is the chapter 10 which originally was supposed to be 11, but creative allows for changes, so enjoy the read. Keep up the updates and the comments on how you like it so far, it motivates me to write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I do not make profit out of it either. This is purely for the fans of the fandom and my creative side.

 

CHAPTER 10: Cry from the heart

A few days had passed and still no Merlin in sight. Search parties came and went on orders of the foul King; eager for news of his friend. No duty came first, except for finding clues as to where Gwaine & Merlin vanished. For now, anything could have happened. Pitiful attempts were made to implore Camelot’s King for a little rest, but were casted aside immediately with a stern stare and harsh words of ‘ Keep looking until you bring me back something’ from their frustrated, worried royal leader. So, they went night and day in search of yet another fruitless search, while Morgana’s loyal pet lead them away from the real scene and reported back with news of Arthur’s fallout.

The atmosphere was darker than usual; servants and even some Nobles felt as if something was gone. Camelot had been quiet recently; It seemed the manservant of the King had made such an impression on everyone with his lighthearted personality, that everyone who had come to know and love were sadden by the hole his disappearance created. 

The most miserable person in the Castle was the Young King Arthur. He did not sleep, he did not care enough to eat after such failures in getting results. He kept pushing his knights, his guards into patrols in hopes of shedding light on what had happened to his companion. With everything that occurred in the last few days between them, he felt guilty.

He sat, alone in the large throne room, thinking. Focused on his task like a mad man with a vengeance; only his dutiful wife Queen Guinevere had seen to his needs, trying to comfort him, but in vain. The hard line on his face showed clear signs of sleep deprivation and conviction. His straight soft blond hair was messy, hiding part of his facial features. He waited, hoped for any evidence or sign that could bring back his silly Merlin home, safe in his arms. Georges wonderful service was so unsettling to Arthur that his mood had worsen. Gwen did not know what to do beside help him as the Queen as see to the needs of the city in her husband’s stead. His state was deplorable. Yet, Arthur did not lose hope. If Merlin had thought him something, it was not to give up. Merlin would do anything in his power to save Arthur, so Arthur would do the same for him. 

Today, judging by the silence of the halls, it would not be any different than the other days, until an insistent pounding on the door interrupted his thoughts as it echoed to his sensitive ears. A bundle of his loyal knights rushed in, followed by a treacherous Harold.

‘ MY LORD, MY LORD’ exclaimed an exhausted Sir Leon. ‘ We found something near an unused entrance of Camelot, I don’t know why missed it; I thought we searched all areas’ he continued trying to catch his breath. 

Arthur’s look had suddenly change from one of fear to one of determination. He raised himself in haste from his royal chair, grabbing Excalibur from the side of the armrest, ready to depart.

‘No matters, if we are to make it in time before the sun sets, we must make haste Arthur’ added Elyan, already holding the King’s armor.

Sir Harold didn’t know how to stop this failure to rush towards that sorry excuse of a man in his lady’s clutches. He decided to stall him:

‘King Arthur, I advise against rushing into the unknown, and risking your life for only a servant. For all we know, it could be nothing, please reconsider’ he pleaded, focusing his attention on his fake concern. For a second, a murdering vibe appeared, only to disappear from Arthur’s look when he spoke with an authoritative tone, leaving no room for arguments.

‘ Merlin is a citizen of Camelot and a friend, I will not have you speak of him like that.’ he paused, and ignored the fuming traitor in front of him ‘Lead the way Sir Leon! You can explain on the way, get a servant to saddle my horse!’ Arthur told a fumbling guard near him, running out like the room was on fire.

‘ No need, your horse is ready to go, my King’ softly said Percival, the larger man of the group, heading already out the door with his mates with an eager young man following closely behind, ready to get some answer after all this nonsense. They left, horses galloping through the fields to face the horrible truth of what happened that day with Merlin and Gwaine.

**  
  
**

***************************************

When the group of men arrived at their destination, they were unable to describe the image before their eyes. All except, Sir Harold who knew exactly what had taken place here. He smirked in victory at the looks of his fellow travellers. Morgana would be proud if she could see the look of her little brother. 

‘ Oh my boy!’ exclaimed in shock Gaius.

The older man had to excuse himself from the scene. He prayed to Avalon that Merlin was not among those..those...ghosts.

The air was thick with the scent of dried blood and rotten corpses. Open dead eyes were reflecting their image back at them, when walking among the dead, literally. Dragged bodies pieces were piled on each other. Probably scavenged from the animals around. No sound. No breathing anywhere, not even the chirping of the birds. The sight was indeed macabre. Judging by the scene, no one seemed to have survived. Weapons lay impaled in chests and armors, but no sign of Merlin and Gwaine. Arthur was rooted to the spot, taking in the scene before him. The knights moved around the decaying meat of the bandits.

‘ W-What on.. earth.’ Elyan said, looking around the the field full of dead bodies laying on the ground. The grass was tainted with the blood of the fallen warriors, leaving death roaming free in the air. The knights all shared a look, and turned towards Arthur.

Since he was a young boy, the prince had been taught never to cry for anyone as ‘it was a sign of weakness’ his father had told him. But he could not stop the warm droplets leaving the corner of his eyes; they fell on their own accord. No man was worth his tears Uther repeated to him, but it seemed Merlin meant more to him than he believed. His fists turned almost blue with the pressure he put as he clenched tightly his fists in pain. His eyes closed.

Percival was the first one to dare approach his grieving friend, thus laying a strong hand on his shaking shoulders. ‘ Arthur, I am sorry;... no one could have survived this’ He had to be realistic, this had to be the work of evil magic. Arthur had to be told the truth; whatever took place here, Gwaine & Merlin stood no chance against such evil magic.

‘ No’  Shocked, all heads turned to the origin of the voice. Arthur had moved from his spot, making his way around this graveyard, determined to find evidence that could prove them wrong.

‘W-Wha-What?’ said a quiet Elyan, still coming to terms with the events.

`` Merlin is more cunning than that. He always comes back, proving us wrong defeating the odds` ` Arthur told himself, to strengthen his resolve.

‘ I said: no! Search every corpse, every corner of this area until we know if Gwaine and Merlin are.. if they are..’ He could not bring himself to say it. They dispersed in the jungle of mangled limbs to look for possible signs of life from their mates; while Sir Harold made sure no evidence was left, especially incriminating evidence against him and Morgana. The knights kept their heads down in silence in exploration of the territory.

*****************************************

Alone by himself, the bearded evil Harold peered in contempt at his Queen’s power display. He could not wait for Arthur to get what he deserved. He appeared so pathetic thought the knight. How can a fearful King demand respect when he cries like a little wimp at a worthless servant. Rage welled inside his stomach. Walking around his dead associates, he flipped the dirt in anger at the memory of the young man at the mercy of his mistress. He did not like how his master danced around the little slut. He knew that Merlin was just eager for any touch; after all, Arthur had deprived him so much. Obviously, Morgana enjoyed the fight her captive gave her; fueling a desire that he himself did not seem to bring alive in her. He would teach this slut to take what his rightfully his. Perhaps, he would be allowed to get a piece of this forbidden fruit; thus proving his worth to Morgana. As he stumbled and fell in the carcasses of the victims; he leveled his head to come face to face a severed head with facial features frozen in place in dread. ‘Ah!’ he said as he was startled by the image. Anger fresh at Arthur, he thought: ‘ How would he love to see that look on Arthur’s face as he tells him he fucked his little whore of a servant; how good he was on his knees.’ His fall drew the concern of his comrades, waiting for his acknowledgment if he was ok. He shoved the head aside roughly into the open chest cavity of another disembowelled soldier next to him. His jaw tensed at their attention, as if he was weak, like those common born rats.

‘ I’m fine, get back to the search...’ he picked himself up off the ground and abruptly stumbled on a small ripped piece of cloth embedded in the hand of the what seemed to be the leader of the bandit squad. 

Upon closer inspection, it was the boy’s. He had seen the servant wear this everywhere he went. Morgana had not wanted any clues left; and judging by the burnt flesh on the figure’s cut arm holding the soft, crisped fabric, it would point them in the direction of the Lady Morgana. With no one looking, he put the evidence away in his trousers to get rid of later. Morgana would be pleased. Her plan was working perfectly, no one suspected a thing.

As if nothing happened, he approached his King’s now suspicious glance.

‘ Is there something the matter Sir Harold?’ he inquired, seriously

‘Nothing, my lord. This place was rubbed clean of evidence, there are no signs of life. Perhaps, they fled to never come back, as a diversion. Gwaine never resected you. His attentions were always on the boy; unhealthy I say’ the fallen knight responded, almost too calmly. 

‘ You know nothing of Merlin, so do not presume that you know what he wants. He is a stubborn fool and Gwaine would not let any harm come to Merlin. So, if your search is inconclusive, perhaps your time would be better spent riding back to Camelot to warn my wife of what we found.’ Arthur ordered, expecting a reply that never came as he saw Lord Harold mount his horse and right North in fury. 

Arthur knew Lord Richard’s son, Harold, had a defiant streak. It was evident, he was not happy with the order. But the blond’s instincts screamed ‘lies’ when thinking about Harold’s motives. Harold was arrogant and too proud of himself. Arthur had no fan in Harold as he never agreed with Arthur’s reform on the knight’s code to include common born sons into the fold, such as Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine. He also was aware that Harold did not bear any attraction to Merlin; finding it disgusting that a servant would walk equal grounds with a King. 

‘What was that?’ Sir Leon asked in confusion. ‘ Is everything alright Arthur?’ 

‘It’s j-just, I have this nagging feeling there’s something not right about Sir Harold. Maybe I’m starting to become paranoid’ said Arthur.

Both his gloved hands grabbed his own head and pulled at his gold locks of hair in frustration. Where was Merlin when he needed his counsel. Percival came in from the south, at Leon’s side.

‘ I did not come across Gwaine’s or Merlin’s body’ He stated

‘Me neither’ replied in unison Leon and Elyan

‘ We can assume they are not among the dead then. Perhaps it was just a coincidence and they ran for cover. After all, they are no match against dark magic.’ said the shaved muscled knight. All the other nodded, except for Arthur who expressed his doubts.

‘ Knowing Gwaine he would never run from a fight, no matter if the odds are 100 to 1. As for my idiot manservant, he never stays away from trouble. He’d sooner come back than abandon Gwaine to his faith. I have to give this to him though, Merlin can be incredibly crafty when he wants to’ He said hoping Merlin and Gwaine skills could be applied to this dreadful situation. The knights smiled at the slight change in their friend’s demeanor. There was hope. 

‘Should we head back, then?’ asked Elyan, staring at Arthur’s walking direction. The warriors followed their leader to where Harold had fallen. Leon bent down alongside his young protegé to inspect the evidence.

‘You do not trust Sir Harold’s words, my Lord’ 

It was not a question, but more of a statement. Leon trusted Arthur’s instincts, so he did not question it. He was more used to Arthur’s style than the newer knights, after all, he  had trained with him until this day.

‘There! See this burnt fist?’ showed Arthur to his companions.

They nodded in understanding. Arthur pointed at the burnt mark on the man’s upper hand. He forced it open. The rigor mortis had settled in already, making it difficult to leave open to see the emptiness of the burnt flesh inside the fist, but quite easy to see the line free of burn marks on the top of the hand.

‘ I don’t see what that has to do with Harold’s loyalties, Sire’ said Percival. ‘ The flesh is leaking with pus and infection’

‘ Look at the burn pattern men. The palm indicates no scars or burns inside, except on top of the knuckles and below the wrist, which means...’ he asked, waiting for them to reach the same conclusion.

‘ Which means that ‘that’ particular victim died holding a piece of something soft enough to leave fibers on the skin, and protecting it from the magical attack that burned everything in its path.’ said a wise voice behind them. They all turned to stare at Gaius who confirmed Camelot’s King suspicions.

‘ Well, it’s not there now.’ said Elyan, pointing out the missing element in their story. He got hit over the head lightly by wrinkled skin and weak bones.

‘Oww! What?’ Elyan complained.

‘Obviously, you idiot!’ reprimanded the Physician, appalled by such a stupid question. 

The other knights muffled their chuckles and smile. Elyan snorted, crossing his arms, offended by Gaius’s outburst. ‘ It means that someone took it from his hands, tampering with precious evidence that he did not want us to see, perhaps.’

Arthur realized in shock, exclaimed: ‘Merlin’s neckerchief; the red fibers fused in the skin. Gaius! Look!’ The red fibers were indeed present, which proved that Merlin had been here, but had vanished or kidnapped. Harold had lied in his face, so he knew something and he would find out what. He would pay with his life, if he was found responsible for anything that happened to Gwaine & Merlin.

‘He lied to us’  acknowledged Leon, angered by the betrayal of one of their own. He should have known. Harold complained a lot during the feast about Merlin’s relationship with the King and the rumours going around the castle.

‘I will cut his head off his shoulders myself, if Gwaine and Merlin are found dead’ vowed Arthur, eyes full of fury. 

**  
  
**

*******************************************************

Later, they came to the conclusion that Gwaine would be close to where Merlin would be like the mother hen he is. As much as Arthur hated Gwaine for his disrespect of officials or Gwaine’s intimate relation with his manservant, he knew Gwaine would do anything in his power to help Merlin.

‘How would you like to proceed your Majesty’ asked Gaius, hiding his eagerness to find his Ward. He knew Morgana had probably something to do with Merlin’s premature departure.

 

He just feared for the boy’s state of mind and body. He had being missing for at least a week now; and they had no clue, aside from Sir Harold’s possible treachery. His boy’s mind was strong; he had no doubt about his sorcerer’s aptitude on the intellectual level. It’s just that the boy was not made to endure torture like the knights. In the end, he was still just a little boy. His boy.

‘ We can still hope they are alive and that Gwaine did his job in protecting a citizen of Camelot in need.’ His thin lips curved slightly at the thought, and he went on, ‘we go on looking without the interference of the mole. Expand your search areas, and shout if you see anything pertaining to this mission.’ they nodded their agreement with a hum, before separating once again, but not before Percival asked about Harold’s fate.

‘ I feel we should make him pay for his indiscretions! We will need to interrogate him on what he knows’ he raised his big fists in the air, hoping to smash his smug face in. His friend Gwaine was his best mate, he would fight for him.

‘ Don’t worry about him Percival’ He hand touched his back in support. It was Leon. ‘ We will get them back safely.They are both too stubborn to die. And, if I remember correctly; there is only one person in this world that could be capable of such horrifying display of dark magic.’

Arthur’s look turned sour for a moment. He could only think of one person who would hate him enough to take what’s precious to him. Only one name came to mind. Apparently, it crossed the others’ minds as well; if judging by their facial features.

‘Of course! Morgana, who else!’ the answer dawned on him like a brick. He should have known. His evil step-sister, the witch who wanted to see him die.

‘And who do we know Arthur that always pledged his loyalty to the Lady Morgana in the past?’

Arthur caught on, but Gaius beat him to the point.

‘ Sir Harold! When Morgana was just a sweet little girl and Arthur just barely a baby himself, I always caught him staring or snooping on her. She always turned him down, saying he was more of a girl than she was’ explained Gaius.

‘Spread out guys! Look around for anything we might have missed’ and yet again, they were back searching, while Harold made his way towards the Castle to tell the news, unaware that his cover was blown.

***********************************************************

The sun was setting, darkness was once again coming down on our heroes search, drawing the curtain to a close. Yet, they remained positive in light of the new discovery. 

Percival was using his built frame to move bodies around to look for anything really. Gwaine would be around somewhere, he knew it. When they had met in a tavern, they had bonded really fast over mead. Where Gwaine was more impulsive and extraverted;Percival was the complete opposite: calm and collected. They had went through a lot together before coming back to aid Merlin and Arthur at the time. At the very least, he needed to find a body to give his friend the burial of a hero. The others were starting to slow. Hunger seemed to have caught up to them; but Percival kept going strong. Looking at Arthur exhausted body from afar, he was aware that the King was in a similar position as him. They both cared deeply for their idiots, and they would pass their body’s limitations to find a glimmer of light in all that darkness. 

Finally, after almost all was lost, a panicked screamed was heard from Elyan. 

‘ AHHH! HELP! OVER HERE! I NEED A PHYSICIAN HERE! GAIUS!’ 

All the others ran as fast as they could to see what the problem was. What they saw was a crumbled Elyan on the ground, holding in his strong bicep the dead body of one of their fallen comrade. Gwaine, pale and cold like the white snow crystals of winter. Percival bumped Elyan out of the way, and cradled his friend’s limp frame close to his warm body. Gwaine chest was not moving. Red dried crusty patches covered his battered and bruised body. He was bloated and flies were already deep in his flesh, multiplying. Traces of salty tears near the body’s eyes could be felt from Percival’s fingers. He cried his best mate death.

‘ NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOO!’ yelled at the top of his lungs towards the sky, our young warrior Percival

Even in death, Gwaine looked peaceful. It looked like he was kept in a bubble of light, ready to ascend to Avalon, even though his soul, they knew, was long gone. Percival had never shown that much emotions before, besides for the death of his sister at the hands of mercenaries. All the others knights were sadden by this lost and were surprised by how it has affected the lone, silent Percival. 

Arthur now feared for the worst and was angry beyond measure. All he was seeing now his red. Yearning for the first time, for the death of his step-sister and Harold. If Gwaine died during this battle and they were there, could it be true that Merlin perished in the flames of torment and evil magic. Still, his heart told him it was not over and Gwaine’s death would not be in vain. Arthur felt conflicted upon looking at his fallen comrade’s bloodied corpse. A side of him was blaming Gwaine for his inability to protect Merlin and leaving him out there; but the other side told him that Gwaine had perhaps given a chance for Merlin to flee or..or… 

‘ Morgana will pay for this affront’ He swore the the ground. Percival looked up, and Arthur stared back with a look of sympathy and understanding in his face. ‘ Percival, I swear on my honor as a knight that Gwaine shall be honored for his service and brave actions. He will be avenged, I swear it’ Percival smiled softly at his King, accepting the gesture.

While this was going on, Gaius was looking from afar at the body, when a sensation of peace traversed his body. It was familiar to him, and this feeling seemed to connect well with him. But, what was it? He leaned towards Gwaine still figure, when it happened again but stronger. In the past, he had learnt to hide his emotions like any good sorcerer. So, no one from the team realized what was occurring before their grieving eyes; too focused on the death of the dark haired knight. After a while, he finally recognized this invisible force around Gwaine’s body. 

Merlin’s magic was keeping Gwaine’s body in a state of static death state. He was quite dead, but it looked like the sheer will of the young Emrys was keeping this man’s poor soul inside his body. Perhaps, he could do something to bring the lad back to life. The magic called to him. Did Merlin do this on purpose? This feat was unheard of; it had never been achieved by anyone before. The Great Emrys was indeed the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk this earth. Gaius smiled at this; it also meant that Merlin was still alive and breathing somewhere. He would have to be smart about this, he could not jeopardize Merlin’s secret by mistake.

‘Arthur’ the old man whispered, enough to be heard.

‘ Yes...Let us carry Sir Gwaine to Camelot Gaius, he needs a warrior’s farewell’ Arthur said, getting the horse ready to carry the deadweight. The others followed, while Percival propped Gwaine on his broad shoulders, leading him to the back of the horses.

‘ This man is not dead, not completely in the sense of the term’ This would be complicated to explain without giving anything away. 

‘Gaius, what are you saying?’ Elyan wondered, knowing what a dead body looks like, and Gwaine was certainly dead.

‘ As most of you know, I was a practitioner of the old religion when magic was allowed in Camelot. An affinity with magic still remains, whether you still practice magic or not; this feeling is there. Magic is keeping this man alive, at least keeping his soul in is body.’

‘ Certainly, it cannot be Morgana, or god forbid Merlin or Gwaine. Would you imagine one of them with magic, they would kill themselves by mistake. So, who cast the spell?’ Arthur complained, not really believing it.

‘ I don’t believe it has been done voluntarily on the caster’s part. Some more advanced spell can produce undesired effect. In this case, perhaps Morgana’s magic left him with a bit of magic inside his soul, thus attaching it to Gwaine’s physical form’ the old physician still had it in him. He did not like lying to Arthur, but for the time being, it would do. Merlin’s secret was not his to tell. The knights took their time registering the information sent to them, but when they got the news, their expressions became ones of hope again. ‘ So, I would suggest heading back to my chambers, not saying anything to anyone, and I will work on a way to bring him back if his majesty’s agrees.’

‘Will-W-Will you use..’ Arthur tried to mutter. Since his father’s death, he was still a bit sensitive on the subject.

‘ I will do so using only my current knowledge of the medical arts and science, my Lord. The law still holds against magic users. Leave Gwaine to me and please find my boy.’

With this new information filling their heads, they went back strong, hoping for a brighter future for what lay ahead of them.

*******************

In the meantime, Merlin had trouble staying up and not giving up to Morgana’s antics. He had lost track of time. No sunlight around for miles, no precise date for lunchs. He was seriously underfed here. No longer tied after weeks of beatings from angry soldiers, he was still kept locked in a caged awaiting his Lady’s next lessons. She had promised this one to be memorable and quite interesting for her. 

His mind would not break, and once again he would tell her to shove her lessons where the sun doesn’t shine. He was ready to greet her, once the door of the small metal prison opened.

‘ Welcome back, Morgana!’ he said defiantly raising his head weakly to face her.

‘ Ready for round 2, my love? grinned the priestess of the Old Religion.

 

GAME ON! stay tuned...

**  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I kinda made Elyan a whiny little bitch, but hey I still like him, it just came out that way XD comic relief dude since Gwaine was out. Next chapter will be the hard stuff with morgana and merlin. ANd if you quint in this chapter, I looked at percy and gwaine bro relationship, or more. who knows. stay tuned thanks for the comebacks kudos and interests. keep it up! love ya all XD


	11. Against one's will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This month on Challenges of the Heart chapter 11, Morgana gets her freaks on, Merlin is finally scared and sexy stuffs ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the first part of the sexy stuff coming up. More to come, if you have things you wanna see between morgana and our merlin. let me know

CHALLENGES OF THE HEART 

CHAPTER 11: Against one’s will

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the copyright of the story of Merlin. They are the sole propriety of the BBC studio and its writers. I do not make profit from this story and do not intend to infringe copyrights. This is made totally only for entertainment purposes only. 

******************************************* PREVIOUSLY***************************************

In the meantime, Merlin had trouble staying up and not giving up to Morgana’s antics. He had lost track of time. No sunlight around for miles, no precise date for lunchs. He was seriously underfed here. No longer tied after weeks of beatings from angry soldiers, he was still kept locked in a caged awaiting his Lady’s next lessons. She had promised this one to be memorable and quite interesting for her.

 

His mind would not break, and once again he would tell her to shove her lessons where the sun doesn’t shine. He was ready to greet her, once the door of the small metal prison opened.

 

‘ Welcome back, Morgana!’ he said defiantly raising his head weakly to face her.

 

‘ Ready for round 2, my love? grinned the priestess of the Old Religion.

*************************************************************

‘ I have to say, Morgana, your hospitality is lacking’ Merlin said cockily, still locked behind bars in a dirty cells.

‘ Oh Merlin, I am sure you will change your mind once you see what I have planned now.’ Morgana said approaching slowly the cage with 2 buff man in tow for added protection. Not that she needed any, of course.

‘ I doubt that.’ 

Merlin backed away involuntarily in the corner of the small space in stayed in for the last days, weeks? He had lost track of time with the lack of sleep, food and water and, the torture. He really could not tell what she was thinking. Every time she got him beaten, tortured or insulted; she would come back sweet as she had been before and healed his deeper wounds.

‘Men!’ Morgana turned sharply towards the 2 guards behind her, ordering them to grab the poor merlin on the floor. ‘ Bring my pet to the other room’. She left without saying anything more.

‘Damn, you smell like shit boy’ One of the uglier man grabbed Merlin by his hair, pulling him up from the dirty ground.

‘Well, try not to bathe for a few days....and it’s not like you’re any better’ he muttered under his breath hoping they would not hear him. The swift kick to his bruised ribs told him otherwise. He should really learn to shut up sometimes. Both of them finally got hold of him by his arms towards their destination.

He tried to fight back, but weakly. He did not have enough strenght. His magic was still recovering from the attack of the bandits. He was scared, and clearly outnumbered; he could not see any way out of this, except by rescue from his King. ‘ Arthur...I need you, Where are you?’ he thought as he was dragged away. He could not lose faith. To be honest with himself, his hope was the only thing keeping him in the game.

When the arrived at the ‘room’, his features fell. The goons were smirking; he was not. He started to sweat; not really sure he could take ‘THAT’ type of punishment.

‘You’re a lucky bastard’ One of the guards throwing him on the large bed, tying him up securely with metal shackles to the bedpost. ‘The lady Morgana is planning to have some fun with you, perhaps if we are nice we can get a piece of the glory too’ The man said, looking at his leering partner.

Merlin lost all colours in his face at the appalling idea. He looked like a scared animal about to be served for dinner.The room consisted of an enormous mattress covered in silk red sheets. The area was lit with black candles which was hung on the small brick walls. This was not what scared him the most. No, The room looked quite cozy, more comfortable than his own room actually. But the objects multiple objects on the small tray on the side of the bed was what gave him goosebumps. Dildos of different sizes, a contraption with a curved wooden rod, knives, laces, buckets and more disturbing things he did not dare name were present. He started to sweat heavily, afraid for his fate. Suddenly, he remembered Arthur’s face in this dreadful moment. He knew he had to stay strong for Arthur, he could not give up. ‘ I don’t want any of this...I-I can’t..Please Arthur...So-Some-Someone please..h-help me..’

The creaking sound of the door brought Merlin’s attention to their newest guest. Morgana had arrived wearing a different outfit. A much more revealing outfit. 

The young sorcerer had no idea where it came from, but he had to admit, that it suited her curves wonderfully. Under other circumstances, he would not have hesitated to pursue her, and he was not the only one thinking so too. Judging by the gaping mouth of his babysitters and their constricted pants, he betted that they wanted her as well.

‘Excellent! You can leave us for now’ Morgana ordered, looking at the prize before her.

‘Have fun my Lady’ One of them said bowing, on their leave, closing the door.

Alone. The air was heavy and constricting. Since his stay here, they had rarely been left alone together.They both looked at each other, but with different ideas in mind. The silence in the room was annoying. Merlin broke the ice by letting her know his dissatisfaction, pulling on his restraints.

‘ I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing here Morgana, but it won’t change anything. I won’t tell you a damn thing’

‘Ahh! You can’t fool me little lamb, you’re scared.’ She smiled ‘ I know you won’t tell me anything; this is entirely for my own enjoyment. Your pain is my pleasure, and I plan to enjoy this. Although, I can’t say the same for you dear.’

Merlin tensed at her implying tone. Clearly, she did not mean…. There was no way, she would ever do...something like this. Looking around, the odds were against him. Blushing, he was embarrassed with what the context implied. He was still a virgin. Besides from jerking off every once in awhile when he actually had time for himself, he knew nothing. Merlin might have believed this between them could have worked when she was unaware of her powers, but now his feelings belonged to Arthur. Arthur would not want anything broken and dirty.

‘Morgana, you don’t wanna do this’

‘Of course I do Merlin. After all….a girl has needs.’ She brushed her fingers to his high cheekbones. His pale skin trembled at her cold touch. He jerked away. ‘Oh! Could it be?’ Morgana exclaimed in a fake shocked voice. Merlin frowned 

‘What?’

‘ Don’t tell me little Merlin is still a virgin?.’ Morgana teased. That got her a flinch from the restrained man, which encouraged her more. She was getting excited. She bent low towards his face, her large breasts, inching close to his slightly open mouth. He turned his flushed face to the left, embarrassed. For once, he figured that keeping his blabber mouth closed was better.

‘Your silence is deafening.’ licking her lips , she replied huskily ‘ HHmmm, don’t worry pet, I can’t wait to put you in your place...’ 

She roughly grabbed the back of his head, crushing his face into her boobs. Merlin could not breath, he literally was smothered by them. His eyes tightly shut from shock. His heartbeat rose in panic, hands turning to fists, trying to flee anywhere.

‘Suck’ his ears picked up. He did not move, still forcing the air inside his body not to pass out. The witch only pulled at his hair tighter in  response, pushing him more into her dark laced bra.

‘ SUCK! and I won’t ask again’ The temptress said making herself clear this time, leaving nothing for Merlin except to comply. He had no idea what to do, his mind was elsewhere and his magic unresponsive.

The moist feeling on her now erect nipples felt wonderful, it had been so long. Her prisoner’s warm tongue circled softly around her sensitive nipple.  Suckling noises made it awkward for Merlin who could not believe this was happening to him. The moaning from above resonated into his mouth. At least Morgana seemed to enjoy herself while he was not. He was hesitant, careful; afraid to get punished. At this point, Morgana was unpredictable; her magic was unpredictable.

‘Ah! That’s a good boy’ said Morgana, pleased by Merlin’s talented tongue. ‘ I knew that mouth would be good for something’ Her grip loosen after a few minutes allowing fresh air to flow through his starved lungs. ‘Don’t stop now’

Morgana could not be happier now. God his tongue was like magic. Merlin always seemed to be in control of everything, and it kind of annoyed her. So, for her to have so much power over his actions now, was an incredible turn on. Her cunt was wet between her tights. She could not rush this; she could not lose focus of this experiment. The goal was to break Merlin; in turn breaking the relationship between her brother and his manservant. 

Merlin’s jaw hurt. His struggles only seemed to excite her more. He tried to bunk his hips to get her off, but with so much restraint on his arms and legs, there’s not much he could do. He felt weak, violated. His prayers got answered when he felt his head pulled away sharply.

‘ Not bad, pet.’ She said approvingly. Merlin’s eyes went twice his size when he saw what happened next. Morgana was slowly pushing her laced panties off of her. That’s when Merlin got hit with reality in the face and shit hit the fan. He struggled more, the shackles not giving way. Tears leaked from his blue eyes.

‘ Morgana...p-please. stop. I don’t want this’

‘Who cares about what you want? DId you care about what I wanted when you shoved that awful poison in my mouth, uh? No.’ Anger quickly rose, her magic blowing off a few candles in its wake. Morgana was still holding this grudge against him.

‘ I had no choice. It was a hard decision for me Morgana, believe me; we were friends. But it was you or Camelot; you already turn and wanted Arthur and Uther dead...’ 

Morgana slapped him in the face, snapping his head to the side harshly. Her nails left angry red marks on his cheeks. He winched, his head pounding.

‘ Arthur...always Arthur. Where’s your Arthur now Merlin? He left you here with me; HE. DOES. NOT. NEED. YOU’ She spat in his face.

‘It’s not true, I’m sure he...’ SHe cut him off ‘ My spies told me he never left his throne room, he is quite happy with that wench of his. Why would I lie, when I know the truth hurts so much more’

‘I….I… Let me go then, why keep me if he doesn’t care for me. I’m useless to you too’ he pleaded.

‘ Well, like I told you, as much trouble as you were in my plans, you are still really attractive and I have a score to settle with you. Arthur wll get what’s coming to him either way’.. she softly replied. She admired her work, bent down and put her tongue on his bleeding cheek, savouring his defeat. God, did she feel like one. He was made for this.She needed him to stop talking. She wanted more action, and she would get it one way or another.

‘How about we get more serious, hmmm’ She got up and walked towards the tray. ‘ Which one should I start with?’ She talked to herself as if no one was here. She grabbed one thing, and setted it on the carpet floor. Merlin was confused.

‘Now, listen carefully. I will untie you. You fight back or try to escape; my magic will break you in less than half a second, you understand?’ He nodded weakly, seeing no other favorable action. 

‘ Say it’ she glared at him ‘ Say you understand’ she pushed. With some hesitation, he softly answered with a low 

‘...yes’

‘Louder, pet’ Grasping the long whip, next to her.

‘Yes, I understand’

Unexpectedly, a loud ‘ smack’ filled the room along with the pained scream of the sorcerer. 

‘AAAAAAARGGGGGG’ his eyes teared up once again, due to the intense pain.

The whip made contact with the baby skin of Merlin’s skinny chest. A vile red mark laid  across his stomach. The scream turned Morgana on; perhaps she should have done that weeks ago.

‘ Again, yes what Merlin?’ She asked again as if he knew what she required from him. She was a crazy bitch.

Merlin gathered his thoughts, and responded weakly: ‘ Yes I understand, Mistress’

At that, Morgana’s wicked smile grew ten times bigger. Arthur had been wrong, the boy could be taught manners, with the right incentives of course. 

By the flick of her fingers, the shackles fell in a thud on the comfortable mattress, leaving Merlin to rush to his bruised, reddened wrists with his now free hands. She put her nude deliate foot forward; he recoiled in consequence of her action. Merlin’s back was stopped by the metallic bars of the headboard. His breath was short, his shirt was drenched in sweat and his mouth was dry. He went into survival mode, trying to survive to see another day.

‘That’s better. You will do exactly what I say;if you don’t well, you know what will happen’ 

The Priestress sat her naked bottom on the silk sheets, next to the frightened boy. She could see in his eyes thought that he wanted to fight. She wanted him to fight; it made her want to abuse him more. Her wish was answered, when her hand came into contact with his still clothed crotch. He raised his voice.

‘ Don’t touch that! You have no right!’ Her captive strongly replied, moving away from her perverted touch. No matter is Arthur felt like he did; only Arthur was allowed to enter his personal space like that. Morgana had no right. No fucking right.

‘ Don’t anger me Merlin, I have killed for less.’ She squeezed his balls tightly in her fist, causing shapr pain to move through his frail body.

‘URGHhh...Leave me alone’ He was exhausted.

‘Fine’ she said, her long fingers playing in her long jet black hair. She shifted her weight, relaxed even with what had transpired. The bed creaked under her weight.

Merlin was startled. Ok…. That was not normal. Surely, she expected something. He dared to look down at her spread legs, and quickly looked back up ashamed. Her pussy was dripping. He could not imagine she would sink so low. 

‘’scuse me? He asked, unsure.

‘I said: Fine.’ she repeated

‘Really, you’ll….l-let me go?’ He asked again

‘Let you go? Oh no!no,no,no no,no? I worked to hard for this’ she stated ‘ No, you will entertain me. As you noticed, I am quite satisfied by your performance so far; no need to change it so far in the game.’

His heart sunk. His hope down with it. She had played him. When Merlin thought this could not get worse, he was proved wrong.

‘ See that little metallic rod that I placed on the ground? Yes, you do. You will head straight towards it and use it on yourself. Fuck yourself on it for me.’

‘ You’ve got to be joking! I-It’s way too big. I have never..’

‘ Stop complaining. Arthur was right, .you are a whiny little bitch… I don’t care how you do it Merrrrlin’ She said imitating Arthur’s little special voice meant only for him ‘ Just shove it in and make yourself come for me’ and she added seductively ‘ Give me a good show’ She settled herself comfortably, waiting for Merlin to move…

Merlin looked at his options before complying. He was at the end of the rope here. She had all the cards for now. Nobody was coming for him. If he had to do this, it didn’t mean he had to like it. He reluctantly moved towards the offending phallic shaped object on the ground, and slumped his shoulders in defeat. It was just jerking off; he ujst had to think of something exciing and get it over with. Maybe she would leave him alone to himself afterwards. 

‘Now, that’s my boy. Strip.’ she ordered as she bit her own nails between her teeth in eagerness. Her pussy throbbed at what was coming next. 

He would break, she knew; it was only a matter of time She would savour her victory. Without Merlin by Arthur’s side, Camelot would be hers. She sat there watching what would soon be her victory. She could not wait.

**  
  
**

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to cut this short, sleep was needed. The next will come soon. XD it's hard to write sexy stuff ahaha


	12. LOST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Challenges of the Heart, Morgana gets what she wants, Merlin gets his first hand job and both are confused as to who controls this fated encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on FIRE today. I should study, but writing porn is so much better. Keep the awesome comments coming. Motivates me to write more and faster. Tell me what you guys think so far :) Enjoy this smutty chapter.

CHALLENGES OF THE HEART

CHAPTER 12: Lost 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the copyright of the story of Merlin. They are the sole propriety of the BBC studio and its writers. I do not make profit from this story and do not intend to infringe copyrights. This is made totally only for entertainment purposes only.

 

Morgana/ Merlin in this story, sex ensues and humiliation and sexual violence. Domination as well. Don't like, you can skip this chapter.

******************************************* PREVIOUSLY***************************************

‘Now, that’s my boy. Strip.’ she ordered as she bit her own nails between her teeth in eagerness. Her pussy throbbed at what was coming next.

He would break, she knew; it was only a matter of time She would savour her victory. Without Merlin by Arthur’s side, Camelot would be her’s. She sat there watching what would soon be her victory. She could not wait.

**  
  
**

To be continued….

************************************NOW************************************************************

Merlin sent her his best glare he could muster. Morgana could feel his hatred from where she stood. It only just added to the thrill. 

As Merlin quickly reached for the bottom of what was left of his shirt, Morgana tsked, bringing him to a halt.

‘ Slowly’ Morgana added in contempt. She would make sure it lasted as long as possible.

‘You’ll will pay for this Morgana.’ The sorcerer said angrily, removing his shirt slowly over his head and discarding it to the side swiftly.

‘I’m sure I will, pet, but you would do well not to piss off the lady who has your life in her hands, hmm?’ Morgana emphasized her words by grasing the whip next to her, licking the object from left to right in front of her poor victim. ‘ Go on pet, don’t make me wait.’

Merlin clenched his teeth. A metallic taste could be felt in his mouth; he probably bit the side of his mouth in frustration. 

His trembling hands landed on the hem of his brown pants; the only thing that kept his privacy right now. He hesitated, but Morgana’s eager look made him think. As much as this was about breaking him, she was exposing her own weakness as well here. Perhaps, he could use this to his advantage.

Afraid to be whipped again, his feeble fingers undid his own pants. He fumbled with the button; the nervousness was too great. After all, this was his first time with a woman. He wanted his King to be his first, not this vile woman; as much as he wanted her when they had met before.

Finally, after an eternity, his pants dropped to the floor in silence. Now, the only thing keeping Merlin’s modesty was his briefs. His eyes pleaded with the immovable brick in front of him, hoping she at least would let him keep his briefs on. There was a gleam in her beautiful green eyes that said otherwise.

He sighed, defeated once again. He guessed not. He was so nervous, that he almost lost his balance while removing the undergarment. That would have been even more embarrassing. From the side, he glimpsed at the chuckling Morgana. This angered him even more. What he would do now to rip her smug face off with his magic. If she only knew who she was dealing with, but he could not. He had to keep this ace up his sleeve.

Morgana glanced appreciatively at the naked man in front of her. Well, it seemed little Merlin was not so little after all. Who knew that behind those baggy pants stood a beautiful long shaft that would make most men jealous. She hummed in satisfaction and excitement.

Unmoving, Merlin was starting to feel self conscious. He moved his large hands to his crotch in hopes of covering his private area from prying eyes. A sharp voice stopped him.

‘ DON’T!... I’m surprised Merlin. Definitely not a girl with that dick hiding in your trousers’ she added with a small smile, after a good breath ‘ delicious’ her tongue moving languorously over her wet plump lips.

‘Now what’ He blushed avoiding eye contact.

Morgana moved herself more comfortably on the large bed. Spreading her legs more as temptation. Merlin frowned.

‘On your knees, pet. Touch yourself for me. Show me you want this’ She pointed at the ground, next to the unused shaft next to his person.

‘I don’t’ He sharply replied.

‘ You will’ Morgana simply answered as a matter of fact.

The naked boy dropped to his knees at low speed. His knees hurt from all the previous beatings. The fact that he had really bony knees did not help either. Obviously, the witch did not aim for his comfort; far from it.

Ok. He had to calm down. That was not so bad. Although, his penis was still flaccid due to his agitated state, he had to try and get hard.  ‘Think of something pleasant Merlin. Imagine you are in your room alone far away from here’ He tried to conjure images in his mind that could help his situation.

‘Well, today would be nice Merrrlin’ She mimicked Arthur's voice again to get a rise out of him. It did.

‘ Don’t you dare use his voice you bitch’ he yelled, now moving his hand up and down in a slow rhythm.

‘Ohhh! I’ve hit a nerve!’ She gleamed in superiority. Then, her eyes were stern ‘ Get a move on then!’ She paused, printing this vulnerable Merlin into her perverted mind. ‘If Arthur could see this...but he won’t...Ahahhah!’ she laughed evilly. 

His shaky legs did not help him get in the mood. Nothing did actually. He closed his defiant eyes. Slowly, a picture of a blonde nude knight came into focus. The knight in question was his Sire. He had often bared witness to the King’s glory. Arthur did like to prance naked in his room all the time. He never really thought nothing of it before, but now that his feelings were clear; a warm feeling crawled to his lower abdomen. All his blood rushing south. His hand moved faster at the illusion of Arthur saying his name in wanton: ‘ Merlin….’

‘ugh..god’ He moaned encouraging in turn the female that lay on the bed. Merlin was lost in the feeling and his own head.

Morgana was mesmerized by what transpired in her small dungeon room. Her pussy trembled with excitement. She was soo wet it hurt. She could not wait. She put her long fingers in her tight heat. It felt wonderful, magical. It had been so long since she pleasured herself. With Merlin here, obeying her and jerking himself off for her; it was too much. She didn’t even realize how much she needed him right now. She then, stilled herself. Merlin had opened his eyes. His piercing eyes touched her soul; his smile unnerved her. It was as if he said:

‘ I see you. I have as much power as you in this. You are not in control as much as you thought, you evil witch’

She reigned her emotions in right away. She had to be careful not to show too much. SHE was in control. He would not get the upper hand in this. Perhaps she was too soft on him. That would change.

Merlin was close. His dick leaked precum in which made the moving better, acting as lubrication. His shaft was an angry red due to his fast steady hand. His grip was hard and his cock now fully erect. Beads of sweat covered the top of Merlin’s eyebrows, his body stiff, legs spread a bit wider unknowingly. He could feel the pression building up in his balls, close to letting go. Sadly, as he was about to cum, something stopped him. He grew even more frustrated,

‘The hell’ He glared daggers at her. He kept moving his hands furiously, but nothing happened. Gone were the sensation. Upon closer inspection, he saw her hand raised close to her fully-grown breasts, clenching at something invisible.  ‘OH..SHE WAS EVIL’ he said inside his head. She had stopped his orgams with her dark magic.

‘Not so fast boy’ She smirked, her look telling him to let his full dick go. Which he did. ‘ There’s so much fun to be had first’

‘ What more do you want Morgana, haven’t you humiliated me enough already!’ he asked.

‘Far from it actually’ she teased, still touching herself in her warm gushing insides, which kinda made Merlin a bit uncomfortable, and sadly still quite hard. He could not give her the satisfaction.  Think of something not attractive Merlin….Gaius naked touching himself’ He thought, which made him less hard in an instant, but stil half hard.

‘That was a really nice performance Merlin, really; but it’s time to get more serious’ She got up from her spot and approached his kneeling form.

Merlin flinched. He stayed silent, looking down to the ground submissively. Forcing his head up, holding his sharp jaw between her nailed fingers, she forced eye contact.

‘ You will impale your little skinny ass on that thick shaft over there like you mean it. If you don’t, I will be shoving you on it and not gently either. So.. what’ d’you say?’ 

His jaw was held so firmly that his response came muffled. He was pretty that more bruised would appear on his already damaged face. Judging by her bodily reactions, she got off on his suffering. He was petrified at the idea. The dildo next to him was bigger than he was. It would definitely rip him into two. His soul broke a little; Morgana would be happy.

‘ Please...I’m sorry...Morgana’

‘It’s funny how those words sounds on your pathetic mouth. I remember saying those same words to you before you left me to DIE’ She kicked him in the face. He dropped like a sack of potato. His head throbbed, his nose was bleeding heavily, tasting his own blood in his mouth. He tried to reason with her, with salty tears running down his cheeks. He looked pathetic indeed.

‘Morgana...Y-Y-You hhhave...t-to let this go….I’m sorry, i-if there had b-b-een...another way I would have...please...p-please believe me..’ he whimpered miserably on the dirty ground. He tried to raise himself up with great difficulty to show her how much he hated having to do that.

‘ YOU LIE...YOU ALL LIED TO ME’ The room started to shake, dropping dirt from the ceiling onto Morgana and Merlin’s bodies. Her magic was getting stronger; her control was slipping.

Her green eyes were a fiery gold and her tone fell on him like venom. When he finally managed to get his balance back even with the room shaking, Morgana grabbed the offending object, put it next to her victim, took him sharply by his weak shoulders. He barely had the time to exclaim his surprise.

‘M-Morgana, wha-’ and he screamed like never before. 

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGhhhhhh’ his eyes wide open, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

‘ I WARNED YOU! Now move, you weakling’ she ordered through gritted teeth.

Merlin’s delicate virgin ass was full. The pain was excruciating. To protect his King, he had endured a lot: he had been burnt, stabbed, poisoned, beaten, thrown against walls; but nothing compared to this. He was torned in two inside. The warm liquid he felt on his shaken tights was his blood. His body was screamed at the agony. He was crouched down, on himself, trying to relax. He was crying now. He tried to move like she asked, but he found himself unable to. The shock was too great. He attempted to speak, barely whispers.

‘ I-I-I can’t...’ He whispered between soft whimpers.

‘If you don’t move, I will make you move. You can take the pain Merlin….after all,.....I did’ She sat to his level, enjoying his pitiful form.’

He delicately tried to move his hips up.The blood acted as his own lubricant at least. The pace was real slow; trying to adjust on such a short time to this big metallic dick was no small feat. He winced every time he moved. His eyes were tightly closed, the beautiful image of his King forgotten in the recess of his mind. All he could feel was pain. His cock was now back to limp form, until he felt cool hands grabbing his flaccid cock.

‘ Never say I have never been merciful to you;which is more than you deserve’ She lowered herself to his level and moved her hand in time with his trusts. 

‘ Don’t...’ he pleaded at this point ‘ Don’t make me e-enjoy this’ He kept trusting, the feeling of pain switching casually to a better sensation. Morgana said nothing and stroke his dick into full hardness.

‘ Yessss...beautiful boy...’ Her other hand was touching her folds. She trusted at the same pace she was moving her other hand. She was so wet that the only sound that echoed throughout the silent room was the squishing noise from her damp pussy and his pained moans.

‘ Ah..Ah...’ Merlin was now panting hard. His pulse had gone up, his blood rushing once again to his full cock. Suddenly, his pace grew faster and faster. trying to aim for comfort now. The pain was now subsiding allowing for a  more wonderful feeling. He bucked his hips into Morgana’s eager hand, wanting that friction she offered so willingly to him. His ass was so stretched now, If he focused enough, he could actually feel the dildo enter him and touching his sweet spot every once in awhile. They were both in their own fantasies, both close to orgasm. Their rhythm increased tenfold. Their pants were louder, lost in a forbidden passion.

The pain gone, Merlin now moved eagerly. The blood made it better, hurting less. He hated to admit it, but the Lady’s hand felt like heaven; definitely better than his own hand. Lost in the passion, he muttered barely audible:

‘ Please… Don’t ...s-stop’ It was like music to Morgana’s ears. She, then do something quite unexpected. She gripped his short black hair in a tight squeeze, making the boy flinch in surprise, and posed her warm lips on his own open ones. His eyes grew wide at this, his mind stopped working. In the moment, he forgot who he was with and savagely kissed her back. They battled for dominance; all their problems thrown out the window. It was all teeth and bites. Catching his breath, Merlin pushed himself back from her. Morgana was smirking at him, bringing her bleeding lip into her delicious mouth. Merlin was now more confused than never. He didn’t know what came over him. Destiny had one way to screw things up for him. Morgana looked as dishevelled as him. Her body was warm against his. They stared at each other in silence. Both were shocked by their own weaknesses. Morgana was quicker to recover.

‘My dear’ she whispered closely to his big ear ‘ Cum for me...paint my filthy hand with your seed’

With Merlin’S heavy thrusts on the dildo grazing his prostate and the witch’s hand moving with a firm hand on his dick; it was not that hard to comply. Her voice was mesmerizing and enticing to his sensitive ears.

‘ I-I-I’m...oh god...Morgana… Please...I’m gonna..No...’  He tried to hold back, in vain.

‘That’s it my boy...Let go’ Morgana finally said, biting the lobe of his ear seductively.

And just like that he came. Ropes of semen escaped his manhood to cover Morgana’s soft hand, which she brought to her awaiting mouth, sucking his come off, leaving no evidence. She quickly recovered, advancing on his spent form, looming over him with anticipation. 

Merlin could not stop her. He was ashamed of himself. He came. He had let her win. Hopefully his humiliation would end; his gut told him she would still find another way to play with him.

‘Leave me alone… You got what you wanted..Just let me be, please’ He asked in a weak voice. His muscles were still all over and his ass was sore, the cold air on his naked skin making things more sensitive. Morgana was still in only her dark bra, her long majestic curvy hair covering strategically her voluptuous chest. Her hair tickled his nose. Holding his frail dark and blue wrists into her small palms, her weight keeping him down, Merlin could not believe what came out of her mouth next, returning fear to his glazed azure eyes.

‘ We’re not done until I say we are, pet. You might have spent yourself, but I still have an insatiable want that you will quench with you whorish body. A servant does its best to serve whatever needs his master requires, didn’t Arthur teach you that’ She teased in a whisper.

Merlin finally let his eyelids fall in defeat; with the last image in his mind of Arthur looking disappointed and hurt.

‘I’m sorry Arthur I was not strong enough….’ He thought, waiting for Morgana to make her next move.

To be continued...

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it so far, more action to come. Morgana is gonna get more forceful. one should never forget a lady's pleasure after all. Keep the comments coming and the ideas. Sorry for my vocabulary, English is not my main language.


	13. Fanthom Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the finale of the showdown between Morgana the dominatrix and poor Merlin. He hasn't said his last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final between Mergana sex scene. All the emotions there, it rolled like a movie in my head. Enjoy! thanks for comments. tell me what you think.

  


CHALLENGES OF THE HEART

  


CHAPTER 13: Fanthom Desires

  


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the copyright of the story of Merlin. They are the sole propriety of the BBC studio and its writers. I do not make profit from this story and do not intend to infringe copyrights. This is made totally only for entertainment purposes only.

  


******************************************* PREVIOUSLY***************************************

‘ We’re not done until I say we are, pet. You might have spent yourself, but I still have an insatiable want that you will quench with you whorish body. A servant does its best to serve whatever needs his master requires, didn’t Arthur teach you that’ She teased in a whisper.

  


Merlin finally let his eyelids fall in defeat; with the last image in his mind of Arthur looking disappointed and hurt.

  


‘ I’m sorry Arthur.. I am not strong enough….’  He thought, waiting for Morgana to make her next move.

  
  


To be continued….

  


************************************NOW************************************************************

  


Merlin finally let his eyelids fall in defeat; with the last image in his mind of Arthur looking disappointed and hurt.

  


The room was smelling like a sex dungeon. Of sweat, semen and blood. Merlin stood there unmoving, shaking from this whole ordeal, with the bloodied phallic object freshly sliding from his abused hole. His body would not respond to the simplest command; his energy was just gone. It had been mentally taxing on him, as his first time. It was intense and his mind was a mess, like a boat lost at sea, mist engulfing it.

  


Morgana’s hair was loose and covering her feminine features. It was damp and yet, shining with a certain afterglow. Even if the small room had an awful odor,the young Lady’s scent was the only thing pleasant in the air. This beautiful creature of the old religion might look heavenly; but Merlin was not fooled by her appearance. He knew there was more to come. Morgana’s rough treatment had brought back feelings from before; feelings he thought buried since Morgana had swifted to the dark side. Merlin was so disoriented, so lost. He fought the urge to cry at this humiliation, but hold back; not wanting that perverted hoe to get the satisfaction to see him break. Gone, was the sweet lovin’ woman he had known.

  


Morgana grinned like a mad cat, ready to pounce on her prey. She looked quite debauched, with one of her bra’s strap falling smoothly over the soft skin of her shoulder. She eyed her work, and the anticipation was killing her. Her insides, even her magic, were boiling; asking for release.

  


‘Done so soon Merlin?’

Merlin huffed in response, attempting to turn on his back to alleviate the pain of his chest, struggling to stay awake after such a powerful orgasm. If he could just shove that smirk down her throat, that would make this hell easier.

  


‘Cat’s got your tongue? No back talking this time? What a poor house guest you make’ She pouted, crawling seductively towards his exhausted form. 

  


‘ We both know I’m far away from being a guest here. I’m just a toy at your disposal; to throw away when you're done, so do your worst’ He glared defiantly.

  
  


His remained silent. He was better off not raising to her taunts. When her attempts to get a reaction from her victim failed, her face fell immediately; showing her true nature. It seemed his ignorance only frustrated her more.

  


‘Don’t be such a sore loser Merlin; after all, there’s so much more fun to be had’  

  


Morgana leaned, her weight shadowing the the boy’s nude body. His chafed wrists brought on each side of his laid head by the woman’s strong grip. Both of her legs confining his own bony limbs, restricting his movements. They could only stare into each other’s eyes, passion burning for two different reasons. Hunger for the flesh and the other for blood. Never leaving the iris’s of the Witch green eyes, he asked in defiance:

  


‘ How much more will you take from me, Morgana?’ He sighed, having had enough of all this abuse. He  understood her pain from his betrayal, but couldn’t she get over it. Women was so resentful and complicated. Her nonchalant answer did not ease his worry and only got him into more trouble.

  


‘As long as I desire, and I wish for a lot more. Your flesh will do nicely, hmm, yes’ 

  


Too much talking already, she had to take action. 

  


The curvy woman lightly bent down, her boobs flirting with Merlin’s still sensitive  chest, only to coat his large left ear with her warm saliva; sucking it into the warm cavern of her mouth. She bit and kissed forcefully her way to his long neck; teeth marks leaving evidence of her passage. 

  


Merlin fought hard; thinking of something else, disconnecting his mind to the present. The warm mouth on his flushed skin made it difficult. He stayed still, denying her the pleasure she obviously wanted to coax from him. He could feel the lower part of his anatomy responding to her ministrations. He was so not there, that he barely caught on the soft murmurs of his abuser.

  


‘Your mind tells you one thing; yet your body cannot refuse the pleasure its been offered’ SHe went on, putting pressure once more on his lips, in which this time he put with passion in his waiting mouth. 

  


Morgana was proud to see her pet do what he was told for once; one step closer to ecstasy. Unfortunately, she was so concentrated in her own form of torture that she had not expected Merlin to take a harsh bite at her delicate nipple, causing it to bleed, making her yelp in pain.  Merlin smirked at his small victory, with the boob still home between his dried lips.

  


His sharp jaw was rewarded with unloving fingers squeezing the life out of his jaw muscles. He could only groan his displeasure.

‘ OUch! Don’t think you can outsmart me at my own game, pet! I control your leash; you bark, when I tell you to, and you touch me, when I order you to!’ She roughly pushed his head to the side dismissively with the same hand. His jaw hurt, all he wanted was to be left freaking alone. Guess Morgana had other plans he he saw her advance her still dripping cunt, using his short hair as support to pull herself closer.

  


‘ Now, I really hope you village boys learned what to do at that point’ she tried to push all of her weight on his face, with a small resistance from her struggling toy. It excited her beyond anything she ever experienced; she could compare only the feeling to when life was leaving the eyes of her striked down enemies.

  


‘ Get away from me, or I swear I’ll-’ He could not finish his sentence as he was cut off by the bitch forcing herself down on his flushed face. He was scared he would be choking on her moist pussy, leaving no way for air to reach his deprived lungs.

  


‘ You swear to do what, exactly?’ She inquired with one last push of her large hips, finally masking Merlin’s nose and mouth, cutting off his only means to get air. His dissatisfaction was muffled by the squishing sounds of wet lips against Morgana’s sweet juices. Nothing could get past his mouth, the only solution was to lick her folds asking nicely for her to allow him the gulps of air he desperately needed. She laughed at his position, rocking her lips slowly to encourage the motion of his curious tongue.

  


‘ Nothing to say?’ She took a moment to hum at the pleasant sensation, and taunted him with his vulnerability ‘ I thought so’  Her tone teasing, aware that with his mouth busy elsewhere, he would not be able to respond. 

  


The control she held over her prey was addictive; so lost in the pleasure, in the moment between them. The tension between them played in their body's response to one another. The swirls of Merlin’s tongue, yet inexperienced, felt almost too good. She could tell by the small groans and moans under her, vibrating through her whole core; Merlin was making sure he kept her sated to avoid another beating. There was something though about Merlin’s vulnerability that called to her. He did look dashing all dark and blue with marks. Her marks. Not Arthur. No one else, but her.   How she wished to see her brother’s broken heart at the sight. The desperation in Arthur only accelerated her violent thrusts. 

  


‘ Yesss.. Fuck, you were meant to do this...Get on with it...Hmm’

  


Merlin had a really hard time to keep up; also in making it easier for himself. His breathing was shallow and his hands lay lifeless at the side of his still body, letting himself ride by this succubus on top of him. Her cries made her weak; perhaps he could take control a bit from his situation. He would not let her get away with this. He put more effort in his movements. Alternating between different motions. Little bites here and there. Light teasing kissing the length of her vagina. Her sweet juices flowed into his open mouth, tasting her purest essence. The scent was intoxicating; making him forget that this was not what he wanted. His body was doing a find job on its own to betray his wishes; he did not need his mind to get lost at sea too. All there was now was this. Them, a room and a fuck load of sexual and emotional tensions.

  


Lost in the moment, at a specific noise let out by his current female partner, Merlin forgot all senses and shoved his large palms on her wide hips, pressing so hard that his hand prints were left as red marks on her not so innocent skin. He was proud to note that Morgana tensed, her hair pushed up by her hands, gripping solid her sweat drenched black curvy hair. 

  


‘Mmmhff.. Mor-ga….MNhmmmnnahhh’  Merlin said trying to get her attention. His jaw was getting numb and as much as it was fun to see her writhe in madness, he had to stop. His facial muscles were tired; against his own body’s needs. Finally acknowledging him, she spat her displeasure.

  


‘ What?’ She sharply asked. Stopping her movements one moment, lifting her hips from his mouth, brushing it ever so slightly over his hardening cock, that was now covered with her own warm translucent liquid. It was thick and slimy over his cock, dripping onto his balls while she kept repeating the motion.

  


‘ Stop...my jaw hurts...We need to stop..We can’t-t, just..’  His skinny hands pressuring her bottocks to stop dropping her weight on him.

  


‘ I stop when I say we stop!’’ , emphasizing her point by rubbing her warm tunnel over his now quickly responding cock. He bucked his hips involuntarily.

  


‘ Enough, you got your power play..You win...’

  


‘Oh no! You don’t get to decide anything….’ 

  


Feeling his hardness, she got closer to his mouth;  their lips millimeters away. Her breath warm over his flushed and scarred face, she added in heat: ‘ ...and it looks like Big Merlin likes to play too’ she lay her soft red lips slowly, lingering a little too long on his cheek, in a mock show of love.

  


The boy grew warm in the face. His dick twitched as if in recognition, happy of the attention. The young sorcerer was lost in the haze, the frenzy caused by this sinful temptress. It was just too easy to slip back into the raw emotions, let this go. All hell broke loose in his gut, his mind disconnected all thoughts; finally able to lose himself to this madness, this rage he felt after all this time. A spark ignited when there focused, aroused filled eyes crossed each other. Morgana could not be more proud. She had won this game of theirs and somehow had broken Merlin's little traitorous brain.

Her clit rubbed harder of the lenght before it, sending shivers down her spine. Unexpectedly, without no warning, she forcefully grabbed her submissive captive in a rough grip, and landed her soft lips on his, battling for dominance. Their exchange grew violent. Biting, scratching and rubbing against each other was all they did. Merlin’s hands squeeze her firm ass, scratching in desperation. 

‘ YYYYeeeeesssss, perhaps we should have done this sooner’ Morgana purred next to his red tipped ear, as she licked her way down his neck, leaving little bite marks everywhere. 

‘ Ah! Ouch...I c-can’t..God….Stop that!’ he chuckled lightly, his eyes closed, at her playful bites near his sensitive perky nipples. Morgana frowned upon hearing such orders from her slave, but she would allow him this slip. Only this one though. It was time to ripe the fruit of her labour, not waiting another second, she buried herself on his hard shaft, making them both cry out.

  


‘GOD!’

‘YES!’

They both screamed, lost in the emotions, in this special moment.

A part of Merlin felt like he had betrayed Arthur. He loved him after all. He just hoped that he would be able to get over this. This wasn’t just sex to them. Merlin learned through this intimate encounter that he did have as much power as her in this. Her getting lost in the wonderful sensations his cock provided for her was a weakness, as much as she would deny it.

He smirked, tentatively moving his hard cock into her hot cavern. Damn, he never felt anything like this. It was as if he was engulfed into the warmest water, clenched between two soft squishy walls. He hoped he would not get her with child; how would he explain this to his friends; this temporary weakness of his. Responding to her heavy panting, he bucked his hips to meet with her trusts. the sounds of her wet pussy squeezing his dick echoed the room, making this even more dirty. She shoved into her like a mad man, letting all his rage pour from his pores. As for Morgana’s bouncing form, she revelled in the power, at putting this man in his place for all he has done. 

After one tactical sway of her lovely sweaty hips, Merlin could not help but gasp.

‘ ...Oh!’ he moaned, unable to stop it

‘ Your dick feels reaaaalllll good, pet. For a man who does not want this, you didn’t try very hard to stop it’ Morgana said finally taking in his panting body.

‘ ...Fuck..Just because I’m forced to participate, does...hmm. not..Ah.Ah..m-mean I want t-this..’  His orgasm was building, soon he would have...to.. come. He was about to come, moving faster to buck against her firm thighs, until everything stopped. 

‘The Hell?.’ He swore

Morgana sat on him, refusing to move. She lowered her upper body upon his trembling one, smirking; her teeth biting anxiously her bottom lip.

‘...Admit it..’, Merlin’ she breathed on his face, twisting her hips to get an unwilling reaction from him. Which it did.

‘W-What..?’ Regaining his focus, he tried to listen, but with his blood running south; he could not think straight. He was lost in the frenzy of Morgana’s sinful touches. She started moving real slow, enough to tease.

‘Admit you love the feel of my pussy, and I will let you fuck me like you want..’ Warm breath sent shivers down his spine when she blew into his ear.

  


‘Go..Fuck yourself..’ his self restraint was wearing thin.

  


‘Language!...One word my love, and I will fuck myself on your hungry cock’ A slight curve of her lips showing, her head lifted to stare into his as a challenge.

  


‘ Morgana...Please..’

With his nipple burning with passion and his tormentor’s curvy tongue now playing with them, a moan passed his lips, encouraging Morgana to break his only defense he had: his will and dignity.

‘Hmm..Nahhh… I w-won’t..just...’ He pleaded, his resolve finally breaking when she squeeze her tight walls voluntarily over his big fat meat inside her, sending all the rest of his blood down. Her last words were the last straw. He would show her! She wants him to admit anything, well he would show her instead. She would lose at her own mind games.

  


‘ Show me, Merrrlin….’ she whispered closing the gap between their bodies.  THAT was enough, Merlin thought. He would show that sex craving slut.

  


Suddenly, Morgana’s eye widened at the quick swift in their positions. She had not expected her pet to flip her over onto her back, with him on top with his hands over her small shoulders for support. His eyes were red with anger and sexual frustration. All she could do was stare in shock and excitement at his changed demeanor. Power was radiating from him, a powerful aura. And after all, Morgana liked power.

‘ YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU, SLUT! HERE IT IS!!’ HE started thrusting like his life depended on it. It’s like he had no control over his own actions. Large moist hands groped her large breast, palming through them like melons. She squeaked, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Precum mixed with sweet liquid decorated her flushed skin, going as far as the creak of her ass.

‘ HMMM..YESSS….FUCK!!! Give...it...to me. You feellll soooo goodds. We should have done this a while ago.AH’

‘SHUT UP!! Just...Shut up!’ He was pounding her so fast and so deep that red was beginning to show on the side of his shaft. She deserve this after all she did to him and Arthur. In all this confusion, uncontrollable tears fell through. His mouth was shut tight, blood falling from his cut lip from trying not to pant to hard and groan too much at the satisfaction. The witch was trembling as her body was assaulted by her pet. His violent streak was making her wetter. Her clit was rubbed every once in a while, without mercy, when his dick pierced her open.

‘ God..I’m...c-c-close to… Don’t YOU DARE STOP...P-pleasure your Que-een..’ Her fingers pinched hard her own nipples.

  


‘ I.. hate...y-you….Please...Fuck...You really.. enjoy ...this..’

  


His pace grew more rapid, her pussy was so loose, so dirty and full of juices that Merlin’s long cock barely felt anything inside. The flapping noises were getting so loud; but they didn’t care. 

  


They were both prisoners of their forbidden passion. Anger was a strong motivator for passion, and both had enough to last 2 lifetimes. He was now frantic in his thrusts, Morgana trying hard to meet his erratic pace; her body lost in the waves of sensations. Merlin’s hand found her slim throat and poised his fingers around it, slowly taking her life away like she had done before. Unknown to Merlin, Morgana was now closer than before to the best orgasm of her life. The lack of oxygen to her brain caused everything to be enhanced. Her mouth wide open, saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth to Merlin’s dry choking hands. His dick felt full. Every time she clenched her inside walls in pleasure, his cock twitched. He knew she was close. He was too, it wouldn’t be long before...before she would...

  


‘Yes..Yes..AH..ah.ah.ah… Hmmmm.. I’m cum-cumming!!!!!...YES, MERLIN!’ Morgana’s eyes closed upon reflex, her orgasm taking hold of her. Her eyes turned gold, as if her magic reacted to his. She could have sworn she saw her slave’s pupils turn golden.

  


‘ Morgana…. ‘ He was shortly joining her when words made it out of his mouth. ‘ I’m...so-sor-rry Arth...ur, ah..AHHHH!’

**THUD**

He was off her in an instant. His back forcibly pushed by strong dark magic against the hard wall of the room. His shoulder blades digging painfully into the bricks, knocking a few shelves off the ground. It hurt, and even more embarrassing was the lack of..clothes on his bottom half. His still glistening cock stood erect in the cold air, wanting attention that only an evil beautiful woman could provide.

The back of his head was bruised; there would be a nasty bump there in the morning. He was pretty sure his skin was pierced as something wet mixed into his dirty sweaty hair. The air had been knocked out of his lungs upon impact. She had cracked the wall with his small frame. 

Her eyes were blazing with fire. OHHH! How she wanted to kill Arthur right now. Twist his neck, torturing his soul, etc.. How could her pet think about someone else? THIS WAS THEIR MOMENT, HER VICTORY!!! He would learn to love her touch. Soon, there would be no Arthur occupying his thoughts; but only her. She had become distracted by Merlin’s….violent, more dominant side; not anymore.

‘Morgana! Let me down..please. At least, let me have some dignity’ He was pretty sure that he had a few ribs cracked. He could not move at all, not even shake his head.

‘Well, that was a very convincing performance my dear. I believe it deserves quite the reward, hmm?’ She advanced towards him, in small steps, letting him quiver in anticipation or in fear. It would not matter to her, she would get her vengeance.

His face finally realized the position he was in. He would not bend once again to her touch. He backed away more, if that was even possible at this point. When she reached her destination in front of his very vulnerable stance, she lowered herself to her knees.

Now she had his full attention. Perfect. Merlin’s mind was doubling over, his heart racing faster than the speed of sound. Surely, she wouldn’t…

‘ Listen...you’ve-ve done enough...Thanks for the ride, really appreciate it, but you can stop now. There’s no need to finish me, I look silly enough here. Just..stop, alright?..Morgana?’

  


His plea fell on deaf ears as she opened her mouth wide enough to put all his length and girth inside. THAT shut him up, Morgana curved her talented tongue around his balls, biting lightly his ball sack, sucking the salty skin between her red lips.

  


‘ Remember this Merlin. It was I who gave you pleasure, not Arthur. Enjoy this. I don’t make a habit of getting on my knees for everyone...’

‘ Don’t...Don’t make me enjoy this..Please..ah’ She ignored him and continued at the task ahead. His musk scent was intoxicating, the sight above her was magical. Her soft hand joined the battle and twisted him when taking him into her hot cavern. She grazed her white sharp teeth over the sensitive rosy skin of his dick; which made Merlin wince. His dick throbbed, full of semen, precum on the tip flowing inside Morgana’s mouth, touching her taste buds. She enjoyed the taste of his defeat. He was made to torture, this man. It was getting harder to resist, no pun intended. 

The boy could only watch as his body  was forced into climax by this talented creature. Blue eyes half-closed, hands trembling; Merlin desperately wanted to grab the back of her hair to increase her slow place.

‘ Goddammit woman! Move...please..this..is torture..Let me cum..please’

She smiled with her mouth full, still working it slow, against Merlin’s better judgement.  What did he think this was, she thought,  a carnival? Of course this was supposed to be tormenting...

The pull of her magic started to wear off, and he could finally feel his arms again. The first he tried was to push her hand and head away to finish himself off. At least, he would not be forced to enjoy this; he would feel even more guilty and humiliated. The motion was sharply denied by a slap on his wrists, which were once again pulled like invisible chains on the brick, grey wall. He was close, very close.

‘ That’s is my love, fuck my mouth’ She went on sucking everything that he was. Once she felt his big cock swell inside her mouth, his balls tightening; she knew she had him. Her view was of her toy fighting between a look of pleasure or torment. Priceless. She opened her lips, forming a big ‘O’, her tongue sticking out, waiting for her prize: his essence. 

He was panting hard, and her position of temporary weakness made him...harder. The last visions he had was of her head bobbing up and down on his shaft; almost touching the back of her throat. His mind broke. His resolve along with it, the force to great.

‘ Please...don’t stop...I-I..Morg-a--anaaaAAHHHH’ Spurts of cum shot from his throbbing dick, painting Morgana’s face in white. The remaining ropes of large thick white cum that came out flowed right into the witch’s diligent mouth, savouring all the emotions her pet had. It was bitter, but not as bad as she had been told. She swallowed every last drop, until she got up and planted an open mouth kiss on his lax mouth. He didn’t have any strength left to fight her off of him. His face was putty in her forceful hands. Her tongue pushed some of the leftover semen she had kept. His nose wrinkled in disdain at been fed his own cum, but he had no choice. His mind was exhausted, he was on thin ice right now, confused and abused in both ways. He felt his lump skin slide to the floor like a large sack of potatoes, unmoving and gaze blurred with emptiness.  

‘Well, that was quite liberating, don’t you think pet?’ 

  


No answer

  


‘You need to go back to your home, my dear. After all, tomorrow’s another day, so you need your strength.’ With a flip of her fingers, all his bruised were healed like nothing had happened; although he remained nude as when he was born; his cock limp and spent against his sore thighs. The only thing he could manage was a low humm as his eyes fell shut.

  


‘MEN!’ She yelled waiting for her soldiers to pick her unconscious pet on the floor, dripping sperms all over her carpet. The men came in, witnessing the slumbering form before them. Both men shared a devious look at each other; if they were nice perhaps they would get their turn. It seemed their prayers were answered.

  


‘Judging by your looks, you’d like a piece of that ass...’ the disgusting men nodded in delight. ‘ Don’t worry, for your service you might get your share sooner than later’ She smiled leaving the room, leaving behind a limp form of flesh in the hands of future rapists.

  


It had been fun to see the anguish in Merlin’s face.  Perhaps, if Merlin wanted to see Arthur so bad, he would get his wish. Though, she was sure he would not enjoy ‘this’ Arthur. Her plans were going so well..HAHAHAHA. They would rule the day they were born; both of them! She smirked in remembrance of what transpired; hopefully the memory will stay with her forever. The world would soon know who it turned its back to.

  


To be continued...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are not too hot. ahhaah next...down time Arthur and the outcome of douchebag Harold and awesome Gwaine. Keep the comments coming I love them, quite interesting :)


	14. True colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold is beginning to show his true colors and the group mourns for their loss.

**CHAPTER 14:True colors**

  
  


‘GUINEVERE’ Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs from the courtyard.

  
  


The lovely Queen’s head turned towards the entrance as she finally heard the fast steps of the horses rushing in a hurry.. From what Sir Harold had told her, they hadn’t found any signs of Merlin; only of Gwaine. Harold had refused to tell her the state of Gwaine. Was he alright? She had been worried, waiting for news of her husband. She ran as fast as lightning to greet her men with a few servants, trying to follow the hasty Queen.

 

What she saw next froze her in place. Her eyes teared up in her big widened brown eyes; her slender hands went straight on her quivering lips in shock. The scene before her was what she dreaded one day would become of her husband.

‘Oh my God! Arthur!’ Lifting her blue satin dress, she went down the multiple steps and squeezed her King with all her might.

 

Arthur was taken aback. Suddenly, he became too aware of the eyes riveted on his desperate party. He didn’t know what to do with his hands; but comforted by Gwen’s warm embrace he could only return the hug. Her warmth soothed his saddened soul. Merlin was gone to god knows where; and Gwaine… w-was dead, or looked dead. The new King was not a big fan of magic, but if it could help them bring back Gwaine or get some answers, he would gladly accept the cost. He kept Gwen closer for a while longer so he could regain his senses. He whispered softly into her ears.

 

‘I’m sorry. I’m... s-sooo….so  sorry. I couldn’t find Merlin…...’  He said his eyes shut tight. Opening them slowly, he took out the red neckerchief that Merlin carried around from his pocket to depose it into her trembling fingers.’ ..only t-this remained’ He looked in shame towards the floor, angry at himself for being so powerless. He grabbed her small shoulders between his hands.

 

‘I promise I will find him..No matter what…. I’d lay down my life for him Guinevere...Surely he knows that..’

 

Her smile radiated kindness and understanding which seemed to calm the anxious King.

 

‘ I have no doubt about it Arthur. It’s Merlin, after all. He’s stronger than you think. He’ll be back home in no time to put you in your place’ They both shared a quiet laugh, until they realised that there were important matters to take care of.

 

‘Your Majesty..Gwaine’ the quiet voice in the back of the knights asked, holding his dead companion.

 

‘OH MY!? Is that Sir Gwaine’s bo-b-body.., what.. happened…?Noo..’ Gwen tried to reach the body cradled in Percival’s strong arms; but only to be held back by her brother.

 

‘Gwen...Stay away...This is no place for a Queen...’ She was stronger than he believed; he exhaled in desperation; knowing his younger sister to be thick headed. She removed her captive arm from his grasp swiftly, her eyes burning with fire, insulted.

 

‘How dare you say that, Elyan. Gwaine was important to me too, is...he...is he dead? God..Merlin never leaves without his scarf….I’m scared, who would want to harm Merlin...Elyan’ She couldn’t contain her emotions anymore, it was too much. Tears rolled down her gracious cheeks, eyes red and puffy.

 

Seeing the sad state of his King and Queen, Leon advanced forward to take charge.

 

‘I believe the Queen should be escorted to her royal chambers, while Gwaine’s body is taken to the physician’s room’ Servants obeyed as soon as the orders left the senior knight’s mouth.

 

Percival refused to let go of his deceased mate; but followed Gaius and the servants to the north tower where Gaius could maybe help Gwaine’s soul stay alive for a while longer. Perhaps, his friend could be saved. He really had no qualms on magic, not like Arthur. He was from outside Camelot, in a village that accepted magic. If someone could help Gwaine, it would be Gaius.

Secretly, he knew it was not a side effect of a spell sent by the enemy that had kept Gwaine’s soul inside his deteriorating figure; it had been a powerful sorcerer alright. Merlin had been the one to cast the spell; he was sure of it. People always presumed that since he was taller, bigger and larger than most, that he looked like a ruffian; with no culture and no brains. Being quiet had its advantages though; he was a good listener and observer. He had figured out in their multiple battles that they had the devil’s luck. No one was this lucky; ever. The only factor that made sense was Merlin. Somehow, he always hid behind trees, never carrying any weapon or armor, yet he always came out unscattered, like them. No way huge tree branches would fall strategically on enemy soldiers so frequently. Once they would find their favorite servant; Gwaine would be in safe hands.

 

As Percival left to Gaius’s chambers, the sobbing Queen was taken by her sympathising brother to her quarters. Arthur was left with Leon and Sir Harold who approached them with confidence.

 

Arthur was wary of Sir Harold. After all, he had looked guilty since they talked about Merlin’s disappearance. He was conscious that love did not run deep between his manservant and Harold. Merlin had once told him that his knight kept glaring in his direction; swearing he had done nothing to deserve such behavior. Of course, the young King had not believed him; knowing Merlin to be the worst manservant in the history of manservant. He had probably dropped or broken something or insulted the man by mistake; but now, his gut told him something was fishy about the man. He’d keep his eye on him.

 

‘Is something the matter, my Lord’ bowed respectfully, almost too polite, the traitor.

 

Leon looked puzzled, knowing too well that his King was thinking hard about something, but what? Arthur schooled his expression in time to answer in a kingly fashion.

 

‘Nothing is wrong. Thank you for reporting this matter to my wife, it is much appreciated. You’re dismissed’ He turned his large muscled back to the still bowing knight, unaware that clenched teeth drew blood on the traitor’s lips in anger.

 

‘ But my Lord, I wish to assist you in finding your manservant...’ he asked, trying to keep his calm. Morgana would not be happy if he were to be discovered. He had to stay close to the action; reporting back to his Lady. He smiled at the thought of Arthur’s stupid servant on his knees begging for his worthless life. He would have to pay him a visit, if his Lady would permit it. Harold was sure the boy would be a pretty martyr; how he would enjoy his screams. That’s what you get from sucking up to royalty. Dirt should stay where it belonged: on the floor.

 

‘Enough Sir Harold, know your place! The King is exhausted from his journey; it has been a long day for all of us. Go rest, the King will let you know once he requires your service’ Leon’s voice left no room for argument, which left the other knight even more frustrated. TRAITOR! Harold thought to himself. He could not believe this noble man siding with this weak King. He would tell his Lady of what happened here tonight, he would not be missed.

 

‘Please excuse my behavior, I only meant to help. I will retreat to my own chambers for the night. I wish his majesties a good night sleep’

 

He retreated slowly,  straightening up his posture, hiding his displeasure. But Arthur was not fooled, he could distinguish the traits of lying. Long stares, shifting eyes and  tense jaw were signs of deception. As a prince, his father had taught him to look for these signs, in case something were to happen.

 

Once they were alone, they headed towards the hallways of Camelot. There was still light outside, peering through the lengthy windows made of marble. The white color of the hallways stood out from its red and golden color; which represented the heritage of the Pendragon line. Leon’s and Arthur’s cape flew softly in the air as they walked side by side. The silence was broken by Leon who couldn’t hold his tongue any longer.

‘Ok Arthur, what was that? inquired the blonde bearded knight.

 

Arthur wore his serious look; the one he carried in battle with him. This alerted Leon that something was definitely wrong with his Sire.

 

‘ I can’t put my finger on it, but… I swear I saw him smile out there. It’s like he was gloating.’ He said, uncertain of what he saw.

 

‘Perhaps it was a trick of the light. We just found Gwaine’s body with no sign of your manservant. It’s normal to-’ His sentence was cut short by Arthur’s insisting voice. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 

‘I’m not delusional Leon. I know what I saw. He tempered with the evidence, I’m sure. He knows something. His dislike of Merlin is not exactly a secret.’

 

Arthur’s blue radiant eyes shined with determination. He was adamant about his belief of Harold’s treachery, but he had no proof.

 

Leon sighed ‘ If you say so my Lord, I will have him followed. In the meantime, you should go to your grieving wife, until we get news from Gaius. I will send for you as soon as possible.’

 

‘ Thank you Leon… As a friend of the family, I appreciate your support. I-I know I can be difficult, but thanks’ He smiled weakly, patting the back of his teacher.

 

‘You are most welcomed Sire.’ Smiled in return Leon.

 

As they went their separate ways, Leon added quietly, barely audible unless you focused specifically on his low voice.

 

‘He will come back to you Arthur. He cares about you greatly. You will find your way back to each other in no time…. learning poetry’ That last comment made him blush to his pale ears. Did everyone know about his newfound feelings for his very male servant? Was he that obvious? He’d have to be careful. He walked back to his chambers, avoiding the looks from the judging nobles in silence.

 

In the dark recess of his mind, a part believed in Sir Leon’s reasoning. He was highly emotional right now. Gwaine’s death was a blow to all of them; and his loyal friend’s disappearance had thrown all his self restraint out of the window. He could not afford to show weakness; but he was unable to forget the cheerful face of his soulmate. He could not help but believe it was his fault.

 

‘Perhaps if I had not sent him away in anger, he would still be here; but with Gwaine’ He clenched his fist at the memory in his head. A small tiny part of him was glad that Gwaine was gone. He knew this was wrong on so many level, but he envied the extraverted man and his freestyle way of living. Most of all, he came to envy his relationship with his first ever friend.

From afar, he saw they understood each other like he never would. Merlin felt out of his reach; born from two different side of the spectrum. One a royal, the other a peasant. Yet, nothing felt more right than sharing his life with Merlin. He was afraid that without his goofy smiles, horrible jokes and his strong loyalty; he would simply fall and fail to be the King he was meant to be.

  
Finally reaching his chambers, he opened the door to find it empty. His legs were shaking, his head was throbbing and his heart was beating faster and faster. For the very first time in his life Arthur felt fear. It was so taxing. His energy was sapped by all this emotion and the stress of running his kingdom. He had a duty to his people; but it was unfair to leave Merlin to die somewhere. Merlin had saved his life and was never afraid to put his life on the line for him. This time, he would return the favor. Nothing would stop him…..well, maybe except his body who was shutting down slowly by the minute.  Only briefly did he find the time to remove part of his heavy armor and that’s when he collapsed on his large, lavender scented royal silk sheets; his mind left to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope you liked it a bit still. IT's slow building but it will be worth it XD Also, I will be planning to make doujinshi fanart to sell maybe of this story. Once it's online I will give the link to read the first chapter for sure :) Art will be added i other chapter's as well !


	15. Things you do for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot times between Gwen and Arthur with Merlin in mind

*********************************************

 

CHAPTER 14.5: Things you do for love

 

A thick book hit the wall in a loud thud.

 

*Smack*

 

‘Nothing. Nothing and still nothing!’ said a frustrated, exasperated old man.

 

Gaius’s room was a mess. Usually, it was well kept, but with everything going on, he did not have the time to clean this dump. Dusty air filled the dimly lit quarters, the sunset’s lighting warming the unmoving corpse that layed on the wooden table in the middle of the room. Luckily, his potions skills were still quite good. He had managed to restore Gwaine’s body to what it was before. Meaning: no wounds, no rotten flesh, no foul smell and no more annoying little maggots and flies going around the chamber like they owned the place.

 

‘ Where are you Merlin when I need you? What have you done my boy?!’ he asked aloud hoping to be heard. He missed him greatly. He hoped that his little sorcerer was aware of how much he was loved. Gaius had been happily surprised by Arthur. He had known him since he was a little prince and never before had he shown any emotions towards anything. Even when his father died, it wasn’t as bad. What Kilgharrah had said was right; they truly were two sides of the same coin. One could not survive without the other. Maybe their love had been predetermined; prophecies tended to be extremely vague, especially when they came from the dragon himself. The beast liked the irony.

 

Gaius could feel Merlin’s magic coming from Gwaine’s regenerating body, but he had no idea how to connect the contained soul to its corporeal form. He was not powerful enough. His knowledge and all his library combined could not tell him what this spell does. For now, all they could do was wait for a miracle.

 

It would be wise to give time to digest the news. Too much too fast would not help anyone. After maybe a little nap for himself to regain his strength, he would call a messenger with the news. He was not as young as he used to be; therefore a good rest to restore his mental capacities would do him good. He would not fail the boy’s mother. Hunith would be heartbroken about her son’s capture. The old man laid down on his cot, his eyes closed, praying for the safe return of his ward.

 

*******************************

 

The King’s chamber was dark and silent. Only the inhale and exhale of warm breath graced the room with signs of life. The sun had set, finally, leaving its place for another day. The cool breeze floated in the air, lightly grazing the patches of exposed skin of the young adult sprawled on the soft cushion below him.

 

Small steps echoed like murmurs. Delicate feet stepped lightly on the cold floor; hoping to reach the bed in the middle of the spacious chamber. The long curvy brown hair of the Queen carried a lovely perfume which tingled the sensitive nostrils of our sleeping innocent Arthur, bringing him out of his slumber.

 

‘I wanted to surprise you, I hope I did not overstepped my boundaries’ smiled softly the soft skinned woman.

 

Arthur took his surrounding in, taking in the sight of his Queen and the darkness outside.

‘You’re beautiful… ‘ He felt like he wanted to say more to her, but her sad look told him to hold it in. He wanted to reassure her that in light of recent...events, he still cared for her.

 

Unfortunately, Merlin had wormed its way into his heart. He was lucky to have her as a Queen and confident. She understood them well. He guessed she would give him hell if he mistreated Merlin again; after all, they had been friends way before Arthur took notice of his fool.

 

‘It’s ok Arthur, really…. I made peace with it’

 

‘ How can you be so calm, after everything that’s happened. I feel like a mess; a failure.’

 

‘Perhaps, that’s why you made me your Queen? To keep you, man, in check.’ she chuckled lightly, yet still aware of the pang she felt in her broken heart. She stayed strong. She had to.

 

‘ I highly doubt it Guinevere...’ The corner of his mouth lifted up into a subtle smile. Remembering their last few moments together, a wave of guilt washed over his face. He didn’t know where she kept all her strength in moments like these. She truly was a remarkable person.

 

‘ I’m really not worthy of your love. These past few days I haven’t been the best King to you or the people of Camelot. I’ve been so concerned about finding my idiot of a servant that I left you all alone taking of the kingdom’s affair’ He felt ashamed for putting such burden on his lovely Queen.

 

His love for her had transformed into something different. He saw her as an equal; and as much as the council hated to be ruled by a woman, even more so a woman from a peasant background, Arthur couldn’t care less. He saw the wisdom behind Gwen’s eyes.

 

Gwen’s gaze soften at the sudden vulnerability of her husband. She poised her soft palms on his strong masculine jaw, rubbing her thumbs graciously in affection, like a mother would to her child.

 

‘Arthur...Look, I understand Merlin is important to you. He’s dear to me as well. Regardless of your feelings for me, I accept that this man shares your heart with me. If there is one person in this world I would share you with, it’s Merlin.’ She said now eye leveled with his concerned blue orbs.

A genuine laugh echoed through the large room as Gwen took notice of Arthur’s beaten puppy face at her answer. He pouted, she chuckled even more at the sight. He was adorable. ‘ Anyways, who could not fall for Merlin. He’s just the cutest thing; especially his big ears and goofy smile…...’ She paused thinking ‘ I truly miss him; Camelot is not the same without him around’

 

He was lucky to be cherished by such a wonderful woman; his guilt grew tenfold thinking that his heart was taken by another man, leaving his wife unattended. However, it didn’t stop a tiny part of himself to be glad she decided to stay around to rule by his side as equals. He frowned at the image of Merlin as consort to the King; it was a sour feeling. He would probably find a way to burn the kingdom down with his clumsiness.

 

Strong arms enveloped the tiny frame in front of him, bring it closer to his broad firm chest. The young born peasant girl eyes grew in size at the action and soften as it lasted. She felt happy, and somehow closer to Arthur. In their loss of Gwaine and their mutual pain of losing Merlin; it had brought them together. Merlin truly didn’t know his worth; like how Gwen and Arthur owed him so much. The common denominator in their life was the clumsy servant boy; love was circling between them like a warm breeze in the summer.

 

As they shared heat, Arthur dropped his head to her long tanned neck. Her scent was calming. He automatically calmed down, focusing on his breathing.

 

‘ I’m glad’ he simply muttered in the crook of her neck.

 

She giggled at the tingling sensations venturing down her spine. Her blushing cheeks warmed up.

 

‘Really?’ She replied teasingly, her fingers toying with his goldy locks.

 

‘Yes, really’ his smile lightly brushing her soft dark skin, amused at her teasing tone.

 

‘ And why is that?’ her soft red lips lifting up.

 

‘ I’m glad to have you remain as my Queen…. Regardless of my, well...’ he paused, unsure to go on. But Gwen’s calming aura told him it would be ok ‘ newfound feelings for Merlin.’

 

The sudden squeal startled Arthur as his female companion sent him a knowing look.

 

‘Please, Arthur Dear, the only ones who were unaware of your own feelings were yourselves ’  She continued chuckling to herself, hiding behind her small hands. Arthur puffed, embarrassed. ‘They’re just rumors for now. But I think Elyan told me some knights have bets on you two being more than master and servant behind closed doors. Even if we are married I might add.’

 

What appalling behavior from his knights, especially to his wife. But this got him thinking. Was he that obvious? OH GOD! Was that one of the reasons as to why his friend had been so hurt by his words? Thinking about it, Merlin was always around, treating him as a regular person, when every other man wouldn’t even dare to look at him in the face from fear of judgement.

 

‘Guinevere, I would have noticed if people were talking about us that way. I am the King after all, nothing gets past me’ He said, cheering up; almost forgetting his troubles.

 

‘ Ah.ah.ah! Please my King, everyone knows you’re the worst Arthur when it comes to paying attention. There were so many attempts on your life, I’m surprised you’re still standing, due to your lack of observation’

 

Arthur gave a very unkingly look; pouting like a child who had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

 

‘I’m wondering the same thing myself, ahah’  they both fell on the mattress, thinking in silence. It had been a while since she had seen Arthur smile;especially since Merlin had vanished.

Gwen was lost in thoughts of what all that would do to their marriage. Adding Merlin to the mix made her squirmish. Not because she was disgusted. It was not that long ago, before Arthur, that she had wanted to pursue a relationship with the dark haired man. She had kissed him. The phantom feeling of Merlin’s feverish lips still lingered on her own. Unintentionally, her fingers touched where they had both shared intimacy, drawing her husband’s curious eyes.

 

‘ What has you smiling so?’ he inquired

 

She had forgotten she was lying next to her husband as she was reminiscing Merlin’s touch.

 

‘Oh!...Well...I’m embarrassed to say, but...’ After constant bugging from the ‘childish man’ beside her, she murmured the name of whom she was thinking of so fondly. Arthur had to get closer to ear the name.

 

‘What? Tell me! Honestly, it can’t be worst than me imagining Merlin on his knees and jerking off and telling my wife all about it’ He said trying to make it better; there would be no lies between them.

 

‘ Merlin’ she blurted out

 

‘What?’ said the King, not sure of what he heard.

 

‘I said I was remembering  Merlin’s soft lips on mine’ she said shyly said of now being the one on the spotlight. Arthur smirked at that.

 

‘Yeah, I think about his soft lips on me all the time now. It’s quite annoying, but he..-wait a minute...’ his eyes grew big as what Gwen said finally sunk in ‘MERLIN KISSED YOU! WHEN? WHY?’ He was shocked. He was pretty sure he would have fallen, if he had been standing. No way Gwen had been kissed first! Now he was growling in jealousy.

 

‘Actually, I kissed him’ she said avoiding on purpose the judging eyes of her blond King.

 

‘WHAT!?’ He said in shock. ’ That bumbling idiot kissed you! My own wife!? and he let you knowing I could put him in the stocks; hell I could have had him killed for treason back then?!’

 

‘ Don’t judge me nor him Arthur Pendragon, it was way before I fell in love with you. I did not cheat! I guess Merlin helped me fall in love with you. The way he put you up so high in his life, how you changed to be  a better man and how he talked about how great you were; I couldn’t help but love you.’

 

He reigned back in his flaring temper. He had no right to be mad. After all, wasn’t he the one who was now having feelings for someone else while he was still married.

 

‘I never knew you ever had fancied Merlin. I’m not truly surprised. You are very close friends; obviously, he cherishes you very much. He never told me anything...When did you kiss him?’ he said anxious to know.

 

‘It was when he drank that poison for you. But, I came to carry affection for him when he stood up to you when you met him. He was just..Merlin. Simple. Adorable. Sweet Merlin. Remember your bullying days?’  she said teasingly, while switching part of her body weight onto his strong chest still annoyingly covered by too much clothes.

 

‘Hmm.. It’s hard not too, that’s when he also became my manservant. H-He changed me…challenged me not to become a ball of hatred like my father, and to accept people as they are. We are both blessed to have him in our lives. Just don’t tell him I said that when we finally find him’ He felt himself blush at the admittance.

 

‘ I won’t tell him, promise my Lord’ she bowed her head slightly, her hands poised on his heavy tunic, tugging at it ‘ but only, if you dress yourself properly to rest.’ She said crossing her arms, giving Arthur the Gaius eyebrows.

 

As he tried to raise his upper body from the comfortable mattress Arthur realized that his lower abdominal muscles had worked harder than usual. With all the turmoil going on, he  remembered how his heavy knightley attire suffocated him. He could see why Gwen thought he should dress better for bed. He totally forgot all about taking off his gambeson, bracers and leather belts. Usually, Merlin would have taken care of that. ‘Not today’ He thought grimly. He spared a single look at Gwen, amazed at her efficiency. Guinevere had learned at a young age to take care of herself, unlike him. He envied that. She had once again did a great job at dressing her voluptuous body.

His Queen’s attire hugged her curves wonderfully, as usual. This time it was covered delicately by soft velvet fabric, worthy of Queenly status.  It was simple and gave place to imagination. He wished he had more fashion sense; but that’s why he had Merlin to help him.

 

To please the chocolate skin girl waiting for him, he attempted to undress by himself, slowly imagining his servant doing the task with great fervor. Obviously, things didn't go his way once his red cotton fabric tangled itself over his big head, with his belts and metal bracers.

 

‘ARgggAhh! Damn this blasted shirt! This is ridiculous’ He pulled and pulled to no avail. Gwen was sure enjoying the scene; it was amusing to see, but all good things came to an end. She moved to help him.

 

Arthur stopped his struggling once he heard the soft voice next to him.

 

‘Please let me’ she asked, pulling his shirt down to its original position. His hair was sticking out in every direction, his cheeks so red that he would easily be mistaken for a tomato. Arthur adamantly refused, putting his hands up.

 

‘I can’t ask that of you Guinevere. Merlin usually does this because it’s his job. You have no obligations to undress me’ He pushed her softly as she approached him, seductively? He wasn’t sure.

 

‘Oh Shut up! I used to dress Morgana all the time for battle, let me do this for you….my Lord’ She replied almost like...Merlin. He quickly caught on to what she was trying to do, he could not believe her. Who knew his wife had this kinky side. Surely, she would not mean…. He had to make sure. His breathing was starting to become laboured. His blood rushed south at the implication. He would play the game once he knew for sure she was okay with all this.

 

‘Gwen….Are you sure you-’ She shushed him with her index finger gracing his tight lips, an intense fire burning in her dilated pupils. He could tell she wanted something, someone.

 

‘ Yes..I want this. It might be crazy Arthur, but thinking about you and Merlin together makes my body so excited. That’s why I was so focused on his lips on mine… I want you to have me as you would do him. Show me how you would take him. I-I want to experience your passion for each other, please...’ she begged him while she lifted layers by layers from his white skin. Now, he stood naked in all his  glory, aside from his hugging briefs.

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. He would obliged his Queen; she deserved this much and more. It would be good for both of them, even for a tiny minute, to forget the pain and take the time to comfort each other. He pulled her into a strong embrace, almost crushing her. His fevered skin touched hers as they shared a passionate kiss. Arthur was definitely different in bed now, Gwen thought. He was more feral, more debauched. His mouth engulfed hers, his tongue pushing for entrance to explore the depths of her moist cavern. He was becoming desperate, his hard-on already poking through the small robe of his Queen. In his mind, Gwen’s feature had become Merlin’s. He could see the want in the eyes before him, the love, the devotion.

 

‘God Guinevere!..’ he panted, his hands groping the soft meat off her ass, almost leaving his handprints. Gwen was lost in the pleasure as well. Role play was never something she imagined herself doing, but this was nothing like she experienced before. Being on the receiving end of such passion made her belly ache with want. Her pussy was wetter than it ever was; aching for release. Her buttcheeks tighthen in response to the harsh grip of her excited husband. Their tongues danced with each other still, saliva falling from her mouth as Arthur ravaged her now very red puffy lips. Something edged him on to kiss her like that; he had to know, perhaps this is what it felt like between them -Merlin and Gwen.

 

Smoothly tilting her head backwards, eyes staring at each other; her King slowly crawled his way into her warm pussy, which dripped on the carpet continuously. They didn’t care. She moaned at the intrusion, still managing her gaze to fixate Arthur’s own predator look.

 

‘ Tell me...’ he said, teasing her sensitive clit with his expert fingers. One was not an expert swordsman without knowing a few tricks. her neck was being covered by little bites all over, breaking her slowly.

 

‘Hmmm.whaa..t? Pp-please Arthur, it’s been so looongg...’ She begged, rocking her hips in motion with his thrusting fingers. The wet noise was making this sound like a cheap porno. Arthur’s cock was now throbbing for attention, but he could wait. Merlin would be worth it, he would look so prettily with his lips around his prick. But for that, he needed more info more description of Merlin’s dirty mouth. A part of him felt bad about doing this and using his friend’s memory like that, however another feasted on this scenario. By the look of it, he wasn’t the only one. He repeated the question intending on getting the answers out of his wife’s mouth. He pulled a bit hard on her long hair, now staring into her glassy eyes pure of pleasure.

‘Tell me how it felt to kiss him...I need to know, my love’ he whispered, his breath barely a breeze on her sensitive skin, sending shivers through her body.

 

His mouth kissed the side of her half open mouth, then her chin and then her neck. He pushed another finger in to get her ready for something much bigger, but only to encourage her to talk more in her induced state. Her voice went passed her lungs and through her mouth to explain how Merlin’s lips were the best kiss she had ever gotten, besides maybe her brief fling with Lancelot.

 

‘Come on, love’ he pressured on, thrusting faster now.

‘ah...ah..Hmm.. H-his lips were…..f-f-fe..verish.. god, more.. AH’ she squealed as his long fingers curled inside her, finding her sweet spot, her juices covering his whole hand and her tights.

 

‘Dddamnnnn….This feels...ama.amazing. Tell me more..’ his breeches, he believed were already soiled from the leaked precum from his tip. He was so hard it hurt. The thought of Merlin’s staring back at him in submission, his mouth spitting profanities as his King’s fingers were thrusting deeply into him. It was Gwen’s moans and pants that filled the room though, letting him know that so far, Merlin was still out of his reach.

 

‘They were...ah..soft and moist…..I’m-I-I’m-am clos… It...was short lived….but he real..lllly does have a great mouth….. I-I’m su...re…. he slipped me...God Arthur...slipped me his tongue in..He’s soooo….ta-ta ah.ah lented...HMMmmm. I’m sure he would ..love the feels of your long thick fingers in his tight little ass..’ That sent jolts of pleasure down his leaking dick. Such a dirty tongue for a queen, but he couldn’t bring himself to reprimand her. It was too sublime. He smiled into her neck.

 

‘Guinevere….’ He whispered biting lightly the lobe of her left ear as her body thrashed in agony at her naughty talk. The sensations were everywhere, her mind was too; she lost all control of herself, when a sneaky thumb applied pressure on her quivering clit.

 

‘MY LORD!!!’’’ She screamed, believing Arthur would get off on her imitating what she thought her friend would say in the throes of passion.

 

Arthur was wet. Guinevere had come so hard; she squirted all over his thin trousers, his exhausted right hand and the dirty floor. Once he felt her walls clench his fingers tight, cumming, he pushed her with ease onto the side of the bed, shoving his straining dick in her warmth for lubrication. His thrusts were frantic. Gwen was exhausted, but kept on with his pace encouraging him in his fantasy. In the meantime, she carried in her mind the wonderful image of Arthur and Merlin’s have rough sex as she was used by her husband’s body. She was shivering with tremors all over. Her sex was being used so hard; she barely felt anything. Her arms bent backwards and head crushed into the soft mattress, while the bed rocked along the king’s hard shoves, the sweaty blond haired male pushed as deep as he could. Having enough lubrication, he considered it was time to try something else. Something similar to what he would experience with his manservant. He flipped his wife over, holding his large prick with his wet right hand, he moved at a fast rhythm his hand while his wife half open brown eyes stared at him lovingly, with a little smirk gracing her now bruised lips. He was so close.

‘Please my Lord, paint me with your royal seed. You’re beautiful like this Arthur...’ Gwen’s feminine voice morphed into Merlin’s own manly voice, full of admiration. His face was full of sweat, his hair wet and his body tense, reading to unleash onto the willing figure before him. He could see the thin, yet muscled frame of his other beloved, spread out waiting for his gift, which Arthur was eager to provide his loyal manservant. Lost in the play, an escaped growl made it past his trembling lips as he came all over Gwen’s stomach. White threads of cum flowed through his now spent dick to grace the lips of his spent wife.

 

‘GOD...Merlinnnn, you are perfect…..Fuck!’ He fell on top of his wife, tired but reinvigorated. They snuggled, sharing this new level of intimacy; hoping in silence that Merlin would forgive them this little moment, once knowing of his King’s feelings.For a small moment, their worries gone; now able to relax and face on the news of what the new day would bring.

 

A low murmur told Gwen everything she needed to hear to finally rest and be happy.

‘Thank you. Guinevere….’ He said at last, bringing her closer to his body.

 

She closed her eyes peacefully, hoping Merlin would come back to them in one piece.

 

*********************************************

 

Meanwhile, while everyone in the castle lay asleep, recovering from the devastating news of Gwaine demise and the lack of information on everyone’s favorite servant boy, a dark tall figure escaped the life of Camelot, losing the guard that was following him. Morgana had been right in showing him the hidden tunnels below the castle. He could finally join his beautiful lady in her masterplan and maybe have fun with the insolent servant that he helped get captured. The King would be mad beyond everything if he took what was supposed to be his.

 

*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be rough on poor Merlin, Morgana is really evil. Thanks for kudos and comments :)


	16. In for a penny, In for a pound...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In chapter 16 of Challenges of the heart, Merlin is really getting uncomfortable, Morgana shares her toy, and bandits really are perverts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. sorry for the long wait... Here is the first installement of Merlin's sad time with Morgana and her...slaves, Poor Merlin, what did he get himself into.

When Merlin came to, he realized he must have been moved again, since his surroundings were unfamiliar. He also noticed that he had been healed from most of his injuries; all except the evident marks his ‘master’ wanted him to remember.

 

A flash of the previous night’s activities made him blush in shame. He thought that he could play the game just as well; but it seemed that a little part of himself had indulged in the moment. This lapse in judgement had been special, he had to admit. As much as he loved Arthur and hope to see him again, he was still deeply hurt by how his King treated him. Maybe Morgana’s rough ministrations had grasped something small inside him that looked for acceptance. For now, he was conscious that his magic would be a big blow to his hard won trust with Arthur. But with Morgana, he had been free of prejudices. He lost his way in her care, if you could call it that. It’s one mistake he would not make twice.

 

He had to figure a way out of this mess. His body was still malnourished and dehydrated. His mind remained foggy and tired. His magic stayed too drained to use, making Morgana stronger than he was at present. This place was slowly getting to him. How long had he been here? Doubt spreaded through his mind. Could it be that no one was coming for him? He would be left here to die; or worse serve as a rent boy to that bitch’s crew. As hope was slipping through his worned fingers, the young sorcerer ears perked at a barely audible sound. For a few seconds, the noise continued until it ceased. Great! Now he was going crazy. He didn’t imagine his life to end this way; at the end of a sword or burned at the stake; mostly because he revealed himself to Camelot’s king.

 

From where he stood, he could barely make out any shapes. Solitude was his only companion. There was no source of light, no way of knowing for sure if he was observed. It was pitch black. He would have used a spell, if one: his magic was back  and two, if he knew at 100% that he was not watched by unwanted feral eyes. If his latest meeting with the witch had taught him anything; it’s that she was not afraid to play dirty, especially when it concerned his state of mind.

 

The sudden echo in the room indicated that it was a spacious room. When he pushed himself off the floor to leave his spot, he noticed that he was chained only to the floor by the means of a small rope. Strange, he thought. So far, he was kept locked tightly. Trying to untie the knot, he burned his fingers`leaving scorch marks on the pads of his fingers. Reinforced with magic...

 

‘Great’ he whispered sarcastically. Morgana must be laughing her ass off right now at his pitiful state. Looking at this set up, he wondered what was going through her sick mind. ‘Was this some kind of joke?’ he told himself, incredulously. No way Morgana would leave him unattended.He was tired of being left in the dark, literally. The silence in this vast area was irritating.

 

‘MORGANA!’ he yelled at the top of his lungs. The sound carried through the room quite well, which meant that he was alone, for now. ‘ HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH NOW? SEE? YOU’LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT TO BREAK ME…. HELLO? STILL THERE??!’

 

Still only his voice could be heard, no one else’s. ‘ANSWER ME!’

 

Still nothing.

 

‘What’s the point to all of this now. Tired to see my handsome mug?’ Perhaps humor would get his point across. He guessed wrong.

 

Yet, still no answer, which depressed him even more. He was reminded how alone he was when his stomach growled.

 

He let himself fall to the sandy floor, exhausted. He was hungry. His stomach was beginning to digest itself, he was sure of it. He even missed Gaius’s cooking at this point. He was alone in this hellhole. His mind was starting to play tricks on him. He missed his friends. He missed Gwaine. And most of all, he wanted to feel safe, like he felt when he was with Arthur. He missed his insults, his face and his good nature. He just wanted to go home. He curled into himself, hugging his thin legs closer to his body to keep the warmth of his frail body.

 

************Time jump of a few hours**********

After what seemed to be hours spent in this dark abyss, Merlin was roused awake with water splashed on his tired face. His eyes opened wide in shock, heart racing at the stressful wake up call. Grabbed by the shoulders by the two burly men from Morgana’s chamber, his feet dragging on the ground, he was carried across from his pitiful room to a more gigantic one. He was carried kicking and screaming, complaining of this awful treatment.

 

Both men were pulling on his arms, causing him to wince in pain. Merlin did not comprehend what was happening. He had been left alone in this other room for what purpose exactly? Perhaps that’s what they referred to when saying it was the calm before the storm.

 

As he was been brought to Morgana probably, he sneaked a peek at the surroundings for any means of escape. Actually, it looked pretty sealed tight with only one very dustry, undecorated hallway with one large door, leading to an old throne room. He smirked: Morgana really couldn’t let go of the past: she had to keep herself locked in a castle with murderous mad men and thieves. Great company she kept; it was literally a fall from grace for the older witch. A sparkle of hurt in his heart felt pity for her; knowing he could have prevented such a fate.

 

Once the large wooden door was reached; a beautifully dressed Morgana was waiting for him in the large room with her merry men. Something felt odd; all the men were only wearing their trousers and wore an ugly disgusting smirk on their faces. Like a sack of garbage, he was thrown on the floor, sending his knees rushing to meet the hard, uneven floor. He bit his cheek’s inside, preventing Morgana from hearing his groan.

 

‘ Hello Merlin’ said cheerfully Morgana, her legs crossed like she had more funny games to play with him, confident his her abilities. She lowered her gaze to his feisty one.

 

‘Missed me?’ He smiled his cheeky grin. His knees buckled as a large hand pushed him obviously unsatisfied with the response he had given the witch.

 

‘Know your place boy, you speak to a high Priestess of the Old religion..’ The chiseled bearded man spat in anger, brows furrowed. That made Morgana’s lips quirk into a smile. He ignored the rude man to glare daggers at his captor.

 

‘ Geez. Can’t do things by yourself now? You sunk that low that you need other’s help in your quest for revenge..Really Morgana? I thought you prouder than that’

 

Morgana now stood straight in her long black dress hovering above the restrained young man in front of her. Merlin unconsciously closed his eyes once long black lock of hair trickled on his nose; her scent filling his nostril. He quickly caught himself in time; but it was too late she had witnessed this little moment of weakness. Her index finger pushed his chin up to focus on her powerful presence

 

‘Oh! AHh.ah.ahaha. Come now Merlin; They’re not there for me; they’re here for your pleasure only, not mine.’ He had not liked how she took her time saying the word ‘pleasure’; meaning as it implied something.

 

‘Like I need more of your lovingly hospitality. I think I’d rather be alone again, but thanks for the offer’ He replied while avoiding her eyes. Showing her white teeth, she firmly grabbed his high cheekbones between her nails, digging into the soft baby skin, leaving faint white streaks. Surely, this would bruise later. Merlin could not speak nor open his mouth.

 

‘Stop complaining Merrrlin. Lots would have loved to be in your place; plus, you enjoyed it from what I could take from your...eager yet passionate responses’

 

Merlin growled at her, struggling against the strength of the grip on his small shoulders.

 

‘I don’t wanna play anymore of your sick games, Morgana. Didn’t you hear me before. It will take more than your filthy touch on me to break. I’ve been in Arthur’s company for more than 3 years; believe me, he can be way worse than you.’  

 

He stood his ground against her, hoping it would destabilize her enough to slip. The witch got closer to his face, crooking her neck, her lips now feathering over his large sensitive ears, and whispered so only he could hear.

 

‘ You are right. Arthur would certainly be the one to break you before me. But a little fun never hurt anyone’ she leaned away, machiavel ically, happy of the effect she had on that insulting little piece of shit.

 

‘Except me...and the people standing in your way’ he thought, frowning internally.

 

Suddenly, as she went back on her massive wooden chair, Merlin could glimpse a few more thieves make their way inside in a circle around the sorceress current location. Some men were very large, others wore clothes of the thinnest fabric possible, showing off their muscles and their hairy chest clearly. Merlin gulped at the sight, which didn’t go unnoticed by the slender woman.

 

‘Ah!’ she said as if she hadn’t known lots of people had recently come into the fold. ‘You must be wondering why there’s such a gathering today, my sweet?’

 

‘The thought did cross my mind’ he said his blues eyes roaming through the huge palace lile chamber.

 

‘ Then, allow me to enlighten your little brain.Today, we are here to celebrate my soon to be ascension on the throne of Camelot, thus bringing magic back to the lands as promised’ People cheered, knocked each other on the shoulder as a show of fidelity and companionship at the news. She turned towards him, content:’ You should be proud, Merlin, especially to witness such a feat from your truly’

 

He laughed hysterically almost at hearing this insane thing. ‘ You really think you can make it past Camelot’s forces to get to Arthur? You’re sorely mistaken; the people of Camelot are loyal to their king! So am I, so you can forget my participation; I’d rather die than betray my friends’

 

‘Even if they betrayed you. I thought that with what was exchanged, you would have learned your lesson and let my fool of a brother deal with his demise, alone. Shame, but this time you aren’t at his side to stop me, you. are. here.’ she pouted, faking sadness. This enraged him even more.

 

‘My loyalties lie with Arthur and his kingdom, regardless. They can stop you. Do your worst, I don’t care if he hates me, I won’t toss him over to save my own skin. Loyalty is something you will never understand and you will never inspire in people Morgana’ he slapped her with a truth she really didn’t like. Her face contorted between anger and misery, but not before her palm met his skin for a well deserved slap. His cheek now bruised and red. He spit blood at her feet. Everyone was staring in disbelief at Merlin’s crazy attempts at angering their Queen.

 

‘Ohhhh. How I will enjoy ripping you to shreds’ She diverted her attention from him to announce the small crowd of rebels. He smirked at how it had been easy to rile her up.

 

‘Everyone! As I said, today is a day of celebration! As promised, you will be rewarded’

Men leered at him in want, which made him uncomfortable. Whatever that bitch had in mind, it would not be fun. Now, he doubted where his limit in abuse laid. He could handle Morgana’s violence, but the men before him would be another matter entirely.

 

‘ You might have noticed me absent in the last few days, and I am sorry. This boy kept me quite busy’ She grinned.

 

Laughters echoed into the large walls of this vast space at the implication. He could not help but blush at how he was viewed. This conversation was not going in a direction he felt at ease with; his instincts telling him to run, get away from that hysterical witch.

‘To apologize, my pet will be tonight’s entertainment for you. You may play with him as you like as I’m sure he is eager to play with you as well.’

 

If looks could kill, Morgana would have burst in flames ten times over by the intensity of his glare. He could not believe her! Now he was regretting his poor choice of words with her. His heart pumped faster, blood rushing to his brain, hoping to remain intact.

 

‘No..you..y-you can’t be serious.Th-This is madness! Morgana?..’ he panicked. Perhaps he could reason with her. Her gloating promised him a closed discussion. ‘Screw this! I need to get away from here. M-magic...I need to reach for my magic...Come..on! Don’t fail me now..’ he tried to find that spark inside him that would ignite and tear this place apart, but nothing came, only his growing fear lay on the surface. Men started to gather closer to them. He could one or two men divesting themselves of their dirty smelly outfits, tossing them aside with the rest of their belongings. Belts, short sleeves shirt, ouches, knives and various accessories all forgotten on the floor. He gasped at their sizes. He would be crushed, he feared for his life.

 

‘I’m sure you’ll be up to the task, my dear. My men have been so busy running errands for me; they forgot to indulge themselves in the pleasures of life like i’ve been doing with you. I’m sure you will do splendidly and satisfy their growing urges. Won’t you, Merlin?’ she clapped her heads like she was closing a small deal, leaving no room for arguments from a disobedient child.

 

Merlin's mouth dropped open in bewilderment, not believe this was actually going to happen. He started to pray for some miracle for his knight in shining armor to come and save him. So far, Arthur had never shown up to help him. Maybe Morgana was right and he moved on, deciding he was not worth the trouble. He shook these bad images from his head focusing on the present. His struggles renewed in power giving headaches to the bandits who held him strongly against his will in front of the Lady Morgana.

 

His eyes pleaded, imploring her to stop ‘ Please..Morgana you don’t wanna do this.They’ll break me, kill me. Don’t you want the satisfaction of killing me yourself’ he managed to get one hand free from the hold, grasping the bottom of her dress.

‘Juging by your reaction, I made the right call….’ he blanched, knowing she would let it happen and enjoy the view ‘Don’t worry, they know not to break my things, don’t you men?’

 

A man stuck out his tongue from his mouth, leering at him like he was the bestest piece of meat around. ‘Oh, we will take good care of him, my Lady’ he advanced towards the middle of the circle where Morgana and he were waiting’

 

She tapped his cheek to bring him back to this reality, smiling from one cheek to the other. ‘ Now be a good sport and make a good show…. DO NOT disappoint me!’ she told him, accusingly. She sat back comfortably within her chair, ready for the celebrations. She waved her hand dismissively, telling her two men in front of her to let the boy go, giving him a fake sense of security that he could actually fight off this many individuals. Now he really wished he had paid attention to Gwaine and Arthur showing him the ropes if he had to fight unarmed certain type of enemies. Honestly, he didn’t really bother because he was utter crap at it and his magic did the job for him. How he wished he had listened back then. ‘I guess practice makes perfect’ he believed, readying himself for his greatest battle yet.

 

‘ Am I not charitable I give you a way to help yourself. Help yourself to anything you see on the ground to help you fight off your opponents’. As if reading his mind she added: ‘ I’m sure Arthur taught you some little tricks to avoid fights’.

 

‘ It’s times like this one, I hoped you would have died in those stairs back then’ he whispered, but her frown indicated she might had acknowledged the mishap.

 

Having settle herself, enjoying her power trip over the men who had ruined her life, she lifted her cotton dress up, spreading her legs wide, posing her soft hand on her crotch area, waiting.

 

‘What are you waiting for? Sick him boys, he’s all yours’ she impatiently said

 

One ugly shithole thief grinned like a psychopath upon imagining dirty fantasies: ‘I’ve waited to taste your ripe cherry since your little ass sat in this shitty prison’ his long pierced tongue ran over his chapped lips, anticipating.

 

‘Yeah’ some said in unison, ripping their clothes off, running on the adrenaline of a good fight.

‘I wanna fuck him’

‘Me first’ asshole’

They all fought over who would get to him first, but Merlin would cut their limbs off before touching what was his and Arthur’s only. Afraid his best friend, maybe soon to be lover, would deny him love and acceptance if he knew what had happened to him while in Morgana’s custody once meeting again’.

 

Others just laughed, already getting hard at the prospect of raping the poor boy.

 

‘Well? What you waitin’ for boya? Giva’s some challenge! Come at us, show us what the shitty King showed his little servant’

 

‘FUCK THAT MAN!’ One more larger man yelled in displeasure. ‘I’m hitting that first! Get outta ma way!’

 

And just like all men pounced like wild deranged beasts towards the fierce lamb holding only a little dagger he had found in a satchel, discarded by one of his assailants. He would fight them off one by one; there was no way he would let any of them touch him. Morgana had been different, but in his mind; his body and soul belonged to Arthur, regardless of what occurred several hours? days? months ago even? He was ready to take part of the fight lunging into the crowd.

 

To be continued in chapter 17...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD! AHHH I can't wait to write all the horrible things Merlin's going to go through. Morgana is tired of their game, but only because it will lead to a beatiful finish. Also, the manga is getting to be beautiful, chapter one also finished to be drawn! After exams i will write the rest hihih, so 2 weeks people!


	17. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, all there is to say is feel Merlin's pain. Hope he is strong enough to withstand Morgana'S evil plan. ALso, surprise guest appearing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload. School and work are taking a lot of my time. Hope you enjoy this horrible chapter XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly, the original storyline and its character belong to the BBC. I based my story on its characters looks and basic history in Merlin TV.

 

‘YOU little runt!!!...’ one very pissed half naked man shouted as he was slashed across the palm trying to reach Merlin.

 

Merlin had managed to fend off a bunch of them, barely though. He managed to stay away from those creeps only by his sheer luck as well as his fast reflexes. This was not a very fair fight; Morgana really did not wish him any ways out of this. Warm blood pulsed through his veins, heart beating faster and nervous sweat pouring from his moist skin. Merlin was at his wits ends. He was tired and without his magic; there was not much he could do against 7 aroused men.

 

‘Merlin, you’ve got to let them play with you. I’m bored. I didn’t expect you to last that long; I’m irritably impressed’  Morgana said, her dress shifted up on her lap, ready to pleasure herself from his rape. A wicked smile appeared on her lips.

 

‘ Sorry I can’t be as much fun as you thought. My time is otherwise occupied...’ He replied as he continued evading and slashing his way out.

 

‘ Don’t be such a spoiled sport my dear.’ she pouted, clearly enjoying his torment. ‘ I thought perhaps you had felt alone and unwanted after our...intimate encounter. I wasn’t present for you as much as I wanted...Maybe these men could see to you as I have not,.... A girl’s gotta have some hobbies, no?’

 

‘You can keep your crazy hobbies to yourself. I don’t plan on being your entertainment tonight, if ever!’

 

Morgana ignored his last comeback. She nodded to the men to hurry it up, or there would be hell to pay.

 

He kept his distances, slashing the knife in every direction. He could not keep this up forever, he had to think of something.

 

‘Wait ‘til we get our hands on ya! You gonna be sorry’ one of the man said.

 

In all the chaos, they managed to box him in. Their stares were disgusting. His hand was shaking, his grip so hard on the handle of the weapon that his chipped nails pierced his palm, making him bleed.

 

Seeing no one come to his aid, he started to panic even more. This time Morgana had stopped playing. She had every intent to see him suffer. She wanted to see him break. His face paled.

 

‘Leave me alone...Just please. Don’t do this!’ he backed away, in real fear. He never thought that without his magic, he wa just as vulnerable a anyone else. This threat was real. He really wished Arthur was here to protect him.

Lost in memories of Arthur, he had forgotten his place. In a moment of weakness, his future rapists saw an opening to disarm him.

 

Things happened so fast, Merlin never got a chance to evade the grabby hands from the man behind him.

 

'Got Ya, you little slim' exclaimed the first assailant

 

'Argg..' screamed Merlin, dropping his only means of protection on the hard ground.

 

Merlin was pulled from the back of his loose blue shirt as he screamed to be left alone. The palms feeling all his most intimate parts were intrusive. It made him want to puke his guts out. Roughly, the shirt was ripped by the three burly men on top of him. Shirt tossed on the floor, a hand shot forward grabbing the hem of his already destroyed pants, pulling them down until he was left in his trousers only.

 

He felt naked and really scared. He had taken care of 2 or three of Morgana's crazed men, but they just would not stop coming. He spared a glance in the Witch's direction who appeared smug and amused at his predicament. Moving his eyes downward, he could see her fingers teasing her own pussy, wet from all the excitement. With a devious look, tongue wetting her dry lips, she hoped to see him suffering. He knew, which made his struggles renew with fervor against the multiple limbs pulling in every directions.

 

A hairy arm made its way inside his trousers, fondling his balls. Merlin gasps in shock.

 

'His balls are so soft and hairless, like a virgin girl. Ah! Ahah'  

 

'Fuck, look at him. He's ripe for the taking, just begging for it'

 

Merin tried to kick his way out, but it became hard to when his arms were pinned down by strong ones.

 

'I don't want this! Morgana! This is stupid....Haven't you done enough!'

 

If looks could kill, he would be dead ten time over. The woman's look was ice, promising no escape. Merlin's blood froze his eyes wide in bewilderment.

 

His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to burst out on panic. He was starting to lose hope that anyone would come to his rescue. Was Morgana right? Had Arthur really forsaken him to this faith.

 

' Stop fighting you brat' A large fist connected to the side of his jaw, sending him flying into the arms of the already awaiting monsters.

 

His focus was momentarily stunned and lost. His vision blurred and reflexes slowed.

 

The same man said with a nasty smirk, noticing his change in demeanor ' Now that's more like it; no point in playing hard to get.  We all know you want our dicks in ya boy, hmmm'

 

‘ I don’t want you anywhere near me you assholes!’ yelled Merlin

 

His short soft curls were pulled back to allow one man to push his dirty rosy tongue down Merlin’s throat. Merlin’s eyes grew large at the offensive maneuver. His head was held in place, disallowing  place for movement. The breath entangled with his was gross. It smelled like rotten eggs. He fought hard not to vomit in the man’s mouth. He was sure he would not like the punishment. His jaw was crushed by thick fingers, forcing him to open his mouth further, preventing him to bite the foul appendage probing the interior of his mouth.

 

A little drop of salty liquid dropped on the side of his cheek, yet his look did not reflect weakness; only anger and fear.

 

The men all laughed at him.

 

‘Ahaha! Not so brave now that we have you pinned down’

 

‘Pl...eash..hmmflet ...ah’ He tried to speak, but it all came out muffled. All he could do for now was buck his hips, which only got his surroundings more aroused.

 

His rosy cheeks could not hide his embarrassment as he felt himself harden involuntarily. The hands down his trousers, pulled hard at his semi hard length. A thumb smeared the already gathering pre-come on top.

 

‘Shit! He likes this!’ the man removed his hand as if burned, smiling wickedly.

 

‘ Really? Man, I wanna see him, here..’

 

The discarded sharp blade made its way into Merlin’s trousers to cut away its soft fabric, thus removing any type of protection Merlin had against those monsters!

 

As much as he did not want Morgana to see him break, he could not help the shouts escaping his chapped lips. They were bruised from the previous assault.

 

‘HELP...God...Please...Morgana..Make them stop..Help me please!’

 

He could not see her with all the body hovering over his frail form, but he hoped his pleas could reach any part of humanity left in her.

 

Morgana could not care less. In fact, all it did was make her hornier. She scoffed.

 

‘ Help?’ she echoed ‘Where were you when I asked for help, uh?’ She was still bitter, not relenting the betrayal she had suffered at his hands.

 

‘ Morgana..’ he pleaded, squirming against the unwanted touches. He whimpered: ‘I..cared for you...I only did what I thought...was best.. God..Forgive me, please.URG!’

 

His body jerked as a dry finger made its way to his puckered hole, teasing around.

 

Morgana could not stop herself from grinning at his facial expression. A mix of helplessness and...shy arousal. Merlin’s pleading voice filled her delicate ears like beautiful music.

She saw it before, when she had him. His pain, his terrified voice did unspeakable things to her body.

 

Her magic was boiling inside her, her skin hot to the touch. Her long fingers played with her folds until they pierced her. Her head thrown back, lost in a haze of pleasure, although she was starting to get annoyed by his pleas for help.

 

‘Why is he still talking?’ she addressed her compatriotes.

 

The men quickly caught on to her meaning, and smirked back at her. It was no mystery all the men fantasized about Morgana’s beauty. Morgana knew the affect she had on her soldiers; perhaps one of the reasons why she still had males gathering for her cause. She had sicked them on him, knowing full well what had transpired between the two magicians before. On his stay, he had the opportunity to witness some talks and whispers. Some wanted to get back at him for having their lady’s attention with physical force while others wished to enjoy what he had to offer that rendered their lady so loose in pleasure.

 

When an engorged prick was shoved in his face, he faced away immediately.

 

‘Get that ugly shit away from my face’ he screamed, shifting his head from left to right.

 

‘Didn’t you hear our lady? She wants you to shut your mouth! ’

 

He was punched right in the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. His arms couldn’t even protect him from the incoming blows. They started to become numb from being kept in the same position above his head for so long.

Two hands grabbed the sides of his face, while another man tried to force his repugnant dick into his mouth.

 

‘I swear; if you put that in my mouth, I will bite it off’ he said before shutting his mouth shut

 

Looking at each other, they came to a silent agreement. Merlin did not like their silence nor their vile expression.

 

‘I warn you. Take it in, or face the consequences. Either way works for us’ warned the one above him.

 

That made him rethink his strategy. His body was held back by three very naked man. He was kind of glad for his head restrained as he was kept away from all the aroused lengths around him. His ears were assaulted by the squishing sounds of eager hands pumping their flesh in earnest. The scent of sex and arousal flared through his nostrils. Looking defiantly at the man straddling his chest with his red leaking dick in hand, he remembered that regardless of the outcome, he would be screwed either way. His glare hardened, making his mind; might as well go down fighting!

 

‘ Fuck you!’ he said through gritted teeth.

 

‘Don’t say we didn’t warn ya!’

 

Merlin barely had time to register what was to follow until he heard a sickening crack of bones and a loud anguish scream in the air. His own.

 

‘AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH’

 

A foot brutally came in contact with his sharp jaw, easily breaking it under its weight. He cringed in pain. Unbearable pain shot through him. His tears now running freely down his cheeks. Unprepared for the assault, he choked as he received a wet erect phallus in his moist cavern.

 

‘FUCKKKK….His mouth is so lax and warm...’ groaned the man currently fucking Merlin’s mouth.

 

‘I’m gonna cum from just the sight. He was made for this!’ said another one as he pumped his meat faster in time with his friend’s hard thrusts.

 

Eyes closed shut, Merlin tried to breathe. Dark pubic curls pushed into his nose every time the man’s cock hit the back of his throat, preventing easy access to the much needed air. His mandible bone hanged loose only sore pulled muscles keeping it in place. He ached everywhere. His mind was on fire, in agony.

 

‘No one deserves this..’ he thought as he was abused.

 

As for the person orchestrating this, she was in ecstasy at the scene before her.

 

‘Hmmf..I should keep..ah.ah.you around for when I defeat my stupid brother...god’ she pushed her hips into her own hand. Her other hand handled her erect nipples, pinched between her long nails, excited by her virile man manhandling her pet. Her so beautiful pet.

 

Merlin’s heart shattered. His will to fight was suddenly slipping.

 

‘Shit..I wanna turn inside this bitch’s heat.’ voiced an sexually frustrated man in a snarl.

 

‘You know..damn...we can’t fuck...’ replied the man shoved deep in the wet entrance.

 

At this point, Merlin’s face was covered in tears, sweat and saliva running freely from his mouth. His gag reflex was tested as the man’s shoves were unrelenting. Gurgles only went past his lips

 

‘Not his ass! His mouth you dimwhit! I know only ‘Him’ can have the privilege’ interrupted the man

 

‘I can’t man, I’m too close to cummin, but...’ He paused, smirked at the sudden devious idea that popped into his evil brain ‘ I’m sure there’s enough space for the both of us’

 

They stared at each other, ending the argument. It didn’t take long until another penis pushed past the resistance of his slack jaw provided.

 

The boy’s eyes expanded at this turn of events. One dick was hard enough to accommodate, but two was out of the question.

 

His blue eyes pleaded for them to stop, but they ignored him. Instead, the other man slid effortlessly inside, joining his companion’s pleasure. Both cocks were thick and massive, he was scared he would choke to death. Breathing was difficult. He was lost in a daze, not feeling so much anymore.

Grabby hands kept feeling every inch of his naked skin. Fingers twisted his sensitive little buds on his torso so hard that the skin cracked under the force, leaving red scars in its place. Luckily, his dick was left alone; Aside from the occasional adventurous fingers teasing at his entrance; his ass was safe. From now, only his mouth was taking the brunt of it.

‘His face is all flushed from all this fucking, right boy?’

 

He closed his eyes and try to voice his opinion that he in fact, did not enjoy a minute of it. It only came out as pathetic whimpers and sounds.

 

‘Hft..ar..gah..hmmnooo...ahhhmmft’ he was so tired, he felt himself been dragged away to unconsciousness. A few taps to his cheek brought him back to this personal hell.

 

‘ Hey, Where’ you goin’? We’re not done yet’ said the guy with his thick cock slipping back and forth in comfort.

 

*****

Morgana watched this unfold like a theatrical scene. A part of her slightly felt jealous at Merlin’s downfall at the hand of her henchmen. Her plan for Merlin was near completion; she was aware that even with all this his mind would come back to the solace of Arthur’s image. A building pressure flared in her abdomen. She was close, her focus imbedded in her pet’s discomfort.

 

‘Argh...hmm..See what you do to me Merlin...’ she said in the air, her fingers plunging into her heat, scissoring inside her, building up towards her climax. ‘ Always your fault...always...in...my..way...YES!’ she came with her fingers still inside, squishing noise echoing in the room. Her body’s tension left her, replaced by warmth and pleasant sensations. She slumped down her throne, enjoying the masculinity and the debauchery before her. She was seriously thinking of keeping this boy as her whipping boy. He was truly captivating when tortured.

 

As if to mimic their queen, the hard men plunged faster, nearing their climax as well, making their captive gag, choke and struggle more. His hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his own skin; Merlin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in overload of sensations. His body tensed as he felt the organs in his moist cavern twitch and pulse in time with Morgana’s climax.

 

‘Fuck Yeah..I’m cumming..shit!’ groaned one burly naked soldier. Hot sperm flooded his tasting buds and his throat. The pulsing member came in hot little spurts, shooting his heavy load in the forced mouth. The other man came soon after the other, adding more semen in Merlin. The foul taste got to him. He forced himself not to swallow anything, even if his mouth was full of come, little drops dribbling to the side of his broken jaw to his bruised torso.

 

Both men retracted their penises from him, replacing them with a large hand covering his full entrance.

 

‘Swallow!’ screamed one of them, while another hand poised itself on his neck, cutting his air flow. The promise of pain was asserted when the fingers gave a slight squeeze.

 

‘Drink it like the little whore you are!’ the owner of the hand on his neck advised.

‘You should really do has he says Merlin.’ said an uninterested voice from the back of the room. It was Morgana’s. Her head was held up by her hand, like she was bored.

 

He tried to look in the direction of the voice, but he was stuck in place.

 

‘ I won’t feed you anything otherwise. You need proper sustenance; otherwise you won’t last very long. It would be such a shame to lose you, don’t you think?’ She idly said, her expression mirroring one of concern.

 

Merlin struggled internally. He was afraid of retaliation if he did not comply again. Closing his eyes in submission, he allowed his throat to accept the vile bitter liquid. He gulped it down like he would to a glass of water.

 

Some men who had not come yet gathered around his debauched body and its pitiful sight.

 

‘On your knees. Look at us!’ ordered one of them.

 

He was prompted to his knee by one of his arm, which he tried to pull away from the grip. Strangely, he stayed still grabbing hold of his abused body as if it would protect him. The others stood up and moved faster to achieve orgasm.

 

Merlin could only stand there; waiting for more semen to paint his skin white. He was grossed out by the sight of such men pleasuring themselves at his depend. How could someone enjoy the pain of others weaker than them. It came as a relief when the remainder of the group tapped their tip to his wet reddened cheeks, dripping their load in his face. The thick liquid reached his eyelashes coating them good.

As the air came into contact with the salty texture, it solidified on his face, shaming him even more. He just wanted to be left alone, hoping that Morgana would pity him: heal his jaw or just kill him.

 

He slumped to the ground in a thud, exhausted in mind, body and soul. The room emptied out except for Morgana who got up from her chair.

 

He felt like crap. He had never been humiliated like this before; he never thought Morgana capable of such atrocities. The woman he had learnt to love and appreciate was long gone. She was beyond saving now; like he probably was too. He doubted anyone would ever want him now. Fuck Morgana!

 

Fingers smelling like musk reached his nose as his chin was raised to stare into green piercing eyes.

He cried out in pain as bones cracked under the grip. He sobbed in pain, his arms keeping his weight up to avoid in strain to his hurt front. He had almost forgotten he was completely nude in the middle of the room.

‘Merlin.Merlin.Merlin’ she tsked ‘ look at you; such a mess. If only Arthur could see you now, he would be repulsed’

 

He answered with a growl as he could not speak unless he wanted more pain.

 

With a mocking gasp, she invoked her best fake smile ‘ What was that? Oh!..You poor thing, I’m afraid my guys have been quite rough on you’ She patted his face lovingly ‘Would you like me to fix this for you?’

 

His eyes lit up. Throwing caution out of the window, he nodded. Whatever Morgana planned, it would not be worse than this.

 

‘Bow to me. Kiss my foot, and I will heal your jaw’ she stated with venom.

 

He was distraught. Merlin felt shame for thinking such a thing, but he was hurting so bad. He lowered his head to the ground with hardship. His body was trembling like a leaf in the wind, but managed to balance himself on his palms. His lips pressed lightly on the top of her soft white flesh of her foot, remaining there for effect.

 

Satisfied with his behavior, she chanted a few words in the ancient tongue.

 

‘Wel cene hole’  she muttered under her breath.

 

The softness of her voice almost showed concern, but Merlin was not stupid enough to believe such a thing.

 

The bones snapped back together. The muscles shifted into place, leaving any soreness to the back of his mind. His jaw was now back in working order. He breathed a sigh of relief which was caught by the evil priestess.

 

‘There! What do you say, Merrlin?’ she said mockingly.

 

Embarrassed, his hands flew to his middle part to cover himself and looked away.

 

‘T-Tha..nk y-you...’ he barely whispered.

 

‘Now, don’t be sad...There’s someone one who wishes to see you!’

 

S-ssome..o-one?’ stuttered Merlin, a bit curious. Hopefully, she had not captured one of his friends, or worse Arthur. He would die before letting anything happen to him.

 

Steps echoed inside the hollow room alerting them both of a foreign presence.

 

‘Ah! Be nice alright! I’ll leave you two to chat! I need a nice bath, you have made me so dirty my dear; those noises you made were..so enticing’ She licked her lips remembering the beautiful sounds and images that filled her mind earlier.

 

Morgana passed by the other smirking man, but not before kissing Merlin’s temple like a mother would.

 

The room was very quiet. Only two individuals were inside. It was a bit darker than before as the sun’s light dimmered. The stranger’s face was half concealed by a shadow; Merlin’s instinct screamed at him. He knew this person. Calm footsteps made its way closer, not saying anything. This person made him queasy; all the young sorcerer could do was back away feebly. For every step forward from the other man, a step back was taken.

 

Once no more steps could be taken, the man’s figure was as clear as day for Merlin to see.

One thing was that if his magic was accessible right now, the human shape before him would have been pulverized. His jaw tensed, anger filled his being, his eyes frowned so dark. The other smug individual could only laugh as the realization hit Merlin’s shocked face.

 

‘IT’S YOU!’ shouted the weakened young man.

 

‘It’s nice to see you again Merlin!’ he greeted sarcastically.

 

Finally, the truth was uncovered. Sir Harold was the traitor Morgana had spoken about. He should have foreseen this. This dark haired knight always hated Merlin, especially his relationship with the soft hearted King of Camelot. It made sense that he joined Morgana’s quest to see her ascend the throne. After all, he had heard rumours when the young woman left that Sir Harold had been affected greatly. This man loved Morgana, it was obvious.

 

‘HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ARTHUR!’

 

‘I have done nothing he didn’t do to himself’  said Harold ‘I don’t have to explain my reasons to you’

 

The man advanced and kicked Merlin down. He was so enraged that his new injuries were ignored. His legs were still weak; he could not trust them to bare his full weight, so he stayed down, glaring daggers at the young traitorous knight.

 

‘If you think Morgana wants you; think again. She’s a selfish bitch. She is using you and all her other henchmen for her own ends. She couldn’t care less- AHHHGR’ He was grabbed by his shoulders and shoved onto his stomach, while the other man sat on him, one hand at the back of the short haired man, his face pushed into the floor roughly. His movements were restrained. He fought back, hard, hoping to dislodge the heavy weight on his back.

 

‘Don’t you DARE speak ill of her!’ yelled the knight. Merlin kept twisting under the man’s  firm grip. Will you stop moving!? Do you fight Arthur when he asks you to do your...duty?’ he taunted ‘ I bet that’s why he keeps such a low peasant talk to him like that. I heard you have quite a mouth on you, ahhah’

 

Merlin blushed to his big ears. How could he know this...unless..

 

‘You were here the whole time I was raped, didn’t you’ asked the warlock ‘You’re the Him they were talking about; who supposed to...to...’ He could not bring himself to finish the sentence. It would make this experience even more real.

 

‘You are not as mentally afflicted as Uther made people believe. Under this servant routine of yours, you’re incredibly intelligent’

  
  


‘I’d take the compliment, if it weren’t coming from a liar. You won’t get away with this. Arthur-’

 

‘Will do nothing’ he abruptly cut Merlin off. ‘He has given up, you know. I sent him on the wrong path of course, but still, he has replaced you with...hmm, what’s his name..ah yes Georges, was it?’ his thin lips curved into a devious smile.

 

Merlin’s fierce expression faltered for a brief second. Arthur would not stop fighting. Even if he was still angry at him, he would at least find him to punish him. He would not drop the matter, just like this. They had this bond; this connection.

  
  


‘You’re lying. I-I just know it. Once he finds out you have betrayed him, he will kill you!’

 

‘Once he finds out, he will be too dead to do anything, sweetheart. Now enough chatting, I’ve been wanting to have a piece of your ass since this whole thing started’

 

Sir Harold started to undress himself slowly. Harold, personally, didn’t lay with men. He much preferred the soft curves of women. Rape was often done as a powerplay. Dominance over someone weaker than oneself was quite arousing. Sir Harold enjoyed power; a part of him also envied this wretched boy for having gotten his lady’s favors before him. He had been the most loyal, while this boy had done nothing but caused her pain. He smirked as he mentally thought of Arthur’s destroyed face when he told him what he had done to his precious servant.

 

Breathe in. Breathe out.

He calmed himself, coming to grip with was about to happen. His energy level was too low, he felt sick in the stomach, still with the aftertaste of the cum and his head was pounding. His limbs could barely move from the previous rape. His mind was on the verge of breaking, and he would not give the satisfaction to this Judas.

 

‘Do your worst’ said Merlin, serene.

 

‘You think you control this’ he pointed to this moment. He grabbed his dick between his fingers, started masturbating. ‘ On your back, hold your knees up to your shoulders, don’t you move’

 

The boy did not move. Angered, Sir Harold punched him hard. That startled Merlin, leaving him heaving for air. He’d been shoved around, punched and kicked too often to come out unscattered. Judging by his heavy breathing and the taste of blood in his mouth, he had cracked ribs and perhap a punctured lung. Great! He glared at his offender.

 

‘OUCH! I hope you aren’t like that with the ladies, although Morgana might like it rough...I know from personal experience.’ That earned him another slap to the face. He should really stop mouthing off. Arthur was lenient when he talked back to him, but not this douchebag.

 

Forcingly, he was pulled down by his ankle. His back hit the floor, skin roughed by the grainy floor, his head knocking the hard ground as well. He was dizzy and unbalanced, which gave the opportunity to Sir Harold to place him as he wanted.

 

‘ Perfect! Now hold. up.your. legs!’

 

For once, Merlin did has he was told, but hesitantly. He started feeling a bit exposed. His junk laid bare for all to see, soft and untouched.

 

‘Now, touch yourself’ ordered the other as he went on pumping his prick to full hardness. ‘ DO IT or I’ll do it for you’

 

His small fingers grazed the tip of his limp flesh. His own touch was like electricity. He didn’t indulge much in masturbation, but in this context, it was hard to feel excited.

 

‘Faster! Show me you want this. My fat cock in your dirty hole’ Sir Harold wet his dry lips, getting himself in the mood. He could see the appeal now in bedding a servant like Merlin. He could not begrudge Arthur for wanting this being. Dressed in his too big of a tunic, the boy was not much too look at. Without clothes, he looked like a sacrificial lamb waiting to be devoured. His chest was all flat and toned. Outline of muscles from all the hard work he did at the castle showed. His pants were uneven and his blue irises dilated at the unwelcomed arousal. He looked like a very underage girl who did not hit puberty yet.

 

Merlin moved his hand slowly, not really reaching full mass. As much as he tried, he blocked. He never really liked Harold, and his body refused to bow down to this men’s wishes.

 

‘I’m ready, now. What’s taking so long?’ Harold said as he positioned himself near the tight entrance. Merlin panicked when he saw the free palm approaching his most intimate part.

 

‘Please..just give me a minute...I can’t...’ he pleaded

 

‘Think of how your prince fucked you for all those years, hmmm’  suggested the excited man

 

Merlin looked appalled: ‘ We never...He wouldn’t abuse his power like that. I was only his friend’

 

‘Don’t delude yourself. Friend? Please...why would he keep you around if not to fuck your ass?’

 

‘Perhaps, because he needed someone honest for once in his life. Not another prick like you Harold’

The name fell from his lips like poison.

 

‘IT’S SIR HAROLD TO YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I wanted you to touch yourself to make it easier for me to slide in, but forget it’ He aligned his cock with the puckered hole, smudging evidence of his future rutting.

 

‘What? Wait a minute, you just can’t...you’ll break me in half!’ He gasped at the large rod, pulsating in the man’s grip. It leacked pre come, dribbling down its lenght, veins came out on its side, balls tight. The spit on his ass was the only warning he got, before he felt his ass forced open.

 

‘AHHHHHHH’ his throat was sore as he screamed ‘ STOP..It won’t fit..It hurtsss.’ he hissed as the pressure doubled to get inside his tight heat. The pain was excruciating, worse than what Morgana had subjected him to.

 

Even Sir Harold had difficulty to breach his internal walls, his face contorted in discomfort.

 

‘Fuck..You’re so tight...I’m tempted to think the King never had a shot at you!’ His penis’s forehead skin pushed back too much, causing too much friction to penetrate.

 

The subdue man bit into his tongue, blood coating his mouth once again. A hand appeared in his face like magic.

 

‘SPIT!’

 

‘No.’

 

‘SPIT DAMMIT!’

 

‘and I said NO.’ repeated Merlin. At least, the lean muscled knight would not force his way in if he himself would be damaged on the onslaught. Or that’s what Merlin thought, when he saw him take his distance.

 

He rapidly changed his mind when he saw Harold’s hand grasp a wooden pole. It looked like the handle of a broomstick. Upon closer inspection, it WAS a broomstick. Merlin let go of all pretenses of been fine and strong, dreading the upcoming actions. He crawled away like an infant running from a beating. No...This was inhumane.. He had to get away..Had.to..

 

‘Oh no you don’t!’ said the dark knight as he ran forward to stop his slave from escaping his fate.

Merlin was lifted upwards by his tummy and prompted to his hands and knees, like a dog. He stilled once he felt a cold, solid object moving up and down his cheeks. He yelped when his asscheeks were hit. Hard. It left a red handprint amongst the already fading scars.

 

‘Please...I’m sorry..I’ll spit...I’ll be good, just don’t..argggghhhhhh’ he felt it, going inside, dry. ‘shove in it….please..it stings’ he sobbed now. He was humiliated like never before; it made what had been done to him so far like it was a simple task. His eyes clenched shut, his body tense, trying to push the offending object out.

 

‘Shut up! You asked for this! You look so delicious.’ he pressed harder, now passing the barrier.

 

‘AHHH..No’ It kept pushing for entrance, until it did. Inches by inches, it disappeared inside his anus.

 

His ass was clamping hard at the stick; he was too tight. He had imagined his first time to be loving and safe; not brutal and awful. He had to relax, but he could not. Only Arthur’s disappointed face flashed through his mind. He had hoped to have shared this moment with his perfect King.

 

‘Fuck..You’re eating it right up! You look tighter than any virgin girl I ever had...’

 

Merlin dropped his head in submission. Harold enjoyed the view; especially his surrender. The pole slid back and forth, slow and fast now. Blood slicked the wooden stick up, making it easier to go in. It caused Merlin to writhe in agony.

 

After a while, his blood started to rush south to his penis. He tried to will this away, but the inevitable happened. He got hard. He bucked his hips in the air, moving in time with the thrust Harold forced on him.

 

‘ah..ah..hmm..stop.’he panted, his dick hitting his stomach every once in a while, his balls flapping against his flushed skin.

 

‘Your blood is all over this, I won’t need any lubricant then.’ the older fellow ripped the pole from the younger man’s squeezing hole. Blood spattered on the ground, on his tights and on Harold’s legs.

 

Subconsciously, he realized he missed being full. He desperately want to touch himself, get this horrid moment over with. Maybe if he came early, the other would get bored of him, toss him to the side.

 

‘God...You deserve this.. man like you have no place near a King. Like Arthur as no place to be King!’ He pushed right into Merlin, who screamed at the huge limb probing his insides. ‘You’re too tight...I could come from this...’ he thrusted in a fast pace, loving the friction and the warmth. He got lost in the rhythm. Large palms bruised Merlin’s hips as he was pushed to meet Harold’s heavy dangerous violation.

 

‘You whore...Say you love my dick in your arsehole..’ he whispered, near his large, red ears. Broad chest to fragile back.

 

Merlin stayed silent, keeping his lips sealed.

However, all changed when Harold adjusted his angle to hit Merlin’s sweet spot, which made him moan out loud.

 

‘ Come on, servant…..No one will know, I won’t tell Arthur...Just scream for me! AH’ he laughed as he kept his wild erratic beats.

 

‘AH..God..DOn’t...y-you love the.s-sound...hmmf fuck..of you’re..ow..n voice..’

 

His body was in overdrive. His prostate was rammed in hard with every shove. His dick, he was sure, would burst out at any second. His state of mind was foggy; he could not think straight anymore. The motion was getting him sick, like he would throw up.

 

‘Stop...Please..I.I..I can’t..take t-t-this anymore...It hurts...’

 

Not relenting, Harold pushed one more time.

 

‘Tell me you love it.. You love how my hard noble cock feels..Beg me to make you cum, boy’ He knew he had him. Sir Harold, as a fighter, knew that every man involved in combat had a breaking point. He had to congratulate Arthur’s manservant for his tenacity and courage. He knew soldiers that broke for less than that. It made this victory even sweeter.

 

The young Emrys could not hold back. He hoped he would be forgiven for this. His dick throbbed with the anticipation for release.

 

‘I like it..P-p-ple...ase’ A soft voice pleaded

 

‘Hmm?’ Harold enjoyed the power he held over this being. It felt that by owning him right now; he was having control of some part of the recent King’s life.

 

‘Make..me...cum...I can’t...stand this any..more’ He sobbed, slave to his own body. ‘ I-I want your seed in me...please...Don’t ..stop’ he huffed and moaned, his face looking straight ahead, at the blank wall.

 

Sir Harold’s grin could not have been bigger than it was now. His pace grew frantic now, grabbing every patch of skin he laid hands on, pulling the boy closer. Harold could see the boy holding himself on one forearm, while the other pulled at his own length.

 

‘Ah.Ah..AH.. More..Yes….I’m close….Don’t….AHH’ Just like that, Merlin’s torment ended as he released a thick rope of cum onto the cold ground. His head sunk, witnessing his body’s betrayal. To accelerate the process, Merlin rocked his hips in time with the set rhythm to make the man finish.

 

As he came, the walls closed in tighter around the pounding hardness, leaving less room to maneuver for Sir Harold. Happy with the boy’s demise, his balls grew higher and his dick ready to explode. In a frenzy, he roughly manhandled the boy on his side, lifting one leg up over his own shoulder and ramming in once again in the welcoming entrance.

 

All Merlin could do for now was take it, staring at the ceiling, wincing at every harsh shove.

 

‘I’ll fill you with my cum.ah.ah...damn...you’re tighter...Take it all’ He finished his last words as he came deep within the boy’s anus. He made sure to milk everything inside the boy. The boy cringed as he removed his now soft phallus away from him. Merlin didn’t move from his spot, like in a trance. His breathing was ragged and heavy. His frail chest was black and blue, red gashes and scars adorned his tights, and his face was swollen. Spreading the boy’s cheeks revealed the noble seed that dripped from his asshole. It squished as the load made its way out.

 

‘You’re no good for anyone now. Just a pathetic soiled servant; the false King would not dare look at you now.’ he chuckled darkly.

 

That was the last straw. As everything came back to him: memories of his assault by Morgana’s grotesque men, his intimate liaison with the witch as well as this moment here, his stomach could not hold anything back anymore.

 

Bile rose up to his throat to empty itself on the floor: mixing semen and bile together. Such an unattractive sight repulsed Sir Harold, alas he remained at a distance until the boy was finished.

 

Merlin’s eyes were dry just like his throat. He was too tired to stand. Whatever was left went away with his will to fight. He just..wanted to fade away into nothing. All that he had was the vague image of his Arthur. He weeped in silence as he lay in the pool of his own shit. The horrid smell was enough to make him sick again, but he schooled himself, hoping Harold would leave him to die here. At least, if the man was here; he was not hurting his friends.

 

‘You’re disgusting. Why Morgana does not want to put an end to your miserable existence is a mystery to me, but know that she is not done with you yet’ He smirked, his foot nudging Merlin on the side.

 

‘G..o ...away..’  grumbled Merlin, curling on itself, shielding him away from oncoming harm.

 

‘I’m not finished, lift yourself up’ The man grew impatient at Merlin’s inability to move ‘NOW’

 

Merlin sighed, weak, not even sure he could manage such a feat with all his injuries. ‘I can’t’ he said when he realized his legs would not budge.

 

‘Open your mouth’ ordered the now half dressed man.

 

The feeble boy looked confused, but tried to comply afraid of been injured more. He would not survive more. He had to survive, to protect Arthur.

 

‘Hmm.. Well, that was good. I thank you for this.’ he said, and as if remembering something important

 

‘Oh! I arrived here so fast I forgot to go. Better now than never, especially after a good fuck. No better way to clean the system, right boy?’

 

Merlin caught on fast on the word's meaning. NO, he thought, He could not mean...Please let him not mean what I think it does, he prayed inside his head.

 

His fear was real as he felt a stream of warm liquid hit his face. The harsh stare from above made him stay still, afraid to close his half open mouth in retribution.

 

Harold was emptying his bladder on Merlin, using him as a live chamber pot. Merlin’s eyes closed once in a while when drops came close to his eyeballs. The man aimed the stream of urine towards the servant’s  gaping mouth wearing an evil smirk. His salty droplets of anguish mixed with the yellow gush onto the rest of his body and wounds. The acidic liquid burned into his flesh. His dark curls smelt like shit, literally. At this conjecture, the manservant to the King was outside his body, removing himself from the pain.

 

As Harold left him, he could only weep in silence at his predicament. Morgana was really close to breaking him, he could tell. He was welcomed by the darkness that slithered near the corners of his mind to bring him the peace he needed to recover. As alone as he felt, his magic stayed with him even if he couldn't use it. A layer of protection on his soon crumbling mind.

 

To be continued chapter 18….

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Poor Merlin ! Stay tuned for the rest. ALmost done and the doujinshi based on this story is finally taking shape


	18. Author's note

Hi everyone,

 

Sorry for the lack of updates! School and life has kept me busy. I have not abandoned the story. Currently working on the manga/doujinshi adaptation of it to sell as well as my other doujunshi Kiss me goodnight. Since it'S summer, well it'S so pretty outside, I feel bad writing.

 

I have also hit a writers block, I don't know what to or how to write properly.

 

Anyways,

give me time and I should have other chapter posted in june. So sorry people, hope you aren't mad :) If you are interested in buying the doujinshi let me know :)

 

See you in june! happy reading folks


	19. Ill intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Arthur is smarter than everyone thinks, Gwaine's faith is uncertain, and Harold gets a little payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok couldn't resist....Inspiration struck me. It's almost the end...! Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

‘ MY LORD! MY LORD!’

 

Fast footsteps clapped on the wooden floor of the castle in the direction of the throne room. The sounds were louder and louder as the running knight Percival approached the King’s current location.

 

Percival was usually the quiet, brooding man. Strong, yet wiser than once would expect considering his big shape. So, for him to come running, screaming his name in the vast walls of Camelot, whatever it was must have made the shaved man very anxious.

 

Arthur rose from his seat at once, separating himself from the rest of the garrison and waiting for Percival to regain his breath.

 

‘Percival, at ease! Have you gotten news?’ inquired the short blond haired man. His jaw was held tight by his facial muscles. He might have slept well the other night, but it didn’t mean that the stress of all these unfolding events went away.

 

Percival bowed as he was joined by the rest of the gang.

 

‘I am sorry to say, but he managed to lose me. I-I don’t know how he got out; he just vanished...’

 

‘I see, I knew it. Well, this proves his guilt, therefore Harold is now a traitor to Camelot, but no one is to know until we interrogate him’

 

Arthur could see how the man was affected by his failure. Since they had found Merlin missing and Gwaine….well...unresponsive, Percival became more focused.

 

Angry, he should say.

 

Gwaine was a very good friend of Percival’s and his loss hurt him more than the rest of them. Knowing that Harold had perhaps something to do with this renewed the tall knight’s hope in punishing whoever caused his friend’s demise. Arthur shared the feeling wholeheartedly, and couldn’t wait to make the traitor pay. All in good time.

 

‘ There’s no way he could have escaped the Castle without passing any guards’ exclaimed Elyan, frustrated by the turn of events.

 

‘Hmmm...maybe he learned of another way out’ suggested Leon

 

‘What do you mean Sir Leon?’ asked the King, confused.

 

All the other knights ears perked up at this

 

‘Well, back when your father was King, some elite guards were told that in case of a siege, there were tunnels below the castle that could be used to get royalty to safety to the forest’

 

‘Yes! I remember now! This secret is very guarded; only a handle of knights and selected nobles know of this. Harold was never trusted with such a secret. Hell, I haven’t even gotten the time to tell any of you or Merlin...’

 

‘Then, who could’ve..’ wondered Elyan

 

‘Morgana’ interrupted a confident, unwavering voice vibrated through the walls of Camelot.

 

That name brought silence to the room and painful memories. The men in the large royal chamber turned to the direction of the voice. Gaius appeared through the door with Queen Guinevere who tried to smile, despite the pang of hurt she felt at her lady’s name. Gaius continued on:

 

‘ It makes sense, my Lord. It explains the dark magic found at the scene, and Harold’s treachery. He always leered at her the wrong way when she was a sweet little girl. I can see Morgana using his attraction to her advantage to spy on us and report back to her. I never really liked the man...’

 

It was rare for Gaius to show hatred for someone. Merlin’s disappearance must really affect the older man. Looking at it now, all he had today, now, was because of Merlin. He was truly loved as well, he should have seen it before saying those awful things to his manservant.

 

‘Why can’t she leave things alone? Must she ruin everything I have worked for...’ he muttered under his breath.

 

‘Arthur’ a sweet voice called ‘ Morgana feel she has been wronged, I understand her pain. Your father’s hatred for magic caused her heart to turn dark...I think she is transferring her anger onto you as you reflect all he was and the torment he caused her people’

 

Arthur’s anger rose at his wife’s words ‘ I am better than my father! I’m not him!’

 

Gwen’s eyes shifted to one of sorrow: ‘I know darling’ her fingers trailing the shape of his masculine face softly, comforting ‘ but she is too blinded with revenge to see who you have become. It’s why she keeps fighting us… Honestly, with what she did to Merlin and.. Sir ...G-Gwaine, I will never forgive her for what she has done.’ she whispered, her voice cracking near the end.

 

Wet tears rolled down her soft round cheeks; her brother swooping in to let his sister’s head rest on his large shoulder, patting her back.

 

Arthur felt bad for raising his voice. Gwen was, as always, finding the good in people. Just like somebody he knew. Merlin… Morgana and her knight would pay dearly for this. His sister didn’t deserve to live.

 

‘ I’m sorry for raising my voice Guinevere, but fear not, they will get what is coming to them’

 

‘Arthur?’ asked Gaius.

 

‘Yes Gaius? Have you found a way to save Gwaine from this magic sleeping prison’

 

Seriously, he thought at the irony of things, and he called me a princess. Who’s the princess now?

 

‘I’m afraid not, sire. There is no scientific way known to man that can fix this. His body is still partly decomposed and badly injured; I felt a pulse, weak, but there. I believe time magic after effects has caused our knight to be stuck in a near death state. I’m sorry to tell you this, but he might not even be able to regains consciousness again...’

 

‘Oh!’ Percival exclaimed, shocked. His facial expression remained neutral, not showing weakness, but you could see the tense neck he had…

 

Shyly, Percival whispered: ‘ how about non scientific ways’

 

Gaius eyebrows raised into a shocked expression as if he didn’t even dare speak such a thing in front of the King: ‘Are you suggesting what I think you are Sir Percival, because that is’

 

‘Treacherous grounds you speak of. The Law on magic is still firmly in place; any mention or practice is punishable by death.’ finished Leon, stern.

 

People were surprised of not hearing anymore outrage, especially from their King who was raised thinking all magic was evil.

 

‘My Lord?’ questioned Leon, waiting for any response from his sovereign. ‘Don’t tell me you’re thinking about this. All of you..really?’ Leon had nothing more to say. He wanted them to find Merlin and help Gwaine, but was magic the only feasible way. He had been saved once by magic, so not all magic could be bad right?

 

Suddenly, Arthur approached Gaius in a very serious manner, a very Kingly manner he might had.

 

‘Would there be a way to find Merlin or help Gwaine with the use of magic?’

 

‘Well...’ hesitated the older man ‘ I suppose there could be, but I couldn’t promise anything’

 

‘ Do it’ he ordered ‘ You used to be a sorcerer in my father’s time, weren’t you? Can you use magic and find your ward?’ Seeing the conflicting emotions running through Gaius, Arthur pushed forward ‘Please, Gaius, I will not sentence you to death. Please….just..bring him home..to me’

 

Everyone was stunned by the sheer emotions and love the King showed. Arthur was a proud man, and to beg any man for anything was unheard of. As much as they all knew Arthur’s dormant feelings for his manservant, all glanced at the Queen’s accepting look.

 

Gaius sighed, yet hiding his contempt and pride at how Arthur had become such a great young man. Merlin was a lucky boy. He couldn’t say no to his King.

 

‘Alright, there might be a spell we can try to pinpoint my boy’s location’

 

‘Great! Thank you! Whatever you need; you will have it’

 

‘ A locator spell, right?’ answered Percival. Everyone gasped at how he knew such knowledge. ‘What? I did travel before meeting you lot,’

 

Gaius elaborated on the concept a bit more.

 

‘The spell is relatively easy to do. I am old and unpracticed since the old days, but I believe I will have the strength to do this...’ he lingered a bit too long at the end of his sentence, causing doubt amongst the group

 

‘I sense a but coming...’ asked Arthur

 

‘but the main ingredient is the hard part. The spell locates the last potent known area of the missing person’s essence. It could be blood, a piece of a soul, flesh; anything bodily related. So, it might not even work if the connection to the place was too weak. Also, the timespan of this is within the last 48 hours of that last known place he was.

 

‘At least, it eliminates ground zero where Gwaine was killed; Merlin’s blood was sure to be there’ replied Elyan, Gaius nodded.

 

‘Yes’

 

‘So what’s the problem?’ said eagerly the young King. He was on edge, if they could find Merlin they should do it now!

 

‘The problem is we need the blood of the vessel it belongs to connect with his essence; otherwise it could get anyone’s essence. So, hopefully, it could tell us in which direction to find him, if this works...’ Gaius looked grim, not really sure this spell would even work. Did they even had Merlin’s blood?

 

Someone of Merlin’s caliber could probably do it in their sleep, but he was getting too old for this.

 

‘Oh! Merlin’s neckerchief! Didn’t you say you found it at the site, drenched in his blood? Would that work?’ Gwen cheered, happy to maybe find a way to help out her dear missing friend.

 

‘Great Idea! God, you are the best! Here...’

 

Arthur had kept the ripped fabric on him. In case, they found Merlin. He took it out swiftly of his pockets, ignoring the sad looks in his direction. He had trouble letting it go.

 

‘I hope it finds its way to Merlin’ softly said the valiant knight.

 

Gaius quickly made his way out of the room, leaving the royals with their trusted knights.

 

*******

 

After lots of trial and error, he finally got the right dosage of things for the spell to work right. In his tiny apothecary stood 4 knights, Gwen and Gaius. All ready to grasp Merlin’s location.

 

Gaius stood over the large bowl, which contained herbs and other things Arthur refused to acknowledge. Once the old sorcerer squeezed a few drops of blood from the red fabric, a spark ignited, alighting the bowl with blue flames. They were mesmerizing and high; the witnesses took a step back in fear. Old habits die hard they guessed. While Gaius chanted in a weird tongue, the flame shaped itself, becoming more and more distinguishable. It morphed slowly into features all of them had grown fond of. Big ears, long face, high sharp cheekbones, small piercing eyes and short hair. Merlin’s face was staring at them, sad.

 

And then, there the fire went up through the brick roof and disappeared. The group stared at each other, unsure of what just happened.

 

‘Uhh….Gaius?’ wondered the young King, he still didn’t fully trust magic.

 

‘Hmm’ Gaius looked around and at the neckerchief. ‘ There should be a sign, a mark at the place where his essence is greater that would respond to the blood on this piece of fabric. I have no idea if the spell worked. The flamed shouldn’t have done that...better keep this with you, in case’ said the tired man, giving the momento to its owner.

 

A knock on the door startled the whole group. A guard bowed and spoke:

 

‘My King! Letting you know that Sir Harold has come back.’

 

Anger flashed through Arthur’s blue vibrant eyes, promising imaginable pain.

 

‘WHERE IS HE? TELL ME NOW!’ he growled! The guard, fearing for his head, relayed the information.

 

Suddenly, the King’s demeanor changed. From calm to alert in less than a second. The knights at the ready.

 

‘Men! We will ambush Sir Harold, bring ropes. Elyan, anything you can find in your father’s shop, nails and knives, go fetch them. Percival and I will take care of him. Leon, get the most unseen stable farm and get it prepared for one guest. It’s time we get answers! MOVE OUT!’

 

They all left Merlin and Gaius’s quarters, while Gwen remained safely behind with the old man and Gwaine lifeless form further away.

 

*******************************************

 

Harold was certainly in a good mood! He had made the lady Morgana proud! Soon, they would be together. Arthur was such a gullible fool, he had no idea he was been played and observed. He didn’t deserve the throne, his lady did; and soon she would get her revenge. He had an eventful night, the body had screamed so prettily for him. If Arthur knew he’d be pissed he ruined the boy for him. The boy had come like the little slut he was. Once Morgana enacted the last part of her plan with the idiot chained in her well...temporary castle, Arthur and his manservant would be broken. Now he just had to lie about where he was; he had not planned on being followed by this tall peasant of a knight. DISGRACING the noble knights with common born blood, pfft. They all deserved to die.

 

Walking, he found his path blocked by the giant and the fake King. He bowed reluctantly at the figure in front of him.

 

‘Arthur! Have you had...’ he was abruptly interrupted in the middle, by a very frustrated King.

 

‘It’s KING ARTHUR to you, soldier’ he said through gritted teeth. It took all he had not to just jump the man and smash him to piece for getting Merlin kidnapped and Gwaine killed.

 

‘Alright, I apologize for my behavior,...my King’

 

‘Where were you last night, Sir Percival as well as other guards have noticed you missing at certain time of day. Why do you lie to your King? He stepped forward, threateningly.

 

Sir Harold did not expect this interrogation upon his return. Well, he managed to lie for years, what was one more. It was half a truth anyways.

 

‘If you must know, I hope you will not think less of me, but I go secretly to fuck my whore. She is married, so she sneaks out at night to meet me in the forrest. I didn’t want to get her in trouble, so I kept things secret’

 

‘Alright, you may leave’ said the King, while Harold raised himself to go on his merry way.

 

As the other young muscle knight started to distance himself from the King, he heard the blond royal say something.

 

‘Sir Harold? Do you take your King for a fool?’

 

He should probably have paid more attention to the tall quiet knight, as a figure hit the back of his head with the back of his sword. He fell knees first on the ground, his head was bleeding up to his face, and dizzy. What trickery was this!

 

‘My King…What’s the mean-ning of-f this… Arg.. You’ll pay for this giant’ he tried to get up, but was held down by Percival’s strong grip.

 

‘Enough! I’m not your King, especially if you swore your allegiance to another, like Morgana! You will tell me where Merlin is if you know what’s good for you! he grabbed the bastard’s shirt in his fists, glaring daggers at him. He laughed at this pathetic King

 

‘Pfft...I won’t tell you nothing. He’s just a little bitchy servat anyways, should learn his place in the world’

 

Harold’s world turned black when a fist met his bloody face.

 

He shared a looked with Percival who picked the limp man over his shoulder to the special room they had prepared. They would get their answers!

 

*******************************

The sun had started to set. That much was evident with the diminished rays of sunlight passing through the wooden planks of the stable they were at. Leon had prepared the room for an interrogation session as requested of his King. The culprit was cuffed with iron chains to an unstable chair in the middle of a cubicle. The smell of horseshit filled the air, but no one gave a damn. The golden hay mixed with the dirt on the floor made it seemed more like a dungeon, which was perfect with what Arthur was about to do to this traitor.

 

The band of knights were gathered around Harold, who was still unconscious and bashed up. Arthur was closer to the closed door of the stable making sure no one were to disturb them on pain of death.

 

‘I think you might have punched him a bit too hard, my Lord’ smirked Leon, at the handy work on his friend.

 

Arthur was not sorry about the punch. He even held back, making sure his prisoner would stay alive for what he planned to do.

 

‘ He deserved it, he’s lucky to still be breathing’ replied coldly the angered young man.

 

Hearing a grunt of pain, Arthur shifted his attention to the star of their show.

 

‘Well, we were wondering when you would come and greet us’ greeted Arthur. His body was tense, keeping his temper in check. His arms crossed over his chest, imposing, walking closer to a tied knight.

 

Harold spit the taste blood out of his mouth at Arthur’s feet, smiling deviously ‘ Ahaha. Guess who decided to finally join the game….’  His eyes were full of malice, glaring now at the serious King ‘ You think I will tell you anything?’

 

‘Oh! I expect you to tell me everything, in time. For now, let’s just get to the point? Why did you betray Camelot?’ asked the pale man.

 

‘Camelot betrayed me! You soiled the memory of your father with those peasants, and your filthy whore you call your Queen’ yelled Sir Harold, fighting his bonds.

 

Blue eyes narrowed darkly at the vile words spoken to his face. With a nod, a fist collided against already scarred skin.

 

‘You watch your tone, traitor! That’s your Queen you talking about!’ told Elyan

 

Harold’s head snapped to the side wearing the annoying smirk

 

‘ You hit like a woman, you shit!’ aiming to irritate Elyan, who had answered the insult to his sister in kind. ‘ My Queen is the Lady Morgana! The true heir to Camelot, not this spineless pathetic excuse of a man’ he said pointing his head in Arthur’s area.

 

Arthur kept his calm, regardless. Harold was kicked again by Percival, this time breaking his left leg. Harold couldn’t refrain from groaning.

 

‘What did she offer you Harold? Riches? Fame?’ He paused for effect ‘ The promise of love, perhaps?’

‘SHUT UP!’ Harold screamed, eyes burning with destruction.

‘ You should know, whatever she promised you...It’s a lie...She doesn’t care about anything..or anyone. The only thing she cares about is her petty revenge, certainly not your pathetic self. She’s using you...and you are stupid enough to let her’ replied Arthur in a dark tone.

 

With adrenaline pumping through his vein, Harold managed to lift himself off the chair to reach the startled King. The rapid thinking of his fellow knights kept him on his chair, spatting like a mad man ‘I’M GONNA RIP THAT SMIRK OFF THAT STUPID FACE. MY LADY IS ALREADY DESTROYING EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR, ASSHOLE. THAT PIECE OF SHIT SERVANT OF YOURS IS HAVING THE TIME OF HIS-’

 

‘ARTHUR’  the 3 knights of the round table screamed in panic.

 

No one expected Arthur to unsheath his sword and bare it to Harold’s neck. The blade was kept sharp, thanks to Merlin. The weapon pushed further into the pulse line of Harold’s neck, enough to break the skin, drawing a thin line of blood. Never had the knight seeing their King so possessed. Intense dark blue eyes stared right into the ones of the now really scared man. If looks could kill a man, Arthur’s would have incinerated Harold.

 

Arthur closed the gap between them, jaw clenched tight, so tight his muscles were showing through the thick pale skin. The sword got at the same time, very near his jugular, making Harold sweat a bit more. Arthur’s features grew extremely dark when he spoke.

 

‘ DON’T SAY ANOTHER WORD, YOU PIG FILTH! MERLIN IS TWICE THE MAN YOU WILL EVER BE!! WHERE IS HE???!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! TELL ME, BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!’ He let excalibur fall to the floor to punch the man in the face repeatedly, in a frenzy. How dare he speak of Merlin like that. He lost total control of his actions as he pounced on the vulnerable man before him, under the watchful gaze of his most trusted men.

The bloody face of the man kept bouncing back and forth under the pressure of those large knuckles. What made it worst to Arthur, was that fucking smirk still on the man’s destroyed face. It’s like he knew something he didn’t, and that enraged him.

 

‘AHAHAHA’ Urg (punch),..That’s...r-righ..t..ARg (punch)...ah.ahah’ the hitted man’s laughed cracked everytime flesh connected with his flesh, annoying the men in the room. Morgana would be proud of him, he could use Arthur’s disgusting love for that whore he had as an advantage to ruin him more for his Lady.

 

Under this crazed episode, Arthur never realized his knuckled were as bloody and scratched as the man’s face they were ‘interrogating’. Watching Arthur hurt himself more and more was too much for loyal Leon.

 

As his King was about to strike once more the defenseless tied figure he was beating, a hand tightly grabbed his raised wrist. ‘Wha..’

 

‘Enough, sire.’ he softly said. He murmured: ‘You will kill him if you go on. It will not help Merlin’

 

SHIT, Arthur thought. He had lost control of his emotions; he had let Harold win. To calm himself he palmed his pocket where the red fabric lay.

 

Choking on his own blood, Harold’s throat was dry and his voice coarse. He manage to still speak lies, deceit.

‘ G-go-o. a-ahead and….kill me. I will tell ..nothing But I doubt...your li-itlle pet...will survive long.ah..arg’ he taunted.

 

Arthur silently nodded his thanks to Leon’s swift action, and schooled himself, adjusting his tunic and picking up his forgotten weapon off the ground. He moved and turned away from this horrible human being. Whatever Morgana touched lost all light; and became darkness.

 

‘You WILL talk’ he replied, motioned Percival to get the tools needed to make the man talk.

 

Unexpectedly, something appeared on the ex knight’s forehead. It glowed blue, bright blue. It reminded Arthur of something...familiar. He wondered if it was his overreacting imagination, but judging from his mates, he wasn’t the only one. The combined stares he got made Harold uncomfortable: ‘What?’

 

The young King’s eyes grew wide in understanding. It hit him! The spell had worked, which meant.

He took out Merlin’s red scarf which glowed as intensely as the mark in front of him. The bastard did know where Merlin had been, but why was Merlin essence’s known location be on this filth’s body? He didn’t understand.

 

‘YOU-’ he turned, more focused than ever, so close to answers, to Merlin ‘You know where Morgana keeps him? What have you done with him? Why would Merlin’s essence be on you!’ he questioned furiously.

 

Their prisoner was confused as to what they were talking about, but he had an idea. The boy’s essence..Oh! Know he knew exactly what that spell was looking for. ‘OH! That is rich! You used magic to find your boy? I guess his essence would be all over me, with what I did, it sure left a beautiful mark’

 

‘You hurt him, then. Merlin’s experience must have been traumatic for the blood to react in such a way’ stated Leon, arms crossed. Glancing at his King, he said: ‘That would explain the mark responding on him, my Lord. Didn’t Gaius say blood, soul or bodily fluids could help make the spell work?’

 

Leon had a point, but somehow his guts told him another thing. He dreaded the answer. Merlin must have endured so much pain. He knew Merlin could be as strong as them, so what could Morgana and this asshole do to make Merlin panic so.

 

Harold knew this was the perfect moment to gloat his exploits. ‘ Yeah I hurt him. We had fun. But, who said it’s only his blood I have on me? You should have seen him ahha’

 

Now he had their attention.

 

‘What else could there be? Gaius said blood, bodily...f-luids..’ wondered Elyan.

 

Bodily fluids….Fluids… somehow those words echoed in Arthur’s head. Fluids as in tears,...sweat and…… It.. could not be. Arthur’s eyebrows frowned at the discovery, the color left his face which didn’t go unnoticed by the villain in the room.

 

‘AAAhhh! You finally figured it out?’ teased the injured mess in the middle of the room. The knights took one look at their lord to finally make the connection he had made on his own. Semen was a bodily fluid. The only way Harold could have come in contact with Merlin’s semen would have been...would be...would..be

 

Arthur refusing to believe it, shut his eyes tight, his hand hovering over his face, pacing around the room frantically.

 

‘No..No.no.no! You can’t...Merlin..why...’ he felt salty tears drop on his quivering lips. This was all his fault. If he hadn’t screamed at Merlin; he would have never left in the first place. There’s no way Merlin would feel comfortable around him, not after the ordeal he went through. Harold deserved more than death itself, so did his sister. Why use Merlin, when it was him they wanted revenge on.

 

‘YOU RASCAL, how could you!!’ screamed the taller enraged knight Percival. He couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

 

‘ You wanted me to talk, right? I can say the boy whined like a wrench in heat. Begged for my cock I tell you. I see now why you kept him around, the lips on that face..GOD! Best blowjob I ever had. He cried a bit too much for my liking, but hey beggars can’t be choosers right?’ he kept taunting them.

 

‘Stop...’ whispered silently the anguished young man.Harold ignored the order.

 

‘ His tight little hole was leaking with my come when I was done with him. Kept wanting more. Guess you didn’t do it for him, hmm?

 

‘No more’ Arthur’s nails were digging holes into his palm with the strength of his clenching fists. His ears were bleeding with sorrow, heart breaking at every image that conjured into his mind of Merlin’s suffering.

 

Harold kept on going, enjoying the torment in the King’s face while his knights stood there, unmoving, baffled by the horrors they heard.

‘ I admit he wasn’t very eager at first, but nothing a few hits can’t fix. I did you a favor in teaching the boy some lesson. It turns out he knows how to walk on his knees.’

 

THAT was it for Arthur. That was the last straw. He jumped wants more on the man, this time holding the ruffled fabric of his bloody tunic.

 

‘You’ll pay for that. You are a disgrace, and you will die a traitor’s death. You will burn in hell and Morgana will join you!’ he shoved the man backward, knocking him out on the cold floor.

 

He straightened his outfit, looking with no remorse at the bloody mess on the stable’s floor

 

‘ My Lord...I’m sorry’ lowered his head, Leon put a hand on his commandant shoulder in sympathy. ‘ We will find him and get justice’

 

Still unsettled, Arthur’s large muscled body shook in the aftershock of this news. They had to find Merlin very fast, before Morgana destroyed his cheerful self with her darkness. Sadly, he couldn’t yet murder Harold, they needed him for the next part of their plan.

 

‘T-Thank...you Sir Leon, let’s retreat for now. Leave the keys of the chains, and wait for that fool to wake up’

‘Yes, my Lord’ they all exclaimed leaving the poor sod bleeding on the cold, dirty ground.

 

******************************

The sound of the soft wind and the smell of horse dung woke him up as he lay bound on the floor. Sir Harold, knight of Lady Morgana, regained his senses slowly. His face was bashed in: black eyes, crack lips, bruises forming a blueish spot on his marred light tanned skin, Dry, crisp red colored lines painted his tired face. He dared to look around the abandoned stable.

 

Was the King a fool leaving him here without guards? Did he think him unable to escape? Once again this stupid idiot of a King thought himself better than him. He would show him, he just had to find a way out of those chains and back to his Lady. She would heal him and make them pay.

 

As he turned and squirm to move away from that cracked chair, he stumbled onto something. Cling…. The sound of metal vibrated in his ears. Keys!

 

Finally managing himself out of those cuffs, he rubbed his chafed wrists carefully. He stumbled a bit, losing his balance as he looked through the cracks of the shack. His broken leg would make things longer, but he would make it away from this dump.

 

Making his way out, so focused on reporting to his Lady, he never realized the shadows mirroring his steps into the enchanted forest, following him in hope to rescue their awaiting friend Merlin and get revenge for their fallen comrade.

‘We’re finally coming Merlin, don’t lose hope’ said softly Arthur as they used the cover of the night and trees to follow their ‘escaped prisoner’

 

To be continued....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already written! I'M on fire, but I will wait a bit before posting it..mouahhah I'm evil. Thanks for reading guys!


	20. Illusion

CHAPTER 19: Illusion

 

Merlin’s half opened eyes were glassy. His vision was blurry, and his body very weak. He had been left on the cold tiles with barely anything to keep him warm. His pants were all ripped, with smears of his own dried blood. He smelled like urine. His shirt had been removed from him, as well as food and water. His ribs could be seen through his pale flesh. His hunger was turning his stomach as if he was digesting himself from the inside. His muscles ached; he had difficulty moving around, so he just laid there on his back. He wasn’t dead, but he sure felt like it.

 

Since his...rape, more like assault, no one had come to see him. The only thing he still retained was his mind and his hope in his rescue by his King. The latter was hard to focus on. It had been days since his capture; he didn’t know, he lost track of time. Arthur never once showed up to help him. Morgana and that bastard Harold repeated that he had been left to rot here by Arthur. He knew of Morgana’s plan to discredit Arthur to his eyes, so he would fight hard to keep his special person’s memory intact.

He will come...He cares….We are two sides of the same coin…..I know...he will..come.. he repeated over and over again like a mantra.

 

Honestly, that was the only thing keeping him together in this hellhole. Morgana could never break their bond. He had come to love the prat, although he knew nothing could come of it. Therefore, he had repressed his feelings to the bottom of his mind. He guessed, even far away, Arthur couldn’t leave him alone. This unhealthy attachment to his feelings were now returning in full, leaving all hope of rescue in the hands of the prat.

 

What was Morgana planning? Leave him there to die in his own filth? Reflecting on the past, the young man should have helped her; destiny be damned. He blamed himself for this in a way. Before Arthur, he had grown attached to the long dark haired princess. Her relaxed, cheerful features were now of the past, forgotten in the minds of everyone. Only darkness and vengeance remained. With everything that has occurred in the past few days, he believed Morgana’s old feelings for him resurfaced, before he betrayed her trust to save Camelot of course. He sighed at the memory. I guess it could be worse. Morgana could have killed him a long time ago.

 

*Thump*

 

Merlin whipped his head to his right, slightly raising himself on his elbows at the loud sound outside his cell.

 

What’s going on?

 

‘He..ey! Here to have some f-fun a….gain at my... expense?H-H-He..llo?’ his vocal chords were sensitive due to all that choking, screaming and crying. His throat was very dry, therefore his words rough and soft.

 

Another thump was heard. He was scared for a moment. He managed to get himself together and crawl to the corner of his tiny cell. The thick metallic door unlocked loudly; he prepared himself for another sick plan of the witch.

 

Once the door opened, Merlin had a hard time keeping his eyes wide due to the bright light from the corridor. Staying inside a dark room with no light had made his eyesight sensitive to brightness. But as soon as he could focus on the male figure near the doorframe, he had to doublecheck to make sure what he saw was not a fragment of his imagination.

 

Tears flowed freely from his eyes, his face relaxing at the image in front of him. He couldn’t believe it.

 

In front of him, in all his glory was Arthur, the King of Camelot. He looked tired and worn out from his rescue attempt, but it was him. The red cape with the pendragon emblem, the shiny armor, breastplate and his stupid blond hair. Arthur’s face was smiling, relief appeared on his face upon seeing his manservant still alive.

 

Oh my..God! He really came for me… he thought, ashamed to have ever doubted his King true intentions.

 

‘Merlin?’ tentatively said Arthur ‘It’s me, Arthur’

 

‘ Ar...thur…. y-you..came for... me!’ said the sorcerer, wiping his eyes with the back of his hurt hand.

 

Looking at Merlin’s state, he backed away, sheathing his sword. ‘ God...Merlin..Look at you...You look like horrible’

 

Merlin smiled weakly, trying to get up ‘Well, I’d...like to see you try to stay in your sister’s care for a few days..see if you like it’ He had missed their banter. If his body didn’t hurt so much, he would jump him and kiss him. Now was not the time; they had to get out f here.

‘Come on, I need to get you out of here! Get on your feet and let’s go’ urged Arthur, standing guard near the door.

 

‘Help would be appreciated, you prat! I-I have trouble standing up...they..beat me pretty badly’

‘Now’s not the time Merlin to insult your savior! Besides the lack of clothes, you look that bad’

 

‘ That would be Morgana’s healing touch as she found herself to be a benevolent bitch..’ Arthur’s eyes narrowed at the words, but said nothing and helped his servant up.’How did you find me, I believed you had abandoned me.’ he said holding onto the wall following Arthur into the long hall.

 

Arthur ignored him which got Merlin insecure. ‘Arthur, did I -’

 

‘Shut it! Unless you wanna go back to that cage, I suggest you keep quiet until we are out of this dump’ interrupted Arthur.

 

After that, Merlin kept quiet until said otherwise. He had trouble tailing his King. The pace was too fast for his injured body. His breathing was harsh and shallow. He felt dizzy, probably due to the lack of sustenance. He didn’t dare voice his discomfort; afraid to be scolded again. He had thought Arthur happier to have finally found him. Perhaps, Arthur was mad at him for getting himself kidnapped, causing so much trouble, especially with what happened when they last saw each other. Everytime he winced, and moaned in pain, he got this look. This angry look. He knew his other half very well; something was wrong. He would ask his questions when they made it outside, into wherever he was kept.

 

Merlin couldn’t be happier to feel the rays of sunlight hit his skin. Already, he felt his strength come back, little by little. So did his magic. Arthur led him outside to a secluded area, where a large tree inhabited the rest of the forest. It was silent, like there were the only ones in the world. He guessed they both could rest a little before Morgana noticed him missing. It was time to get answers out of this Dollophead!

 

‘I..asked earlier..how..did you find me?’ asked Merlin

 

‘It seemed there was a traitor in our midst’ replied Arthur, coldly. His cape was dropped on the ground carelessly.

 

‘ Watch that cape, you’re not the one who will have to mend it, if it rips!’ he warned his King, who only shrugged. Looking at his surrounding, he wondered where was the cavalry, his friends.

‘Where is the rest of the knights? Don’t tell me you came here without protection’ scolded his friend. What if something had happened while he wasn’t in the proximity. He could not bare the thought of losing Arthur.

 

‘Merlin...You are my servant and my knights have better things to do to serve damsels in distress. I told them I would get you back myself and if I didn’t come back to go warn Guinevere. No need to waste so much manpower on one little man’ said annoyingly the King

 

‘Geez...thanks. I see you missed me greatly, I guess you’re still mad at me for what was said?’

 

’It’s doesn’t have anything to do with that’

‘It doesn’t-’ he stood on the grass in disbelief from what he heard. He snapped at the disrobing King, ‘God, if you didn’t care, why did you bother coming rescue me?’

 

‘Hard working servants are hard to come by, especially the ones as pretty as you’ simply said the slowly advancing imposing man.

 

‘What are you doing?’ asked a fidgeting Merlin. No answer.

 

On instinct, he backed away a little. He shouldn’t be afraid of Arthur, so why did a warning bell sound his his head to leave immediately. He was confused, his crush would never..hurt him voluntarily,...right? He was not sure anymore, especially now that the blonde man had forgo the cape, gloves boots and belt, leaving him only in his armor and casual kingly fancy clothes.

 

Arthur stopped right next to Merlin’s spot, expectantly.

 

‘Undress me’ ordered the royal at his kneeling servant

 

Merlin looked up at him quizzically, dubious look on his delicate features.

 

‘What? Now? In the middle of a rescue attempt, are you mad? he questioned, eyes wide in shock at even proposing such a thing.

 

‘I didn’t ask for your opinion Meerrrlin… do what you are told for once and Un-dress me!’ spelling every word to emphasize the order.

  
  


Not wanting to displease him, Merlin got up and started removing every piece of armor off his muscles body unto the fresh grass. He didn’t know what crawled up the clotpole’s ass and died, but this was getting ridiculous. He believed this was Arthur’s way of punishing him for before. He growled his discontempt all the way through.

 

‘There, you happy, my Lord..’ sarcastically responded an angry warlock.

‘Yes...now, be a good servant and service your King.’

‘EXCUSE ME?’ baffled, Merlin wasn’t sure he heard right. Lots of beatings did that to a man.

‘Come on you heard me. Don’t be shy. I know you want me’ edged Arthur, who wore a very dark face.

‘Y-You can’t..ask that of me..not now..why do this..to me?’ The boy’s entire demeanor changed.

Arthur got tired of this nonsense and grabbed forcefully the dark curls of the man below him and pulled back. Merlin arched his back and yelped at the sudden action, eyes wide in confusion and hurt.

 

‘Why do you think I got you back? You really think you are worth a damn? You are worst than dirt. You talked back to me; the only reason I saved you was to get something from you. How hard can it be right? You do want my dick in you, don’t you?

 

What he listened to was just cruelty. His heart couldn’t stand it, it broke. This man was his whole world, his love. How could he be treated in such a way? His mind just went flat, unable to register anything. Not even the hand the pushed his face in his crotch. He grew limp in Arthur’s grip. There was only one solution to try and stop this, appeal to Arthur’s feelings for him and beg for it to stop.

 

‘Please...I-I love..you..Don’t do this..not you..I want...to, but not..not like this’ ashamed he continued to talk even if his speech was muffled by the pants fabric in his face. His face was pure agony. ‘ My body hurts..down there..they assaulted me..I can’t..take it..Please..please’

Eyes puffy and red, nose running, and drops of salty liquid running once again pathetically down his bruised face. Merlin mentally resigned, crushed by what would soon be his fate. Apparently, he was only good to fuck around. He had thought Arthur cared about him, but it had been a lie.

 

Arthur blocked out his pleas, unbuttoned his buckle and laces, while looking in admiration at the weeping boy before him. He let out ‘God, you’re beautiful when you cry’ which stunned Merlin even more into depression.

 

‘Open your lovely mouth and take me to the hilt, Merlin’ huskily asked Arthur. More like forced him to.

 

Obediently, he put his moist lips to his King shaft until the gland tapped the back of his throat, making him choke. Arthur moaned at the sensation, better than anything he had felt before. His grip loosen, but not enough to relent his hold. Merlin did his best to please him, and wished that things would be different between them.

 

‘That’s it...your lips are divine Merlin… It’s like you’ve done this all your life...hmm..’ Merlin sucked more, eager to let things finish quickly, silently. If only no words were spoken. If only…

 

Merlin licked the side with vigor, sucking in, hollowing his cheeks to get most of the big dick in. His slurping noises embarrassed him, his cheeks bushing in kind. Sadly, as much as he tried to control his bodily reactions, his apparently had other ideas. He was ashamed, his hard-on did not go invisible. It was hard (no pun intended) to resist his love. From all the times he took care of Arthur: bathed him, dressed him, massaged him, Merlin grew accustomed to this standard of beauty. Perhaps it was jealousy, he didn’t really care. The defined glistening muscle, the strong abs, that beautiful smile were all too much to ignore.

 

His reverie was cut short, when he got pushed onto his hands and knees by a hand keeping him in position while Arthur fondled his prick a bit longer.

 

‘You don’t know how long I waited for this, you were meant for me Merlin. Perfect..’

‘Y-yye.sss, my..my lord’ he whispered vainly.

 

‘Damaged goods don’t need any preparation, don’t they Merlin? You’re lucky I still want you. Say it’

 

‘I...I..N-no, I don’t’ he sobbed, letting it all go ‘ I’m ...luc..ky you ..love me..’ his weak hands were shaking under the pressure of the hand in the middle of his back. His eyes were shut tight in denial, waiting for the cock to breach his inner walls.

 

It didn’t take long until he felt the large tip at his entrance, pushing for passage, all dry. He cringed and panicked. Trying to move away, but unable to. Arthur hushed him ‘Let me in...Don’t move, or you will regret it. Your job is to service me; that’s why you were given to me. Now let me use you..’

 

Without warning, he pushed all the way in. They both screamed, both for different reasons. At this point, Merlin just left to hide in his head, but the brutal force behind him never allowed him this respite. In. Out. In and Out at a steady fast pace. Merlin’s face hit the grass under the sheer force of the other man’s violent thrusts. It rubbed at his skin, burning him. Arthur’s hands were on each side of his hips, pulling him upwards a bit, allowing for more depth. For Merlin, it was agony. He could smell the tang of blood running down his thighs. At least, the blood eased the way. Raw from screaming and crying, no vocal sounds came out, aside from little grunts and moans of pain. He hissed, pushed back scared when the pain switched to something more pleasant.

 

‘Ah..Ah...I knew..you’d like this..Look at you...Sinful...Damn, Merlin...’

 

He only panted in response, too distracted to answer, focused on reaching orgasm against his will. He knew Arthur was close when the engorged phallus thrusted faster, hitting his prostate dead on everytime.

 

‘Hmmm.Yes...Merlin...I’m gonna...Ah’ Arthur’s last drill had him cumming deep inside his frail battered body.

 

The sensation of the cum flowing through his anal canal was too much for Merlin and he came onto the green carpet yelling ‘ARTHUR!’

 

He collapsed, tired and in pain, leaving a very satisfied King looking down at his handy work.

 

Lacing up his own pants, and straightening his shirt, he flipped a hand in his sweaty hair, distancing himself from his messy manservant. His grin reached up to his small ears.

 

‘Thank you for your service! Oh my! You look quite broken Merlin. Fret not, your King will take care of you’

 

Like his life wasn’t miserable enough, the young abused warlock was pulled by slimy limbs to the hard trunk of the tree. He knocked his head against it, causing heavy bleeding to the back of his head, blood matting his black hair. Long tree vines circled around, squeezing the limp body, rendering him immobile in its clutches. All the while, the King stood there and watched it all unfold without even batting an eye.

 

Arthur took in the picture, and moved on from the scene to where he came from, leaving poor Merlin hang alone in the dark forest.

 

**********************************************************

Hundreds of evil sorcerers stood in line in a plain land, near Morgana’s recent hideout, where Merlin had been kept. All ready to take on the army of Camelot and redeem it to their leader. Out of the shadows of the bushes and trees, a soldier came through to greet this army.

 

A man came forward bowed at the man before him as a sign of utmost respect. The man smiled and nodded.

 

‘Everyone is ready, your highness! We will march in Camelot and do your bidding!

 

As the army rose in the presence of their lord, it was the image of Arthur who stood over them, smirking evilly. The dark voice that came out suddenly started to morph into something else.

 

The King said evilly: ‘Annihilate everyone who doesn’t swear allegiance to me. In the meantime, I will take care of greeting my pesky... brother ahhaha...’ The figure that stood proudly on top of the land transformed itself. Blond hair grew longer and darkened, body frame thinned down and breasts appeared; but most of all, sharp masculine features morphed into delicate feminine ones.

 

Now, stood Morgana Pendragon in all her evil glory, happy to have finally won over her annoying pet. Merlin finally learned how she felt all those years ago by those closest to her: betrayed, enough to shatter her heart.

 

The army marched on, bent on succeeding their mission to destroy Camelot while Morgana waited for the crown to come to her.

  
  
  



	21. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took so long guys! Here is the update! hope you like it!

  
  
  


TITLE: Confrontation

 

The sun had risen, and the cold temperature kept Merlin’s poor fragile body alert. Shivers and cold sweats glided down his scarred torso unto the tight rope like vines. Unconsciously, his flesh had small tremors while his mind was in shambles after what he lived through before. The weak mind was locked in its own head, forced to relive the betrayal and the shame of his idol’s actions.

 

Vacant eyes stared into nothingness. The once bright spark had dimmed down to a dull ache. The hard wood of the thick tree trunk chipped at the boy’s back, not that his brain was aware of it. It was as if a fog clouded his dream, or memory. It kept replaying over and over again, in a never ending loop of misery and pain. The coldness of his King and his rough treatment of Merlin was like a bad aftertaste left in his mouth. The remnants of denied acceptance and love.

 

Merlin, in his dreamlike state, was incapable of believing the course of events. Arthur’s harsh hurtful words had hurt more than his actions. Why? he repeated. How could Arthur, his friend, his everything, left him to rot with the evil witch. It made all the horrible things that happened to him look like nothing in comparison to the hurt he felt at Arthur’s hands. His will to fight was crippled by the haunting of this recurrent vision.

 

It could not be said that the witch didn’t enjoy this wonderful view. That memory spell had worked wonders. However long and arduous, Merlin’s downfall was simply led by his most prized person: her foolish brother. She had gotten physical pleasure as well as mental; taking the King’s form had been the best form of vengeance.

 

For once, she had come victorious against this persistent threat. Pride filled her as well as thrilling tingling sensations. Her dominance over Merlin’s life was euphorical. She was now one step closer to destroy her step-brother and claim the throne. She leaned forward to put the back of her hand on his shivering cheek, almost lovingly. Reminiscing about her time with Arthur’s manservant had somehow dulled her hatred of the man, instead bringing forth a longing to be cared for and loved.

 

Fleeting memories from the past told her of strong feelings she once held for this foolishly loyal peasant. Qualities she had once admired in the boy, which now turned out to be his undoing. Smiling wickedly to herself, gazing into the prone form of the figure attached to this lump of earthly essence, perhaps she could keep Merlin as a prize after conquering Camelot. How she would love to see the look on Arthur’s face at the presence of her pet beside her? She felt her flush skin prickle as warmth collided with the cold air of the forrest.

 

Hmmm, maybe I will get to see it sooner than I imagined, she reflected to herself noticing a black eagle descend on a branch.

 

Taking the little note from the bird’s tiny legs, she read its content, her magic crackling under her flesh in renewed anger at this pathetic mortal written words.

 

My Lady,

 

I am on my way to meet with you. It is urgent that we speak as issues have arisen. I shall be present in a half day’s time.

 

Your Most Humble Knight,

Harold

 

She crushed the parchment into her tiny hands and incinerated it. Burning with fire, her eyes were murderous. Fool! She thought glaring at the sky, who turned greyer by the second as her anger elevated. Harold had sent news; news that she’d rather put to the back of her head as it appeared to be inopportune ones. If the bird of prey had been used, it only meant one thing. Things had gone south and the idiot got his cover discovered. He would pay severely for his mistake. She had no interest in failures, like Sir Harold turned out to be. No matter, she would deal with it like any other problems.

 

As she made haste to their meeting point, she looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss in Merlin’s direction. Her plan would soon be completed and the crown would finally be hers. She laughed hysterically on her way, vanishing in the thick leaves of the forest, her screeching echoing into the woods.

 

************************

 

In the meantime, Harold held his injured leg with fervor, racing against the clock to join his love. He knew his Lady looked down on failures, but he hoped she would see the efforts he took to bring her this new development.

 

He had to be careful not to draw attention to himself on the road. By now, Camelot’s guards must have realized his escape, which meant soldiers would be patrolling the nearest grounds for clues.

 

But keeping their distance, the knights and their King kept a keen eye on their ‘escaped’ convict. The ex knight stupidity knew no bounds; still unaware that his slipping away had been a ruse to lead them to Morgana’s lair, thus bring them closer to their tortured friend.

 

As they rode silently into the morning light, the worried young King gritted his teeth. Hoping it wouldn’t be too late until they retrieved his manservant. Until then, Harold had to stay alive; once his purpose acquired, he would meet a deadly end at his superior’s sword, that he vowed on his father’s grave.

 

*******************************

 

Stepping out of the shadows Morgana greeted her servant.

 

‘Sir Harold, how nice to see you standing’ she remarqued

 

Harold’s current situation was worse than before. His broken leg now showed the bone sticking out of the makeshift bandage he did on the way. His injured face was inflamed, black and blue bruises standing out as bright stars in a dark sky. His breathing was shallow, probably from a punctured lung and possibly a few broken ribs. Arthur would pay, he thought.

 

‘My lady, I come with urgent news’ he bowed as much as he could in respect. He coughed blood, painting the grass below with a red taint. Morgana raised an eyebrow, indifferent.

 

‘I see...From the state of your appearance; I believe it came at a great cost to you’

 

‘I...Y-yes.Well, I was duped, beaten and interrogated, but I managed to free myself.’ staggered Harold. His pain was growing insistent. He was surprised that Morgana didn’t rush to heal him instead making him wait, to explain himself.

 

‘My imbecile of a brother got his hands on you, interrogated you... and suddenly simply decided let you go?’ she inquired, suspiciously. Her head was hurting, her nerves twitching ‘I find that difficult to imagine’

 

She could see where this was leading.

 

‘Of c-ccourse not, my l-lady! I only played with him, causing turmoil inside his mind over what I did to his little bitch.’

 

The witch felt a sudden jealousy, possessiveness overwhelm her. She did not like the insinuation he made of her pet. Only she was allowed to berate her little slave. She had allowed those men, Harold included, to touch her property, because it was beneficial to her plan. This ant is starting to become irritating… she stirred in her imaginative mind

 

‘ I never told him anything, I swear. He left me unguarded; underestimating me. Never realizing the keys fell from his belt as he beat me up! He didn’t let me go, I escaped before they-’ shouted desperately Harold, sounding choleric.

 

Her delicate facial features wrinkled in bewilderment, astonished by his attempt to plead for mercy. It was getting old fast. Her patience was wearing thin.

 

‘Really?? Then, how do you explain your mere presence, incapacitated at best, if he was so angry. For sure, my ill-tempered brother would have killed you on the spot for your trespassing on his property, no?’

 

‘He did..want to I mean! He swore to kill me, but didn’t! He’s been weak, brainwashed by those commoners and their righteousness. Not killing me was a mistake!’

 

‘Was it?’ The thought lingered in the knight’s mind, but no answer came. The long haired woman continued her speech: ‘Perhaps the picture isn’t as clear to you as it is to me.’

 

‘I-I..don’t..understand...’ stuttered the chiseled bearded spy.

 

‘OF COURSE NOT, YOU BAFOON! Arthur might be too emotionally involved sometimes, but even you couldn’t be as stupid as to miss the signs!’ she yelled pointing at the evidence.

 

‘ No guards, keys luckily left behind, and beating you within an inch of your life to let you think he showed mercy… Don’t insult me or you will live to regret it!

 

‘Are you.. implying..he planned to to let ..me...’ Finally the truth dawned on him. They let him live, escape. How could he have been so..blind. It had been too easy. Arthur did not underestimate him, he did. And he would pay the price for such a failure.

 

‘The King has tricked you, idiot! You probably led him straight back to me!’ she raged, her magic affecting the air around them, sparks of electricity flickering in and out.

She calmed herself and sighed at the inevitability.

 

‘I’m afraid you have reached the limit of your usefulness, my dear. Luckily, I was prepared for your incompetence, so you might have done me a service by leading him right to me. Of course, he won’t know that...' She raised her hand, ready to strike the man down, but not before catching a glimpse of movement in the bushes nearby. She beamed in excitement. Her plan was going perfectly well.  Well, guess who decided to come and play! she said internally at the motion behind the whimpering fool.

 

‘No..Please, I didn’t know...No one followed...I swear. Please… I did all you asked. No way he planned this…My, Lady… I beg you..I have loved you...’

 

As predicted, red armor clad men came through the trees, weapons raised, revealing their hidden positions. Arthur’s expression was a cold one.

 

‘Why don’t you stop embarrassing yourself Sir Harold, clearly she has no further use for you and sincerely, so do I.’ He waltzed in as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

Acknowledging her newly arrived guest, she lifted her plumped rose lips into a semblance of a smile.

 

‘It seems we agree on something...’ Arthur said nothing, except glare at her, senses on high alert.

  
  


‘Hello Arthur...’ she said ignoring the mess on the ground, focusing her attention on the main event. Arthur’s demise.

 

Morgana’s hair wasn’t combed like he was accustomed to when they were children. Arthur could see the lack of sleep, and her skin wearing signs of malnutrition and exhaustion. Her clothes were lacking joyful colors like she once wore and their quality was poor. He felt pity for her as much as he hated her for what she had done to Gwaine and his merlin.

 

‘Hello Morgana, this on the run look leaves a bit to desire; such a fall it must have been for you to leave home...’ he goaded.

 

‘Think yourself clever, don’t you? Think you can stop me and get that slave of yours back?’ she bit back

 

Rage suddenly filled Arthur’s being. He would rip her heart out, convictions be damned!

 

‘His name is MERLIN and he is my friend! You have caused enough sorrow, can’t you leave it alone, this feud of yours. We were family..once.’

 

This time, it was the High priestess’ turn to get enraged, a powerful aura surrounding her, threatening to burst and annihilate everything in its path.

 

‘Leave it...alone? LEAVE IT ALONE?’ she spat, making Arthur and the knights stumbled back a bit in surprise.

 

‘I won’t rest until you are dead and I have a crown on my head! I deserve to be Queen, just as much as you! You made me what I am and Uther would have burned me for my magic. I’m stronger than all of you and nothing can stop me; certainly not you! You took everything from me,... so I have decided to take everything from you… How’s Merlin, by the way? Oh wait-’

 

Strong arms held the furious King who leaped at the taunt.

 

‘How dare you! He has nothing to do with this? You’ll give him back to me!!’

 

‘He has everything to do with this! The little bug kept thwarting my plans to kill you; drastic measures were to be taken. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy his little vacation either; in fact, we got to know each other...reaaalll...good’ she hummed and licked her lips seductively conveying her meaning.’ She loved to riled him up.

 

‘You BITCH!’ screamed Elyan. The other knights grunted in disapproval of Morgana’s words.

 

‘YOU’LL PAY FOR EVEN TOUCHING HIM! I’LL KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM, YOU HEAR ME!!!!’ struggled the youngner knight, pointing his sword forward to prove his point. His vision was blurred with hatred, thoughts of murder and bloodsheds plagued his mind as well.

 

Feigning fear, she slowly made her escape over where she wanted Arthur to be. Sir Harold was cowering on the ground, wishing to be forgotten. He knew his lady well, he knew she had something planned up her sleeve and that scared him more than anything. He had to get away from here.

 

‘Oh! So much anger, it scares me so much..’ she laughed ‘Who knew you had such a violent streak within you. No wonder Merlin left you for my care. But don’t worry I took good care of him. In fact, he’s close by!’ She felt gaudy. Everything was perfect her army of magic users were marching towards Camelot to claim it under her name, Arthur was here to be killed and she had Merlin at her mercy! God it felt good to be bad.

 

Extending her arms out, the knights sight narrowed on the little beads? grains? seeds? in her soft hands...Whatever it was, it could not be good. Knowing she had hooked the bait, she started whispering an incantation in the old tongue, throwing the seeds to become absorbed by the Earth.

 

The Earth shook, making it hard to stay standing straight. The ground begun to shift, dirt moving like it was alive. The air was becoming thicker to breathe; the ground inhaling all the oxygen.

 

‘What did you do?’ accused Leon

 

‘Nothing really, Just a little distraction! Magic is rooted to the force of the Earth, you’ll find its creatures very entertaining I’m sure.’ she said. Now, facing the heated gaze of her enemy, she added: ‘Once you’re done here Arthur, you are welcomed to join Merlin and I. I’m sure you miss him.’

 

As she finally disappeared into the woods, Harold felt her gaze upon him. Her voice filled the air, her presence ever still powerful.

 

‘Also, Harold... I thank you for your loyal service; but it’s time for you to die! Ta!’

 

She had left him to die! He could not wrap his head around it. After everything he had sacrificed, she just left him to fend for himself. He panicked even more when he saw the grass take shape into some disgusting earthly creatures. It was all this stupid bastard’s fault. Arthur would pay dearly.

 

‘MORGANA!!!’ yelled Arthur at the top of his lungs. He should have followed her, but the creatures forming from the dirt and the trees prevented him from searching for Merlin. He couldn't leave his men.

 

‘RAAAAAAAWWWRRRRRRR’

 

A deep roar came from beneath the Earth as it slowly formed into a big mass of tangled wooden dried roots and leaves. Slimy vines surged from the grass, lacing itself around the body shaped creature rising from the Earth. Shifting against one another, the vines, the roots and the dirt morphed to become sort of shaped like face with glowing red flaming eye sockets. Three or four of these creatures emerged to wreak havoc on the mortals who wronged their master. Powerful dark magic filled the body of limbs to pursue its goal: to kill everything in its path.

 

Plant like arms swayed in the air and slashed everything in its path in anger. Mindless creatures, they were. It roared and cried for vengeance. The ground was splitting in two, shaking and sliding the pieces of rock around. The knights had to sidestep, making sure to avoid being swallowed by these abominations. In its final form, they were massive and tall. They had to be stopped or they would take out the whole forest.

 

‘Sire! You need to get out of here! Get to safety!’ advised Leon, stepping in from of the group, assessing their situation.

 

‘Leon’s right, my Lord! You’ll be no help to Merlin if you are dead!’ said Elyan, urging him to flee

 

‘I shan’t leave you to fight these vile creatures alone. What kind of King hides from battle? We must kill those creatures; but I worry about Merlin. What Morgana implied….’

 

‘ Alright.. then you need to go find Merlin and bring him back! We’ll hold whatever Morgana has cooked for us’ coolly explained Percival, taking charge. His look soften, but not his resolve ‘Don’t let Gwaine’s death be vain. He fought to keep Merlin safe, so go do the same’

 

‘Percival...I’ Never really the man for emotional sentiments, Arthur bowed in gratitude ‘ Thank you’

 

The knights looked at each other and grinned as they approached the rampaging creatures.

 

‘Last man standing pays the next round of drinks at the tavern. I’ll make them go back to where they came from’ cheered Elyan as he grasped his sword firmly ready to pounce.

 

‘I’m in. I bet I will take them all out before any of you reaches for your swords’ said Percival

 

‘Let’s go kill some grime!’ Leon replied,They all surged, swords raised, screaming as they faced those heartless creatures.

 

Arthur smiled at his knights’ carefree attitude as he made way to where Morgana and Merlin were. Morgana couldn’t be far ahead.

 

‘YOU are not going anywhere! shouted Harold, shoving his sharp blade in Arthur’s face, challenging

 

‘Sir Harold’ he snorted ‘You never beat me in a sword fight, what makes you think now will be any different? He did not have time for this, although he did want to make this man pay for the harm he probably caused his destiny.

 

‘YOU RUINED EVERYTHING’ he swung his sword, lunging like a possessed man as best he could considering his hurt bleeding leg, slashing left and right. The pain in his leg didn’t matter anymore. If he was to die here, he would take this false King with him.

 

Everything was moving so fast around them. Loud noises made things difficult. Under the weight of the creatures, the ground shook, making Arthur lose his balance a few times. Harold managed to scratch the King’s thigh. Arthur swore at his mistake; it was hard to focus on this threat when he had vines and roots coming flying near him every once and in a while.

 

‘I will enjoy killing you for what you have done to Merlin. I won’t let you leave this place alive’ Arthur vowed, running towards a smirking Harold, meeting each sway one by one, paring the other’s blows.

 

Centered on his anger, Harold never expected Arthur to play dirty and trip him with a kick to his already broken leg, crushing it more, bending it backwards, bone fully out of its sockets, bleeding profusely into the ground, feeding it. He screamed

 

‘AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGG’ he dropped on the side, holding with shaking hands his limb.

 

Losing himself a second, he kicked the man while he was down. To every blow, Harold yelled and coughed, his throat dry. Arthur kept kicking at him, sword lying at his side, forgotten. More cracked ribs, gashes to the face and legs, black eyes, vision lost due to hemorrhaging in his brain probably. His breathing was labored, he panted. He tried to back away from the kicks and punches. The slippery ground made it hard to get a firm grip.

 

‘Stop..Please...’ he pleaded, tears mixed with blood coating his face.

 

Arthur, for a moment, felt even more anger and didn’t stop his beating, lost in a frenzy.

 

‘Is that what he said to you as you abused him? Did he plead you to stop or was it just better to ignore him….’ kicks, whimpers, groan of pain. Harold fought to stay conscious. Arthur pressed on ’How does it feel to be powerless? Hmm?’

 

As he looked at this sorry excuse of a man, Arthur couldn’t outright kill him. He wasn’t a murderer as much as he wanted the man to suffer. Merlin would never approve; never would wish this on anyone.

 

For a moment, Harold relaxed when Arthur’s sword arm did not move to kill him. Wobbling, he pushed himself of the soil, grabbing with the only available hand his blade to finally kill the King. Making his move, his eyes grew wide in shock when their gazes collided, locked together.

 

One fierce monster to another.

 

The traitor’s mouth was gaping wide open as a crimson liquid dribbled down his chin. A long blade connected with his robust flesh, penetrating his most intimate parts.  Coated with traitor’s blood, the sharp blade was pulled back from where it was hooked, leaving Harold to waver slightly. Arthur fixed intensely the hollow form before him, coldly, disconnected. Closing the heavy space between them, he whispered in the other’s ear

 

‘I hesitated before killing you thinking Merlin wouldn’t approve, because it isn’t who I am’ he cracked a demented smile at the groveling man who could not believe this ‘ but he isn’t here, is he? What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him…..You should never have laid your filthy fingers on him.’

 

Arthur left the man to die slowly, as he purposely avoided any major organ to make his suffering agonizing. He made way towards the woods avoiding the creatures his knights fought hard to maintain.

 

Forgotten, the traitor’s flowing blood drenching the cold grass plants resonated with the earthly magical creations. Aware of his impending doom, Harold saw roots and vines slither around him, targeting their prey slowly, engulfing him with dirt and plants. He struggled weakly against his binds

 

‘Help...Please..H..ee..lllpp...houargg..hmmf’ his noises were muffled by the roots shoving themselves roughly down his throat, piercing through his skull. Vines grabbed limbs by limbs pulling, dismembering every piece from its main core. Blood gushed out everywhere, mixing itself with the brown colored ground. His demented soul left the carcass it inhabited, leaving rotting flesh to be swallowed into the gulf of nothingness, where he would be buried forever.

 

*******************************************

 

Arthur followed through the trail his step sister had left on purpose. The leaves were compact, his eyesight restricted to brown and green as he cut down obstruction from his path.

 

A big, beautiful tree stood proudly in the middle of the grass. As soon as he laid eyes on the tree he knew. He felt it inside him. Merlin was here, finally they would be reunited. His heart was pounding fast, afraid to what would greet him.

 

As he got closer to the trunk; that’s when he finally got a look. A real good look at his bumbling idiot. his idiot.

 

‘ Oh God...Mer..lin’ he rushed to the limp figures held back by slimy tentacle things. He frowned incredulously. Morgana seriously had a kink for those thing, which made these ropes even more disgusting to him. He had to get Merlin out of these and fast. It was probably a trap, but it didn’t matter. What did was Merlin getting out of here, even if it killed him.

 

His calloused fingers reached that feeble head and cradled it in both hands lovingly.

 

‘Merlin..Please..Can you hear me’ shouted Arthur nervously. He palmed the boy’s pulse at his frail neck. He sighed in relief; the pulse was faint, but it was there. The worried King lifted softly his head to stare into those empty eyes. He was unresponsive, and it broke his heart. What did Morgana do to make him this way? He wondered, his fists held tight as he moved back from the body. He tried to rouse him once again, hoping to get a reaction of some sort.

 

‘Merlin, it’s me Arthur..’ he said smoothly. That’s when he saw it a flinch. The body flinched at his name. He didn’t know if it was a good...or bad thing. ‘ Come back to me...I have searched for you….You have to believe me….I never stopped looking...P-Plea..se don’t leave me.. I..c-can’t function without you. Forgive me..for everything, I need..you...’ he sobbed silently

 

He leaned on him to lay a kiss, when he was interrupted by a mumble. Merlin’s.

 

‘Merlin?’

 

Why? Arthur….Why?

Arthur…

 

Don’t do this to me…

 

Why…? Why?...Arthur

 

Merlin’s dream kept replaying the nightmare he went through, thanks to Morgana’s spell. What she underestimated was the power of their bond, their destiny. Arthur’s voice had coaxed Merlin’s body to respond to his voice, yet still a prison to the witch’s illusion.

 

‘Yes! Merlin, it’s me. Arthur! What’s wrong can you hear me? MERLIN?

 

‘Why Arthur…? No...Please.’

 

‘What?..! What are you trying to tell me. Come back to me, Snap out of this! Whatever Morgana told you or did to you it’s not true!’ Arthur shook Merlin in vain; pulling at the unbugging vines, keeping his friend trapped.

 

‘Arthur…..Arthur...I..Why?’ repeated Merlin in a monotone voice, consciousness locked inside this dream.this memory. Merlin’s magic recognized the voice, raging in the confinement of its home, wishing to be freed and help its master.

 

Desperate, he raised Excalibur to cut the roots off.

 

Sadly, he never got to as he was magically thrown away by an invisible force to the other side of the field. His back hit the floor, knocking the air out of his lungs, his main weapon ripped from his hand. He was defenseless against her magic. The dark priestess removed herself from her hiding spot, laughing hysterically at Arthur’s pathetic form.

 

‘If Uther could see you now, he would turn in his grave ahahahha!’ she said walking towards him, her magic keeping him pinned down.

 

‘WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?’ screamed the panicked knight. He would have to stay strong for Merlin.

 

‘He’s just having a nightmare where you have the main role! His tormentor! Can you believe that I spent days torturing him, hoping to break him. Merlin was quite the test subject, never giving up. His snappy comebacks got him into trouble a lot though, but I liked that in him’ she giggled, contemplating the fond memories of their coupling.

 

Arthur couldn’t stop feeling pride at Merlin’s stubbornness.

 

‘Imagine my surprise, when all it took for him to break was…..’ she paused for effect ‘you’

 

‘Me? What do you mean? What have you told him?’ He was pissed she used him to break Merlin.

 

‘I always knew there was something about you two. Your feelings for each other would be what destroyed you in the end. He loved you with all his heart, his faith in you is remarquable. So, when you came to rescue him just to abuse him, like these other men did, well, let’s just say he did not take it well...Poor Merlin’ she snickered.

 

‘What? I never- You did this to him, you pretended to be me and..and..’ He couldn’t even say it. He would never want to be close to him now. ‘I can’t believe you sunk that low Morgana, he’s innocent. Your quarrel is with me not him.’

 

‘He’s far from innocent, He betrayed me like you all did! I trusted him, but he lied to me...He got what he deserved and so will you.’

 

Anger filled both their hearts as they stared hard and long at each other.

 

‘I’m not dead yet Morgana, regardless I will bring him back home’

 

‘If there is a home left to go back to’ she simply said, leaving the warrior to his own deductions.

 

‘What are you implying? You might have conjured those creatures, but it won’t stop my knights and I from taking you down. You are alone Morgana and I pity you.

 

‘That’s where you are wrong, oh brother of mine. You think that after all this, having you here wasn’t part of my plan? I knew kidnapping Merlin would collapse your foundation as he is the voice of reason to you. That argument of yours gave me the opportunity I needed to strike, thus leading you to this very moment. Now, why would I want you here, hmm? Think hard?’

 

Arthur reflected on her words as he finally figured out her devious plan. Camelot was in danger and he wasn’t there to protect it.

 

‘My army of sorcerers are on their way to seize Camelot... Shame on you Arthur Pendragon for putting the lives of so many in danger to save only one miserable life in exchange. Rest assured that when I kill you, the people of Camelot won’t have nothing to fear, except me of course.’ she gloated

 

He lowered his gaze in shame. He never did look at the big picture. He shook his head.

 

No! I can’t let her get to me I must fight, thought Arthur.

 

‘Well it was nice to chat with you one last time, but I’m afraid I have a coronation to attend. Don’t worry about your Merlin, I have grown very fond of him. I will take great care of him when you are gone’

 

As if on cue, the knights burst through to see their King pinned to the ground at the evil sorceress’s mercy.

 

‘MY LORD!’ they screamed in unison ‘Get away from him Morgana!’ ordered Leon, ready to strike her at any moment.

 

‘Perfect timing! Now say goodbye Arthur to everyone you hold dear!’ She said, reciting ancient words to finally put an end to Arthur’s life. Leon, Percival and Elyan were frozen in place with strong magic. They could only watch as the sky was covered in darkness and the wind picked up at an alarming rate. A storm brewed, preparing itself for destruction. Sparks of electricity appeared in the sky, thunder howled.

 

Arthur closed his eyes and hoped to god Merlin would hear him, wherever he was as he came to terms to his mortality.

 

‘Merlin..I’m sorry I couldn’t be the man you wished me to be. I’m sorry for everything I said before, I never meant for you to go away. As you were gone, I realized something and now is a good time as any to tell you. Thank you for everything you’ve done and I -...’ He paused opening his eyes, which filled with salty waters at the corners of his eyes.

 

He knew what was to come as soon as this evil wrench was done with her spell.

 

Smiling a real smile for the very first time, he said what was constricting his heart for the last few days hoping it would make his way to his beloved in time.

 

‘I-I only regret one..thing and it’s not telling you my real feelings...I love you Merlin and you are the bravest man I have ever known, don’t you ever forget it...’

 

Suddenly, all he heard was muffled noises and screams. His companions yelling for him and Morgana’s final chant as a bolt of lightning charged downward to where he lay waiting.

It felt like ages before he felt anything. It’s as if time had slowed down.

  
  


Instantly, those three little sincere words had worked their magic and bright golden eyes flicked open, letting a surge of powerful raw magic out, knocking everything in its path. The knights were sent flying a couple of feet back, while Morgana hit a nearby rock, cutting her forehead upon impact.

 

Opening his eyes, Arthur could describe exactly what he was feeling right now, but it sure was a mixture of different things. Relief, Shock, betrayal, happiness and hurt all filtered through at the standing imposing figure standing behind where Morgana had been minutes before.

 

The illusion shattered; the fog dissipating. Where once hanged a limp figure, now stood with pride and anger the powerful sorcerer Emrys, protector of the Once and Future King.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD BAMF Merlin in tha house! so proud of how this came out. only 2 chapters left and done! comment guys plz I'd like feedback to get better. thanks for reading!


	22. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic conclusion of Merlin's fight with Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'M SO SORRY for the late update. Life has kept me busy and inspiration was lacking.
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter will deliver and that you will like it!
> 
> Thanks for following and commenting! Comments and kudos are loved. I can't believe I have like 6000 hits and more. That keeps me writing :)

**Chapter 21: Farewell**

Previously on Where the heart Lies...

Instantly, those three little sincere words had worked their magic and bright golden eyes flicked open, letting a surge of powerful raw magic out, knocking everything in its path. The knights were sent flying a couple of feet back, while Morgana hit a nearby rock, cutting her forehead upon impact.

 

Opening his eyes, Arthur could describe exactly what he was feeling right now, but it sure was a mixture of different things. Relief, Shock, betrayal, happiness and hurt all filtered through at the standing imposing figure standing behind where Morgana had been minutes before.

 

The illusion shattered; the fog dissipating. Where once hanged a limp figure, now stood with pride and anger the powerful sorcerer Emrys, protector of the Once and Future King.

***************

The sky roared, dark clouds circling the area where Merlin stood tall, sparks of electricity crackling around him. His eyes blazing a molten gold, promising danger to whoever challenged him.

Currently that person was now the Witch Morgana who laid a few meters away from Arthur. Luckily, Arthur’s plea had reached the bottom of his soul at the right time. Merlin would have lost an important part of himself if anything would have happened to his King, when he could have prevented it.

He marched forward, the sheer strength of his magic left marked imprints of his bared feet burning the grass under them. His focus should have been on Morgana, but all that mattered was Arthur’s now very shocked form.

Although Merlin’s expression portrayed a focus mind, his heart panged in pain upon gazing at his King’s crumbled form. Yet he kept moving towards his love with faltering confidence.

His King just laid there, mouth agape. His big blue eyes shining with a gleam of relief, yet betrayal excerpted on the fragile surface. Tears fell freely on the bruised cheeks, mixing with the already dry blood that coated the hurt man’s reddened skin.

The warlock didn’t know what to expect from the blond man, but now was not the time to worry about his situation. He had to protect his friends from the wrath of Morgana. His magic finally receded once he crouched down at Arthur’s level. The knights quickly had gotten back on their feet and joined them, worried wriiten in their faces.

For the first time, Merlin could see emotions running through his friend’s eyes. He couldn’t help the upward curve of his chapped lips at seeing his King speechless.

‘My Lord! Are you alright’ asked Sir Leon, assessing the injuries his King sported. Arthur, as if lost into a fog, only nodded vacantly, his eyes never leaving the man he had missed so much and learned to love.

‘Arthur...’ softly said Merlin, trying not to sound broken.

The hoarse voice entered Arthur’s ears like music. Too relieved to think about anything else. Merlin was alive...Merlin was next to him, breathing and alive. He wanted to embrace the other boy in a tight hug and never let go, afraid he would disappear again.

Before he could say anything, a pain filled screech filled the air. Wind blew in every direction, leaves turning temporarily into small knives cutting everything alive in its path. Merlin raised his hand with simplicity, blocking the excess of wind around the area, protecting his friends who were baffled at the ease in which he had conjured the magical barrier.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGGGGGG’ yelled Morgana at the top of her lungs in anger. Her hair was all tangled and muddy, matted with blood. Her forehead was nicked where she had hit the boulder, red velvety liquid flowing freely on her flawless flesh. Her eyes burned with hell fire.

Nature was rebelling alongside her, feeling the intensity of the rage propelling from her slim form. Merlin had to stop her, otherwise there would be nothing else here.

‘MORGANA STOP THIS MADNESS!’ screamed Merlin, his voice deep and low. It was commanding, something Arthur had never paid attention to until now.

With every word spat at Merlin, branches fell and burned. Morgana was beyond mad.

‘ HOW COULD YOU!???? ALL THIS TIME!!’ screamed the dark witch with mad rage.

Guilt grabbed his heart, knowing exactly to what she was referring to. Looking back to Arthur’s immobile shape, he felt brother and sister shared the same pain for his betrayal.

‘Morga-’

‘YOU HAD MAGIC? ALL ALONG YOU KNEW AND YOU LEFT ME TO ROT IN MISERY, AFRAID OF MYSELF..WHY?!’

Merlin slowly made pace towards Morgana’s current station. His face was far from expressionless. His eyes squinted through the carnage, blue irises drowning in salty liquid, full of sorrow. He couldn’t forgive her for what she had done to him lately, but he could understand her anguish.

‘ I-I...a prophecy foretold you would kill Arthur...I was advised not to tell you of my magic, as much as I wanted to tell you...’

A wicked smile appeared on her face, promising retribution. She had heard enough. She despised her brother even more now. Looking back at the past, she could have imagined perhaps some happiness besides Merlin if things hadn’t gone the way they did. Alas, god wasn’t on her side; doomed to be alone for all eternity. Arthur’s destiny messed everything up. She growled like a mad dog, teeth showing.

‘Ohhh...Arthur again… Always Arthur… You will pay dearly for this treachery Merlin’ then she turned her crazed gaze to the shaken King ‘ And you...I will make sure your death will be gruesome. YOU have taken everything from me’ she lashed in anger, their surrounding bearing witness to her powerful dark magic.

Merlin’s shield stood strong, but it wouldn’t last forever. The young sorcerer spared a glance behind him to assess the situation of his friends. They were holding on, but barely. He didn’t want to kill Morgana, merely make her grasp the situation she was in, make her repent. He sighed in surrender, knowing it was wishful thinking on his part.

As much as he loved Arthur now, he had first come to share feelings for the once beautiful princess. It yanked at his heart to have to put her down like a wild animal devoid of feelings. He hardened his facial features, letting nothing show, except perhaps the little tear that threatened to drop.

‘Arthur has nothing to do with this. You chose this path Morgana, no one else’ reprimanded Merlin. She choked a laugh, her powers retreating inside her for the moment.

‘ You cannot absolve yourself from that decision Merrlin. After all, you lead me down that path’ she twirled and skipped like a little girl about to get what she wanted.

Merlin lowered his head in shame. He realized the cost of his mistake.

‘I get it Morgana I hurt you… I failed you, but... let me redeem myself. Arthur wants you home I’m sure. You don’t want to fight me, that won’t end well.’

For the first time since they got here, Arthur spoke to Morgana.

‘ It’s true. Come home Morgana… We have missed you, please don’t do this… All will be forgiven in time, we used to be family once. You don’t have to be alone’

The High priestess chuckled darkly. Arthur looked really pathetic, kneeling pleading for her. Sadly, nothing could make up for everything that’s occurred in the last year.

‘You’re the reason I’m here brother! I’ll rid the world of you.’

The dreadful witch whispered the old tongue so fast, merlin barely had the time to see it coming towards Arthur. A shield erected in front of the broken man and the knights again.

Seeing her attack fail, Morgana’s palm lit with a blazing heat inside, transforming into a ball of fire.

‘Don’t INTERFERE!’ she raged at the traitor currently protecting her prey blasting She blasted spells left and right.

‘Forbærne! Ácwele’ yelled Morgana. Merlin pared with spells of his own, sending a stunning spell at her.

‘Ablinn ðu; forlæte ðu nu’ shot Merlin, his palm aimed at the moving sorceress.

The knights watched in awe the two powerful beings before them, exchanging blows. Both were evenly matched, although it was evident Merlin was on the defensive, hesitating. They didn’t know if they should intervene. They were out of their depth here and swords wasn’t what was needed.

Grasping his injured shoulder from the previous blast, Leon turned his attention to their baffled King.

‘Sire?’ tempted an unsure Leon. When Arthur didn’t reply, he poised his steady hand on his slumped shoulder.

‘W-what is it?’ his voice sounded strained, obviously still hurt by Merlin sudden coming out.

‘Shouldn’t we help? If Merlin fails...’ Leon didn’t want to finish his sentence. As much as he also felt betrayed, he couldn’t help remember those mysterious time where fights went their ways. A tree branch hitting a bandit at the most opportune time, fire catching conveniently; and that was only a few he remembered. He just hoped Arthur wouldn’t execute Merlin for his magic and concealing it from them. Lies, he was aware, was something Arthur had received too much in his life.

Surprisingly, Arthur was calm, considering the bombshell. Blues ocean eyes never left the prone figure trying to defend them at the risk of his life. Their King’s answer shocked them all.

‘Let’s...Let’s believe in Merlin, it seems he’s full of surprises. Besides, we are no match for Morgana’s magic’

Percival heard the undertone of what was implied. He felt compelled to speak on Merlin’s behalf and perhaps Gwaine’s if he was here.

‘My Lord….I know Merlin lied to you, but if it comes to Merlin being executed as a traitor, I-I won’t stand for it...’

Raising his eyebrow in question, the blonde sovereign locked eyes with the large muscled man ‘You have sworn an oath to your kingdom, to your King. What you speak of is treason Percival, but-’ He paused his eyesight searching for Merlin, his voice softened ‘rest assured, nothing will befall Merlin as long as I’m breathing, except maybe a scolding’

The knights smiled fondly. Arthur really had come a long way since meeting Merlin, bullying days and rash behaviors long buried in the past.

Suddenly, a cry pierced the sky

‘AHHH’ Merlin’s skull hit the bottom of the tree roots he was tied up in previously. The young warlock’s head was spinning, he grasped the burned ashes from the ground, hoping to steady his foggy mind. A fire ball connected with his shoulder, sending him flying. The flesh ripping under the heat of the fire leaving yet another mark.

‘MERLIN!’ Grabbing Excalibur from his sheath, Arthur started to leap at the scene, but was pushed back by an invisible force. If Merlin died… If he would lose him for real this time, he would die inside.

‘STAY BACK’ screamed Merlin, fighting off Morgana’s onslaught. Merlin got to his knees, shouting defensive spells and shooting back, hoping to knock the witch down. Arthur had never seen Merlin so….authoritative, it was frightening. He didn’t know if it was Merlin’s presence or his power, but his duvet on his arms electrified.

‘I’M FINE. LEAVE MORGANA TO ME!’ shouted Merlin.

‘Don’t insult me you pathetic sod! You’re barely holding on. I will crush you and then I will kill your precious Arthur!’

‘Akwele!’ said Morgana with a flicker of her wrist.

Merlin flew a few meters back. He was getting tired of getting pushed around. His back was full of cuts and bruises. He could feel the velvety liquid trickled down his back, drenching the piece of cloth that covered him.

‘As it ever occurred to you that maybe I’ve been holding back for your sake. I’ve told you I don’t wanna kill you. This is my last warning!’

‘I think I liked you better under me when you held your tongue! Give me your best shot pet, I’ll enjoy ripping you to shreds’

Both stood still when Merlin shot his hand to the sky, conjuring the power of nature. Dark clouds swirled, air dry, thunder clapping in the sky in anger. Flashes of light pounded like drums.

Morgana’s eye twitched, taken aback by the amount of power. His power resonated through her, her magic recoiling slightly in fear.

As if time had stop, freezing everyone still, bolts of lightning charged to the ground between the two sorcerers, casting shadows on their faces. In warning, a jolt of electricity struck next to Morgana’s challenging figure. Unfazed, her bleeding lips contorted into an awkward quirk.

‘Last chance’ he said, his hand lowering to face his enemy. He felt a tug inside, hoping she would come to reason.

Judging from the unrelenting form switching stance defensively, it would not happen. He exhaled, defeated. He paused, then he glanced at her sadly: ‘So be it. I’m sorry Morgana’

She muttered low as a whisper: ‘ No you’re not...’

The next strike came, expected. She pared it. The ground shook, dust lifting blurring the field. It proved to be a perfect cover for Merlin. Through the fog, Merlin glimpsed at his friend’s location. Unharmed. Good. He couldn’t split his resources; he needed every ounce of strength he had to defeat Morgana. With his weakened state, it proved more difficult than he thought.

The 3 foot soldiers looked at each other on edge, feeling useless. Merlin was fierce on the battlefield. There was much they didn’t know, except that their friend was human after all.

‘His stance his weakening, he won’t last like this forever. At this rate, he will fall, magic or not. His body will not carry on for much longer’ said Leon, assessing the situations, for where rocks and dirt danced through the air, pulverized when a ray of light touched it.

‘I will lay down my sword for him’ finished Leon while the others nodded in consent.

Arthur pondered, deep in thought ‘I know’ he finally got himself off the ground, standing tall amongst his knight. Before he could stumble to the ground, Elyan’s arm reached for his for support, allowing purchase. ‘If there is an opening, we take it, simple as that. Merlin can scream at me all he wants, but it’s time Morgana reaps what she sowed’ Thumping faster, his heart squeezed at the decision. He cared for Morgana, at least the one from his younger memories. Sadly, that person had died when she was kidnapped. She sealed her fate by taking his most important person and torturing him.

‘Foerbanae’ A wall of fire spurted from the earth. Its flames alive, burning brightly, heat radiating  breathing in the oxygen from the atmosphere, the trees and life forms from the forest. Black curly hair lifted like silk, suspended in motion, the witch’s flaring eyes molten yellow like the flames surrounding her.

‘You think this will stop me?’ taunted the Witch, her arms flapping to her side. Her face was ugly, skin cracking under the pressure. Merlin felt pity for her.

‘I hope so’ Merlin said confidently.

While closing his fist firmly, the element reacted to its pull enclosing the space around the high priestess. The circle shrunk every second, fire closing in, threatening to crisp her body. She panicked, realizing the flames never answered to her, but Emrys.

Fear was a concept she had casted aside as soon as she embraced her magic. Now, it wasn’t so foreign anymore as it slithered through her veins, gripping at her. In the end, her magic wasn’t as strong as to contain the raging flames.

‘I-I...DON`T...I’M A PRIESTESS OF THE OLD RELIGION, YOUR PITIFUL MAGIC WON’T BE THE END OF ME MERLIN! YOU’LL SUFFER FOR THIS! ARGGGAHHHH!!!!’

A pain filled scream echoed through the land, tearing at their eardrums. The flames ate what was fed to them, appeased once the body at the center was engulfed fully in its mouth.

When the fire receded, a dark hole remained, ashes hot against the cool breeze. The sky cleared with heavy winds, droplets of rain falling onto sweaty foreheads, hair damped once the water graced their fevered skin.

Merlin fell on his knees hard, he winced at the contact, his eyes flittering close, his face welcoming the cool drops dripping down his cheekbones. It was rivorigating, his body drinking it eagerly as it nourished its pores, until the rain retreated as fast as it came.

The pale boy bore marks from his ordeal, bleeding heavily. A feeble smile graced his cut lips. Finally, Arthur was...safe. Arthur didn’t seem to hate him, accepting of what he was after everything they’d been through. He almost wanted to weep when he glanced at the spot Morgana was last seen. His love for Arthur was strong, but a part of him never stopped caring for his lost friend.

As the breeze whistled away, clearing a path for eyes to see, Arthur and his knights almost cried at what they saw. Relief washed over them.

It was over.

Merlin was alive even if bruised severely, he outlived their opposition. Nothing was over yet though. They hadn’t erased Morgana’s threat from their sporadic minds. An army of evil sorcerer marched towards Camelot.

Lost in their reunion, they were not expecting anyone to survive such a scorching attack. Therefore, they weren’t fast enough to parry the blast coming their way, separating them further from Merlin’s struggling form, exhausted.

The picture greeting them was far from aesthetic. Morgana’s facial expression was beyond furious. Her eyes blaring gold, flickering brightly in the darkness of the woods. Her skin was burnt, half her once beautiful face adorned with blisters and gashes. Her teeth and gums were predominant, her lips and chin replaced by hanging burnt skin and bones. Red and black mixed in horror, the white of her eyes bulging out of her skull. Her long curls incinerated, her scalps left only with little threads of silk, crisp and brushed lightly by the wind.

Her bony legs shook with every step taken, her bare feet standing her light weight.

Merlin eyes grew wide, he had not imagined her survival. His magic was depleted severely. His stay here had been detrimental. He hadn’t used his powers in so long, his body was not accustomed to such released amount of power in such a short timeframe.

‘Mor...gana’ he tried to raise himself, but failed miserably which earned him a laugh at his expense from the disfigured woman currently approaching him at a slow pace. He gulped down his nervousness. He wished his death would be swift and Arthur and his knights would be smart enough to leave.

‘You...’ her voice was devoid of emotion, cold as the ice of winter. A invisible force clutched at Merlin’s windpipe, his fingers immediately reaching for his throat. ‘miserable...piece... of shit.’ Her breath hitched, choking on dust. Her crispy flesh collided with his jaw, rolling him onto his back, exposed and vulnerable to her frustrated whims.

‘MORGANA!’ screamed Percival, who surged forwards. She anticipated it, and sent him spiraling into Elyan and Leon, knocking them over.

‘I..Mor..ga...na. Can’t. Breathe...Wha...t...How?’ struggled for breath the young warlock, puzzled at her miraculous recovery.

‘It seems faith is smiling upon me.’ She spared him a look of disdain, choking him more on her darkness destructive force.

Merlin coughed harshly, sputtering blood. His internals organs churned and twisted, as if a hand was inside playing him like an instrument. His lungs felt constricted of air. The color in his face started to drain, his hollowed bruised cheeks darkening, oxygen lacking in his skin becoming dry as the summer air.

He rasped, his hands fumbling around his frail choking neck. Salty water filled his eyes under all that internal pressure. His magic was restricted, confined to his trembling body. He could feel Morgana’s burning gaze upon him, pinning him to the earthen ground. Dizziness gripped him, his vision shifting.

Merlin’s mind sadden at his eminent death. After everything he had been through, Arthur had finally admitted his feelings for him, yet they would become separated once again. He was not surprised Morgana had changed her mind about him, after all, he had taken any opportunity for her to be happy; even more so now that her physical attributes had been burned to a crisp.

Weak feet limped towards his dying form, Morgana’s figure loomed over him, crowding his personal space.

‘ Look at me Merlin...That’s right….Look! As you have taken all possible future from me, I will remove you from his. Poor little Merlin. All this for nothing; in the end, Arthur will die and YOU will have given your life for Nothing.’ she spat at him. Her fist squeeze harder sapping the life out of the young warlock.

The thick red liquid clogged his esophagus, restricting his airways.

‘Morgana..ple...ease. Kill me...if you must..urg’ He coughs patches of blood to his side, blending with the mud and brown dirt. ‘ J-Just don’t hurt Arthur...I beg you-’ He voice was so hoarse, the last words of his sentence died out in the middle. He could feel his chest tighten, heave rapidly, gasping of any air. His organs were falling disintegrating under Morgana’s deviant brush.

Morgana’s sickening laugh boasted through the woods. She looked hysterical, which brought a tint of wild element to her whole demeanor. This made her very unpredictable and dangerous, stilling the hands of the bystanders.

‘Are you kidding me!’ she giggled to herself ‘All that missing oxygen is making you very dull Merlin, perhaps you should take a breath in’ she goaded him earning her a dark glare from the boy ‘It will be me utmost pleasure to watch his suffer after I remove you from this plain of existence. All will know I am the most powerful of all! We could have been great together my dear, but you chose THEIR side over your OWN! You will die a traitor to your own kind... Any last word before your insides melt leaving your carcass empty for the woods to feed on?’

‘I-I pity you Morgana… and I’m sor...ry your heart blackened and lead you here...because...b-because of me’ His blue irises rolled back at the back of his skull, bouts of pain panging through his stomach. His magic was restrained, too weak to fight off this vile intrusion. He sobbed quietly, feeling his system shut down slowly, but surely.

The witch had her attention so focused on Merlin’s frame and demise, revelling in it that she tuned out the knights and the startled Arthur kneeling not too far from them.

Arthur was very afraid. A recurrent feeling since his encounter with his manservant. Seeing Merlin fade under his watchful eyes was equivalently traumatising as his father’s death. Magic was so destructive. It had taken his father and his mother, and now it would claim his own magical protector. Merlin had shown to be very powerful and somehow, he laid there, shaking and groveling.

Being a warrior himself, he knew. He knew that as much as Morgana had done horrendous things, his love for her was holding back. In battle, if the murder intent was not  equally favored on both side, then obviously the bolder fighter would emerge victorious. But why?

As King, he was aware that difficult decisions had to be made; ones that might not always be favored. Couldn’t Merlin see that killing Morgana would have to be the answer to their freedom. Don’t be mistaken, Arthur wanted Morgana to live; she was his half-sister, but… her dark magic and goals corrupted her, and that couldn’t be overlooked no matter how much he wanted to save her. Perhaps, he had underestimated their relationship.

A tug to his heart sprung jealousy and hurt. A long time ago, he had figured Merlin had shared affection for his sister. One would think he had no reason to feel threatened by their magical bond, their destiny. Yet, there it was, as he watched them waltzing this macabre dance. His grip tightened on his Excalibur hilt ready to come to his friend’s aid, damn the consequences.

With faint interest, Morgana kneeled next to Merlin, careful not to hide Merlin’s last sight of his friends, enjoying the cruelty. ‘Well, that was very sweet.’ Her sight cast itself on that bloody mouth, but most precisely, the quivering lips. Her own burnt chapped lips hovered over Merlin’s, her soft heated breath brushing his cold flesh. Merlin leaned back as much as he can, not trusting the wicked witch.

Her last taunting seductive words hit his big tingling ears, barely a whisper ‘ It was nice knowing you personally my pet, I enjoyed our time together immensely, however short it was…Perhaps, I’ll have my fun with Arthur before killing him too.’ Her sickening laugh disgusted him. As his heavy eyelids was fluttering close, his heart thumped harder when he felt raw skin poised itself on his in a mockery of love. It was faint, but bitterness and a zest of salty substance coated the fresh skin. She broke their kiss, her hand cradling his face, her thumb softly brushing his jaw, wiping those tears away. ‘I bid you farewell’ said a contemplating sorceress.

Unfortunately, Morgana was so lost in her own victory, she didn’t foresee the long blade lurching towards her from behind.

The sharp weapon went through and through, its edges burrowing forcefully inside her belly to finish its strike in the ground, impaling her, restricting her movements. The reflection of the light in the sharp metal forced blade hit Merlin’s sensitive eyes as it struck the earth right next to his head. Crimson liquid dribbled down the length of the blade under the pull of gravity.

Arthur’s face was tense, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. They met Morgana’s shocked one. Arthur had seen his opening and had taken it, although his body had moved on its own. Merlin was more important than his sister, as much as he loved her still regardless of what she’d done.

The witch turned her head slowly, her slack mouth opened, the remnants of her lips trembling. Her look hardened, anger seeping through those burning pupils.

‘Y-You think...this will kill me?’ she said hysterically, pushing herself up, sword still impaled. She craned her neck in an awkward position, staring at Arthur’s bewildered facial features.

‘I’m a high priestess of the old religion. It will...take more than your pathetic sword to get rid of me, b-brother’ She snarled, her white teeth bared.

‘ That may...may be, but Excalibur i-is not any...ordinary weapon Morgana. It w-was forged in a... d-dragon’s breath’ said a weak couching Merlin. He could feel the heavy burden lift as Morgana’s magic weakened. His magic would take care of the rest. She understood what that meant as only a creature of magic or a weapon forged in a dragon’s breath could kill her.

Arthur couldn’t believe his luck. Merlin had given him this sword. It figures he would have tempered with it to assure his safe keeping. Arthur could help but feel guilty; it seemed Merlin had protected him since they had met. Perhaps, his frustration was misplaced.

Morgana’s feeble figure fell like a thump at Merlin’s left, face first in the dirt. Arthur backed up unconsciously when he saw both of them gaze at each other. He would give them peace, no matter if he despised the thought.

‘I-I don’t want t-to die…’ said the dying witch. Merlin could see the girl he had met at his arrival in Camelot resurface. His face soften despite their complicated history.

‘I’m sorry. I hope y-you will be at...p-eace Mor...gana. I-I’ he paused, catching his breath ‘I wish things would have been...different...’ His bruised arm, which was probably broken, crawled up to reach the pale fingers near him.

Pleading eyes floated in open water as tears flowed freely from her shutting eyelids. A very human genuine smile appeared on the once lovely faired woman’s face.

‘I-I wish i-it...would… have as, as...well’ The last part was uttered in a whisper, as her last intake of precious air was exhaled. The warlock’s heart panged at the lost of his once friend. A droplet of salty water tainted the ecchymose of his hollow cheek.

The dark witch had drawn her last breathe. The world was safe. At least, from her evil ways. Nonetheless, the fight wasn’t over. There was still imminent danger in the horizon.

Arthur approached cautiously the two limp forms, purposefully ignoring their entangled fingers.

‘Merlin?’ he asked, unsure.

‘She’s dead’ stated coldly Merlin, his feelings in check. He winced when he tried to raise himself off the ground.

Arthur dropped to his side in an instant, while the knights gathered themselves around him. He was worried about the severity of his lover’s injuries. Both stood in silence, observing the other. Merlin broke the silence first.

‘I’m sorry’ blutered Merlin weakly. ‘ I wanted to tell you about-’ Arthur decided to cut him right there, holding up his hand. Merlin understood and quieten.

‘I won’t lie to you Merlin. I’m mad as hell, but…’ Merlin’s fearful eyes gripped his heart. He continued to reassure the other he would not reprimand him for this….treason. ‘but right now, I’m too fucking happy to see you alive to care.’

‘Not to break this moment, but we have a crisis on our hands. Morgana’s troops are heading towards Camelot’ explained Leon. He lowered his head in respect to his young friend, showing his happiness to see him once again.

‘That’s right! Our horses are posted not far from here, but that’s a night’s long ride. We’ll never make it in time to stop those sorcerers from attacking’ acknowledged Elyan, afraid for his sister. Their odds were pretty slim.

‘ True, but Merlin is heavily wounded. He needs to restore his...energy’ Even if he knew Merlin, he still had a hard time saying the word magic. Hugging merlin tighter against him, he said: ‘I’m not leaving without him’

Percival crawled to the young sorcerer on the ground, assessing his wounds. ‘Is your magic helping you heal? You look...well, not as... dead as before’ His lips quirked into a little smile.

Arthur prompted Merlin up, holding most of his weight on his shoulders, mindful of his state.

Merlin smiled back weakly in response.

‘Yeah...It will take a while to heal. Unfortunately, ... my magic is pretty much useless right now. Well, unless…’

****  
  


‘What?’ inquired Arthur. If there was anyway to save his kingdom, he would take it.

Merlin looked unsure. He had a good idea, but he was afraid of Arthur’s response. It was one more lie to add to the rest, but his destiny was more important than his fate.

‘Come on! Tell me! it can’t be that bad, and I just learned my best friend is a powerful sorcerer. So spill, time is running out Merlin’ pushed Arthur.

‘Well, just remember you love me alright?’ said a sad Merlin.

Looking up the sky, his posture straightened as much as he could afford. There it was again, that strong look, Arthur recognized. Like his new lover was holding the weight of the world on his tiny shoulders. The blond haired king was puzzled as to why Merlin would say such a thing.

What came next startled all of them.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" shouted the Warlock at the top of his exhausted lungs. He hoped Kilgharrah would heed his call and that Arthur wouldn't hate him too much after this.

‘What did you do?’ asked Percival, stumping out of his stupor.

‘Well, you guys remember that time Arthur and I went to look for the Last Dragonlord and we said he died’

They nodded, either because some had been there or had heard about it later. Arthur’s heroic venture of how he had killed the Great Dragon was a popular tale between the knights.

Suddenly, a loud roar carried in the wind. Everyone, except Merlin, snapped their head in the direction of the sound. Fear coursed through their trained bodies, their hands hovering over their swords, while Arthur removed his from the limp body wasting in the dirt.

‘What was that noise?’ Arthur cried, he turned to face Merlin ‘Merlin? What is that very large thing heading towards us?...Please tell me it isn’t what I think it is…’

‘ It...isn’t?’ tempted Merlin, in an amused tone. Arthur was not in a happy mood now. He was very pissed. He had lied about him killing the dragon. His fists clenched in anger.

Leon broke the tension as the full body of the dragon settled in the open incinerated ground. The fog cleared, his mind coming to a very surprising conclusion

‘You are the last dragonlord, aren’t you’ Everyone gasped at the revelation.

The large lizard’s wings blew the wind at them, ashes hitting their faces. They covered themselves with their forearms while Arthur tried to cover Merlin with his red pendragon cape.

‘Hello young Warlock’ said in a thundering voice the yellow eyed Dragon looming over their small figures.

‘Hey Kilgharrah. I-I need your help’

‘I am here to serve however you wish. Although, I’m surprised to see the young Pendragon as well’ smirked haughtily Kilgharrah.

‘As am I. I thought I killed you. But, we would appreciate your help in saving Camelot. An army of sorcerers are marching towards Camelot to destroy it and it seems that we won’t make it in time without you’ he said , sparing a quick glance in Merlin’s direction.

The Great Dragon glimpsed at the dead Witch’s corpse, then at the boys. He smiled internally. It seems Merlin and Arthur's destiny was now stronger than ever. Their bond transcending the prophecy.

He bowed in respect, finally acknowledging the sovereignty of this King. He had come a long way since Uther’s reign.

‘It would be my pleasure to serve you young King, although as I like to remind Merlin, I am not a horse’ solemnly replied the large reptile. Merlin smiled feebly, bowing his dark haired head as thanks.

‘Of course, let’s get going. We have a war to stop’ said Arthur as helped Merlin walk.

Merlin winced as his magic repaired his damaged organs. The process was painful. He coughed violently, his broken ribs reverberating under the impact of his diaphragm constricting. The condition of his master had not gone unnoticed by such keen eyes. After all, both dragon and dragonlords were linked.

‘Young master, allow me to assist you. You will not be able to help anyone if you are dead’ reprimanded the Dragon. Merlin was his kin and he took care of his own. ‘It won’t fix your magic depletion nor your physical exhaustion, but it will ease what the Witch has done to you’

‘Ah.Thank you Kilgharrah. Arthur? Can you put me on the ground please’ asked Merlin. Arthur hesitated, afraid of what this lizard would do. Merlin saw his doubts and squeezed his shoulder as reassurance. ‘It’s ok. You can trust him’

Reluctantly, the King softly laid him down on the burnt grass, in the vast space in front of the beast.

‘If you hurt him…’ warned the serious King.

‘Stand back’ ordered the old creature as he blew a warm delicate breath over Merlin. Merlin could feel it enveloping him in its care, mending his broken body. His lungs didn’t feel as heavy as before. He regained a bit of color, as pure energy gave him a boost, enough to travel on his companion’s back and defend Camelot.

‘MERLIN!’ cried Arthur, afraid for his well-being.

‘Do not fret, Young Pendragon. My master is fine. Now, I believe it is time to save the future of Albion’

Merlin pushed himself off the ground feeling revigorated. His body still struggled with its balance, but aside from that, he was ready to act and stand by his King’s side.

Arthur clasped his hand in his, climbing together Kilgharrah scaled back as the Knights followed one by one.

And just like that, the winged beast took them in the vast cloudy sky, rushing to its destination.

To be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, what did you guys think! Only one chapter left before this story's conclusion! stay tuned!


	23. Emrys is back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and the gang are on the way to save Camelot, but Merlin is hesitation. Here comes Arthur to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO sorry for the long wait! I did not forget about you lots! It's because of you I keep writing and find the strenght to write more. I had a huge writer's block and lost the funk. Hope it isn't bad. Only 3 chapers left! Tell me what you think

Chapter 22: Emerys is back

 

Previsoulsy:

 

‘Do not fret, Young Pendragon. My master is fine. Now, I believe it is time to save the future of Albion’

 

Merlin pushed himself off the ground feeling revigorated. His body still struggled with its balance, but aside from that, he was ready to act and stand by his King’s side.

 

Arthur clasped his hand in his, climbing together Kilgharrah scaled back as the Knights followed one by one.

 

And just like that, the winged beast took them in the vast cloudy sky, rushing to its destination.

 

*********

 

As far as dragon flying experience went, Arthur can’t say it was his favorite.His stomach was upset, churning while his eyes were firmly closed, terrified of being on such a creature. 

 

His mind was still struggling to come to grips with everything that’s happened so far, and the wind striking his bruised face at harsh speed was not helping matters. 

 

He dared cast a glance at Merlin’s determined face while they rode to save Camelot. His hold on Merlin’s back tighten as if he was afraid to lose him again. The added pressure on the sorcerer’s back caused Merlin’s head to turn slightly towards the blonde haired man. Merlin gave a soft, resigned smile, as if he was unsure of where to stand with his King; fearing the postponed reaction to all of his secrets. Arthur promptly looked away, a hint of a blush creeping onto his predominant cheekbones.

 

The fast speed at which they rode made it hard to communicate as Sir Leon yelled from the back.

 

‘How long until we reach our destination?’ asked

 

Breaking contact with Arthur’s suddenly shy demeanor, Merlin’s strong voice beamed through the sky

 

‘It shouldn’t be too long now’  he winced, one hand palming his already closing wounds. Whatever his kin did, it was working. His magic growing, his flesh restoring slowly. 

 

Looking ahead as they fast approached, the warlock could feel the condensed magic heading towards the place he’d learn to call home. They were many of them. Merlin’s mind conjured an image of Morgana’s wicked smile.

 

He guessed it wasn’t hard in this era to find angry sorcerers to pit against Camelot’s king and subjects. 

 

Renewing his resolve, Merlin was confident he could beat them, especially now that he had Arthur with him. It warmed his heart to finally be seen by this wonderful man. He had to protect Camelot and its people.

 

‘Young Warlock! Up ahead, there are men marching towards the kingdom. I am afraid they are already laying siege to the city, the walls are barely holding! We might be too late’ growled the old dragon to his master. 

 

Merlin felt the beast’s sorrow in his being; but he couldn’t let himself give up. Gwen was there, Gaius too. He would not let anyone die for his mistakes.

 

He pushed forwards, Kilgharrah gliding between the clouds, his wings cutting sharp through the air, while Merlin envisioned himself killing all those traitors.

 

‘I won’t let my friends die! Just go faster!’ The group stayed silent, while eyeing Merlin with hope. It brought the knights and Arthur’s strength to have Merlin so headstrong again.

 

Arthur wasn’t blind, his manservant was not at his best. However he planned to dispose of those sorcerers, he surely couldn’t do it as he was right now.

 

‘Merlin…’ The king’s voice pleaded.

 

‘Shut up you clotpole!’ Merlin’s face turned finally to lock their eyes together. 

 

‘Hey now…!’Arthur squinted at Merlin, fainting his displeasure, but stopped mid sentence upon seeing those lovely features contort into something he couldn’t describe.

 

Those once blue as sky irises were now fuelled with magic, a blazing yellow filled with conviction and rage. Arthur gulped down saliva, his own oceanic blue orbs blowed wide in respect.

 

Beside the sound of air hitting their flesh and garments, there was a hollow silence. Merlin gathered his thoughts before speaking.

 

‘Look, I know I don’t have the right to ask this of you, but you need to trust me. I will do whatever I can to stop them.’ he stuttered, his hands all of a sudden damp 

 

‘Even...E-even if I have to kill them all.’ The last part was bitter on his tongue.

 

‘Young Warlock’ Kilgharrah intervened, his white sharp teeth showing ‘They are your kin as well…’ the warning was clear in the dragon’s voice. Merlin would be no better than Morgana. That many casualties at one’s hand could change a man. 

 

‘I don’t care. I haven’t been through all of this to be doing nothing. They brought this upon themselves. By going against the future of Albion! They should all know the prophecy’

  
  


Everyone pondered at the thought. Their Merlin would never be the same. They shivered at what this could mean. 

 

‘ Perhaps, but it might lead you towards a dangerous path as well. Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement Master’ scolded Kilgharrah as he soared high in the air, going faster.

 

Merlin let the wise words wash over him. ‘ I know Kilgharrah.’ he replied softer this time, anger void from his voice. 

 

‘I’m just out of options...Right now, I’m our only chance at saving Camelot, no offense intended my King’. He cheated a look backwards to his King who was holding onto dear life on the rags he wore.

 

‘Please, I know a losing fight when I see one. I..uhmm...saw what you could do and I dare say you are right.’ Through this low attempt of trying to get a rise out of him, Arthur could finally see his old flame come back. 

 

His lips curved into a smile, but Arthur’s eyes told another story. He was worried for his friend; the one he had come to love with such passion.

 

He did not want Merlin killing people. He couldn’t put such a burden on him.

 

Leon could not let his friend do this either. It was their job as knights to protect their King and country, not their friends, no matter how powerful he was.

 

‘Still, we can’t let you do that Merlin. Surely, there must be another way. Sire?’ 

 

Casting his eyes unto what he could see was his home been attacked, Arthur’s wisdom and maturity spoke through his words.

 

‘Leon’s right Merlin! Killing changes a man.’ The timber of his voice was low, which meant to show how serious he was about this. 

 

BOOM!!

 

Unexpectedly, their conversation came to a halt when a dark cloud of smoke emerged below them. They had reached their destination, it seemed and it was worst than expected. 

 

The king stopped as they got closer to the tyranny. Pain stuck his chest, his lungs incapable of drawing breath for a moment. He couldn’t believe his eyes. 

 

‘Oh god…!’ gasped Elyan ‘Guinevere!’ yelled Elyan thinking of his sister trapped in the chaos. Arthur clenched his teeth, how could this have happened. Several gasps joined his own.

 

Lucky for them, they still remained hidden by the the clouds, so no one could spot them.

 

Still, the damage was nothing they were prepared for. Arthur’s eyes watered at the sight. The group was shut silent.

 

Wind carried the screams upward, heart wrenching yells of agony from lives destroyed once again by magic. The stones of the walls were crumbling, sparks of lightening passed by them to strike those unfortunate enough to be hit. They were barely holding on. 

 

Merlin’s magic was in turmoil. It burned him from the inside. All the hurt. All the deaths; how could he have let this happened. Biting his lips in remorse, he regretted not having killed Morgana when he had the chance. This was all his fault. The warlock’s shoulder’s slump, he whimpered at what magic could do.

 

Arthur had to do something. 

 

What Camelot needed was magic.

 

It needed Merlin.

 

So he did the only thing he could do. He hit his manservant in the back of his head, hard. 

 

‘SNAP OUT OF IT MERLIN!’ Merlin yelped, startled out of his misery, eyes slick with tears and filled with sorrow. Arthur swallowed the urge to hug him, and hardened his stare.

 

‘Why!’ sobered Merlin ‘ Can’t you see this is all my fault, I- I didn’t think it would be this bad. Arthur I’m - ‘ 

 

‘Don’t you dare finish this sentence!’ Arthur shook him, but couldn’t hold back his own tears ‘ I love you and right now, Camelot needs you. I need you Merlin! You said you wouldn’t give up. SO don’t!’ 

 

Merlin tried to hide his face, but when he attempted to, he was pulled back by Arthur’s strong grip on each side of his face. 

 

The knights looked at each other in surprise. Only Leon seemed to be aware of their King’s sudden burst of emotions. Leon smiled warmly at the sight. Merlin had indeed changed his master for the better.

 

When Merlin didn’t answer, Arthur renewed his spirit and pressed him closer, so their nose were brushing delicately against each other. Their warm breath mingled together urging Arthur to get his newfound lover to acknowledge his words.

 

‘Look at me! This might not be the best time and I might react differently later, but know this. I believe in you. I’ve never encountered anyone as strong as you before. You had Morgana scared! If we need to bring back magic into the land, we must do it in a way that those blinded sorcerers can learn to respect! You said before, magic can be a force for good, then show me!’

 

Arthur’s words meant more to him than the world itself. It might be the situation, but Merlin knew what was asked of him. His king, his love his other side of the same coin accepted him. Perhaps, this is what it meant to unite Albion. Merlin’s forearm brushed his wet cheeks away and jumped on Arthur. 

 

Trembling fingers pulled at the King’s cloak, his nose buried in the crook of Arthur’s neck. This time tears of joy flowing from those expressive orbs.

 

‘Show them who the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth is young warlock’ joined Kilgharrah through their telepathic link; reminding him of what he was. More importantly, reminding him of who he was.

  
He was Emrys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left. Still debating if the ending should have arthur and Merlin bang? WHat do you guys think? It might ruin the story. Also, some updates next chapter for gwaine.


	24. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur fight alongside each other for the future of Albion.

Merlin’s confidence grew inside him, finally acknowledging his role in all of this. He was Emerys, they would bow down before him and they would learn their place. He had defeated Morgana. He was the protector of the King of Albion.

 

Merlin would show mercy to those who deserved it. To the rest, well his magic would choose for him. The mood around him changed. Merlin could feel Arthur’s need of him. Morgana had tried to break their bond, to break him; but they were stronger together. They would defend their home, and it would start now.

 

Merlin looked at Arthur one last time before muttering next to his ear a low thank you. He removed himself from his King and raised himself on the Dragon’s back as if they were not in the air.

 

‘Woah Merlin!’ a shocked Arthur said, yet still happy he knocked some sense into his hardheaded servant.

 

‘Arthur’s words rang true.’ Merlin never looked so focus and serious before. His voice, Arthur could tell, held wisdom and maturity. The knights nodded and smiled. ‘I am Emrys’ He glanced once more at his king before continuing ‘My destiny is to protect you Arthur. They will learn to not mess with us! They sided on the wrong side of the war’ The sorcerer flashed them a goofy grin, his magic rejoicing, flaring in response. ‘How about we show them who we are’

 

‘That’s the spirit!’ yelled Elyan. ‘Let’s get Camelot back!’ said the rest of them.

 

‘Hold on!’ As if knowing what was to be asked of him, Kilgharrah dived in a straight line, right where sorcerers fired spells left and right. The group held tight on together.

 

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, a loud roar echoed in the sky, which temporarily ceased the fight. Soldiers looked around for the origin of the sound, only to find a huge scaled beast looming over them, sharp teeth exposed, saliva coating its inside. The huge lizard flew right above them, his vast wings batting away as men fought hard to stay grounded. Some men flew into surrounding trees as Kilgharrah landed need the crumbling walls of Camelot, providing protection.

 

Panic rose into the ranks below. Evil sorcerers firing deadly magic towards Kilgharrah, which in turn had no effect. He was a creature of magic, they were fools to think it would stop them. The old dragon raised high on its lower legs, roaring after the knights of Camelot and Merlin landed safely behind him.

 

Some left the battle running scared, while other remained focused on the task set by the deceased priestess. Whoever remained behind in the enemy’s rank, gathered close hands raised, ready to attack their newest opponent. Their cockyness would be their undoing thought Merlin as he observed his kin.

 

Arthur and the knights were reluctant to move forward, but did so once Merlin moved in front of his large reptile friend. They stood proudly behind him.

Few whispers made it to Arthur’s ears. Wounded knights wondering why their King was doing here, with a dragon no less. One he had supposedly killed.

 

The enemy flock soon realized their luck when they set eyes on the prize. One moved forward, his tone condescending.

 

‘Well well well! If it isn’t King Arthur, Lady Morgana will be proud once we finally rid the world of your pathetic existence!’

 

Arthur bypassed Merlin smoothly, his swords unsheathed, the blade glistening in its might. Merlin tried to stop him, but Arthur poised his hand on his skinny shoulder letting him know it was ok. Merlin relented, while Kilgharrah took up in the air looming over them like a hunter would do its prey.

 

‘KNIGHTS! You have done well defending Camelot, but now I ask you to retreat’ Arthur’s stance spoke volumes, his posture radiated power. His red ripped clothed that bore Camelot’s color waltzed in the air, his loyal knights behind him. The king felt confident, more so now that he had found Merlin. No lies between them.

 

Allies bore puzzled look, but the soldiers took their heed from their lord and picked themselves up and went behind their sovereign.

 

However, their enemies couldn’t look more happier, thinking they had the upper hand.

 

An evil laugh resonated loudly though the field, turning Merlin’s stomach. His eyes shined a light gold, his own magic ready to defend his friends.

 

‘AHAHHAHA! If our Queen could see you now, have you finally resigned yourself to your fate? Magic will once again be known, as soon as you are dead!’

 

‘Magic will come back to the land upon my rule, but those who seek to harm and destroy the oncoming peace will be punished. You will do well to surrender’ he said as a matter of fact.

The unknown sorcerer’s features twisted into a frown, his eyes burning red with fire.

 

‘I don’t think you understand, little king. You are surrounded, your kingdom is falling and not even a dragon can stop us from our goal. Why would a noble magical creature such as a dragon protects you, I don’t know. But it shows how far magic has been neglected because of your father and you. Die!’ he spat, his eyes flashed a bright yellow as magic was summoned.

 

Broken rusty blades and glass shards elevated from the ground,points its teeth towards the group. No one dared move, waiting for the strike, yet Arthur and the knights trusted their friend to shield them. All the eyes kept staring into the enemy’s ones.

 

Merlin would have none of that. It was time to show his true power as it slowly came back to him. Before it could come to pass, the dark haired boy raised his hand to the sky once more, conjuring all the magic from his being. Clouds growled in anger, lightning piercing through darkness.

 

‘A sorcerer? Y-you have a sorcerer!?’ the flock was slowly disbanding. Their blood boiled inside them at the show happening before them. The leader of the group was overwhelmed. How could one of them follow the killer of magic? The awaiting weapon levitating next to the bad guy surged forward ‘No matter! WE’LL KILL THE TRAITOR TOO!’

 

Unexpectedly, as fast as it came, the crowd were hushed into silence by the powerful roar that filled their hearts and mind. Evil doers were frozen on the spot as if fear had gripped them tight and rooted them to the spot.

 

‘O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon su katerkheo deuro!’  screamed at the sky, angered that even with mercy, some still wanted Arthur dead. His own magic reflected the attack back at the twisted man, who fell to his death.

 

Arthur was taken aback, still not used to Merlin’s dragonlord voice. He was impressed.

 

A large shadow covered most of the field, before Kilgharrah answered his master’s call. With no time to brace themselves, fire burned brightly throughout the ground, hitting everything in its path. Flesh was ripped from men, their yells filling the sky. Kilgharrah magical fire lowered down the numbers, making men fall like flies until he flew away, but not before nodding at Merlin who grinned at him in thanks.

 

‘It’s up to you now Merlin!’ spoke the dragon, using their bond.

 

‘Thank you’ whispered Merlin. Merlin stood proudly next to his King whose eyes were as big as saucers. Everyone. Everyone was decimated. The knights looked around for survivors. So much, for not killing anymore. It proved how fierce Merlin’s feelings for him were.

 

As if answering his mind he heard his servant say: ‘They aren’t all dead. They are just very badly hurt. The will survive, but they need to know who protects you’

 

With pain filled eyes, Merlin walked slowly towards whoever remained standing.

 

Confused, one enemy man stuttered, fearing who he was facing ‘ To command such a creature, you must be a Dragonlord...W-we were lead to believe they were exctinct! W-who are...you? Why ally yourself with this filfth! He will see you dead!’

 

‘Watch your tongue! Arthur Pendragon is the once and future King of the prophecy and will bring back magic to the land. I pledged my loyalty and magic to him. I will see him through, and whoever dares touch him will face my wrath, got it!’ Merlin was on edge, his magic wanted to be let out. He reigned it in barely; they had to see what he saw in Arthur.

 

A presence stood next to Merlin, he knew even before looking. It was Arthur. He spoke before the crowd.

 

‘I meant what I said before. I have come to learn that magic can used for good. I am not my father. The way Morgana wanted to bring back magic was wrong. Her thirst for power led her to her downfall’ stated Arthur.

 

‘Morgana is dead? How is that possible, only….no...This is not possible’  The man kept staring into Merlin’s eyes as if he was a god. Frankly, it made him a bit uneasy.

 

Surprised gasps and shouts were heard at this revelation. Until someone finally linked the pieces together. From the looks of it, Merlin recognized the ruins markings on the boy’s face and arms. This boy would know who he was. Druids knew of the prophecy.

 

The boy, who couldn’t be more than 17 of age, raised himself off the ground and asked ‘Are you HIM? Are you...Emrys?’ He stopped and continued ‘ No wait, it IS you. I can feel it in me.’

 

‘That is correct. I am Emrys, but here they call me Merlin. This man’ He points towards the dumbfounded Arthur ‘will bring the dawn of a new age where magic is free. I will be there alongside him. He knows what I am...and I am still alive. Isn’t that proof enough of his leniency and strength’  said Merlin, almost pleading. He let his magic roam free so other magic users could feel the truth of his words. His power enveloped everyone with warmth until the boy got on his knees in front of him. Merlin’s brow raised in question.

 

‘I believe you. I see now that Morgana blinded us to the truth and for what she has done to you’ Merlin flinches at that, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the worried King ‘ I am deeply sorry. I do hope in time you come to trust us as you have trusted the Once and future King. You may do to us as you wish, you have my allegiance’

 

Right before their eyes, people dropped on their knees in worship, their right hand touching their heart and their heads lowered to the ground, as if Merlin was a King.

 

Merlin grinned like a fool, definitely happy that they avoided more casualties.

 

‘This is...wow...Merlin. Are you some sort of King? Guess you might show Arthur a few tricks’ teased Leon, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

 

‘Hey! I am a fair King I’ll have you know. I’m sure he enchanted them somehow’ offered Arthur with a quirk.

 

Merlin offered a tired smile in exchange, faking offense:’I-I would never! They just know I’m right! As always.’ His laugh was cut short when he felt his energy being drained away. Merlin wobbled into Arthur’s strong chest.

 

‘Merlin? What’s wrong?’ Arthur carefully deposed him on the soft ground, his arms trapping him to his warm chest. Upon closer inspection, Merlin looked a bit paler than before. The once lively eyes made place to gloomy vacant ones.

 

‘I might...not be as well as I thought. This took out a lot from me. Arthur, whatever Kilgharrah did, it’s wearing off’ weakly informed his King. The young king’s hand that lay at Merlin’s back suddenly became wet. Arthur noted it was blood as soon as the smell of copper hit his nose. His fingers were drenched with it. Merlin was bleeding.

 

‘Merlin! What-What do I do’ Merlin’s eyelashes battered slowly, fighting to stay open, to stay conscious. His King might need him. ‘Merlin!’ screamed Arthur ‘Someone go fetch Gaius!’ Elyan ran to get help, while Percival was picking Merlin weakened form.

 

Merlin could barely make sense of it all. It was all hollow. He could hear Arthur’s voice calling to him, but he was just too exhausted to reply; to let him know he was ok. His vision blurred and his blue eyes closing.

 

‘Stay with me’ he heard vastly through the veil.

 

As darkness was starting to claim him, he heard the young druid boy again in his head, loud and persistent.

‘Sleep and heal Emrys. Nothing shall befall your King, you have my word.’

 

Just like that, he fell limp in his lover’s embrace, his King’s beating heart pacing at the same rhythm as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left! Be forwarned, sad moments to come in the next chapter and some good times, like a kiss!


End file.
